Valeur Interdite
by Ygrec
Summary: Soit f une fonction qui a x décision associe y conséquence. La définition paraissait simple comme ça, mais il ne fallait pas oublier deux choses : les variations de la courbe, et ses valeurs interdites. Parce que si la vie était un exercice de math, l'énoncé sonnerait comme ; définir les variations de la fonction f(x). Eh, qui compte résoudre cette équation ? Kido x Fudo CH 14 FIN
1. Prologue

Salut salut !

Enfin on revient dans le vif du sujet ! Le KdFd, oui oui, mes amis !  
Il s'agit ici d'un prologue, très court donc (en plus d'être publié en fin de journée, toutes mes excuses).

Un petite mise au point par rapport à l'univers : il s'agit en effet d'un AU, un univers alternatif, le même que Chrysalide pour ceux qui l'ont lu.** Fudo est plus jeune que Kido, il a les cheveux plus courts que dans IEGO mais plus long que sa coupe iroquoise dans IE. Kido a sa dégaine de IEGO, sans les lunettes.**

La fiction se tient à Inazuma, une ville Japonaise, cependant je m'en suis rendue compte après avoir commencé et du coup, le cycle scolaire est le même qu'en France, c'est-à-dire qui débute en fin d'été et fini en fin de printemps. Pardon pour cette seule faute !

**Les prises de parti et les opinions dans cette fiction ne sont pas forcément les miens; je vous mets en garde contre d'éventuels propos forts contre un certain type de fonction, que ce soit concernant Fudo ou Kido, dans ce chapitre ou les suivants.**

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce court prologue. Merci pour votre présence et enjoy ! :D

* * *

"Il faut que le hasard renverse la fourmi pour qu'elle voit le ciel." _Pour être honnête, j'ignore si le ciel que j'observe en ce moment est de bon présage ou de très mauvaise augure._

_Kido._

* * *

«Excusez-moi.»

Kido lança un coup d'oeil agacé au jeune homme qui venait de s'excuser sans une once de culpabilité dans la voix. Il marchait tranquillement sur le quai du tram, un café dans une main et l'autre entrain de ranger son porte-monnaie dans sa poche de manteau, lorsqu'un jeune distribueur de journaux lui était rentré dedans, et lui avait fait renverser sa boisson sur son écharpe. Il regarda sa main douloureuse et rougie, retenant une grimace. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on achetait son café bouillant, et qu'on marchait sans regarder où on allait.

«Vous vous êtes brûlé ?» demanda le jeune homme d'un ton à peine intéressé.

«Non, c'est bon.» répondit le châtain, irrité.

Il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas trop brûlé en tout cas, et puis merde, une écharpe claire, le café allait la tâcher définitivement ! Il grogna en la retirant pour la secouer et jeta son verre désormais vide dans une poubelle à proximité. Il était chanceux lui, dès le matin ! Mieux valait tenir l'écharpe à la main pour qu'elle ne salisse pas le manteau, et passer son chemin sans se mettre en colère.

«Je peux vous payer un café si vous voulez.»

Kido fut interpellé par le ton indolent de son interlocuteur, et releva les yeux pour le regarder : un jeune homme à peine adulte semblait-il, à l'allure assurée et insouciante. On devinait sa silouhette fine sous son large jean et sous le coupe-vent bleu du journal qui l'employait. Il avait un visage rond, un visage encore adolescent, des joues et un nez rougis par le froid, des yeux bleu malicieux et des mèches de cheveux bruns balayaient son front. Kido fronça les sourcils devant son sourire amusé, qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'enjôleur s'il avait été un peu moins naïf.

«Vous devriez juste faire attention aux gens autour de vous.» fit-il froidement, et il poursuivit sa route sans se retourner.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne vit pas le jeune brun baisser la tête dans un rire spontané, ni son regard perçant dirigé droit sur son postérieur.

* * *

Kido sentait que sa journée allait être longue, très longue. Il avait eu le temps de discuter avec ses collègues des élèves qu'il allait avoir cette année et apparemment, sa classe principale n'était pas de la crème. Il essayait de ne pas se désespérer, de se dire qu'il allait faire d'eux des passionnés, des étudiants enthousiastes et travailleurs, mais il ne se faisait plus d'illusion depuis longtemps. Les certitudes de ses premières années d'enseignement s'étaient envolées ; il se sentait comme un soldat qui commençait à s'habituer à la guerre et qui ne croyait plus aux idéaux pacifistes. Parce que c'était tout à fait ça, il allait se lancer en guerre.

C'était vraiment une très mauvaise journée : Kamisawa-san, une collègue de chimie, lui avait annoncé que son écharpe était bonne à jeter, ce qui l'avait terriblement frustré. Il avait cette écharpe depuis des lustres, depuis qu'il avait été diplômé du lycée pour être exact, autant dire une éternité, et il y tenait vraiment. En plus, au moment où il avait commencé à préparer son casier et ses futurs cours, il s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait plus son porte-monnaie sur lui. Il l'avait cherché partout, dans ses poches, dans son sac, de fond en comble, avant de se souvenir de sa collision plus tôt. Il avait d'abbord pensé l'avoir fait tomber à ce moment là, puis en allant plus loin dans la réflexion, il avait commencé à se demander si l'objectif de la collision n'était pas justement de le lui voler. Il le savait bien, l'ignorance rendait les gens médisants.

Il observait depuis sa fenêtre la masse d'élèves qui se pressaient vers les tableaux d'affichages dans la cour ; ceux qui se retrouvaient tout excités d'être dans la même classe, et ceux qui au contraire se plaignaient d'être séparés. Des élèves commençaient à rejoindre les bâtiments, sa classe ne taderait pas à se remplir et, comme prévu, les élèves arrivèrent progressivement, par groupe, s'asseyant entre amis en saluant le professeur, attendant que les derniers les rejoignent.

Kido attendit une petite dizaine de minutes avant de commencer :

«Bonjour à tous, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis le professeu-»

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois et le dernier élève entra dans la salle :

«Pardon, je m'étais trompé de salle.»

Kido se figea en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé le matin même, et fit appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas lui demander s'il avait vu son porte-monnaie "par hasard". Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée que le garçon le lui avait volé. Il croisa son regard brillant et son sourire plein d'ironie et fronça les sourcils : le brun l'avait reconnu aussi. D'un vague signe de tête, il l'autorisa à aller s'asseoir et poursuivit : Kido, professeur de mathématiques, distribution des papiers importants et ramassage des attestations d'assurance, mais avant tout, l'appel, histoire de mettre des noms sur les visages.

Le châtain tentait vraiment de mémoriser leurs noms, sachant pourtant parfaitement qu'il les oublierait à n'en point douter dans une petite poignée d'heure.

«Fudo Akio.»

Il chercha à voir une main se lever dans la classe mais ne fut pas surpris de ne pas en voir puisqu'il croisa le regard impertinemment bleu et le sourire mutin de celui qui lui posait des problèmes depuis le début de la journée. Kido était satisfait de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur le visage faussement innocent du brun, et poursuivit l'appel sans plus faire attention. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui demande pour son porte monnaie. La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de la matinée retentit dans les couloirs et dans la classe, les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Kido leur souhaita une bonne soirée et quelques uns le lui rendirent, alors qu'il remballait lui aussi ses feuilles.

«Sensei.»

Il releva la tête pour voir que le fameux Fudo se tenait devant son bureau, appuyé contre les tables du premier rang. Il se redressa, sachant que la confrontation finirait de lui donner une idée du genre de personne qu'était le brun. Etait-il fourbe et voleur ou tout simplement insolent ?

«Je crois qu'on s'est déjà vus ce matin.» fit remarquer le châtain.

«Je constate au passage que vous vous êtes brûlé.»

Le concerné avisa la main que lui désignait le jeune homme, ou une plaque rouge était apparue et l'irritait magistralement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil presque accusateur à son élève, qui ne fit que sourire davantage, sans que le professeur ne puisse savoir s'il se moquait de lui ou non.

«Vous avez fait tomber votre porte-monnaie en me rentrant dedans.» dit-il calmement, et Kido dut se retenir de lui faire remarquer que c'était plutôt l'inverse qui s'était produit. «Je l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite alors je sais pas si il est encore plein.»

Il le lui tendit et l'enseignant le prit pour l'ouvrir, fébril : bien sûr que non, il n'y avait plus rien. Ses papiers étaient toujours là mais aucune trace des billets, forcément.

«Il est vide ?» demanda le jeune homme.

«Oui. Mais merci de me l'avoir ramené.»

«Vous pensez que c'est moi pas vrai ?»

Le brun sourit d'un air amusé tandis que l'autre se disait qu'en effet, il était sûr de ça. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve, juste un terrible pressentiment et une sorte de mépris atavique.

«C'est le cas ?» demanda-t-il.

«Bien sûr que non.»

Mais le ton sur lequel il avait parlé lui assurait le parfait contraire.

«Vous ne voulez toujours pas que je vous paie un café ?»

Le jeune homme s'amusait vraisemenblablement de la situation, et cela fit froncer les sourcils au professeur.

«Je suppose que c'est non.»

L'élève se redressa, les mains dans les poches, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

«A demain sensei.»

Kido aurait juré que le jeune homme avait accentué le balancement félin de sa démarche pour attirer son regard sur ses hanches. Heureusement, il valait bien mieux que certains de ses collègues masculins qui reluquaient les jolies terminales qu'ils avaient en cours et qui ne se privaient pas de faire part de leurs observations en salle des profs. Alors il retourna à ses préoccupation, ignorant superbement le déhanché à la fois souple et viril du brun. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme se retourne une dernière fois avant de partir, il constata qu'il avait continué sans s'arrêter. Il se redressa, un peu surpris par ce comportement. Beaucoup de ses étudiantes avaient essayé de le séduire, et toutes avaient tenté ce charme du corps, la démarche chaloupée en sortant de la classe, en s'arrêtant avant de sortir pour voir si l'homme-cible les avait suivi du regard. La plupart du temps, elles s'apercevaient que non, et avaient cette mimique déçue et frustrée.

Kido, pour le coup, se demandait s'il ne s'était pas monté la tête pour rien. Peut-être que le balancement subtile de ses hanches et l'allure souple de sa démarche étaient naturels ? Le châtain secoua la tête et finit de faire son cartable. Il mit son manteau, soupira en pensant à son écharpe alors qu'il fermait sa veste : n'empêche qu'en ne faisant rien, le jeune homme était parvenu à attirer son attention plus que n'avait jamais réussi aucune de ses élèves séductrices. Il allait falloir se méfier de lui, ce n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres.

Ou bien c'est lui qui débloquait complètement.

* * *

En effet, j'ai osé m'attaquer à ce monument des clichés, le prof x élève. Mais je jure que je vais essayer de ne pas tomber de trop dans les clichés. Grâce à ma beta (Artémys, que je remercie au passage), j'ai l'impression que j'évite ça.  
Bref donc, Kido en professeur de mathématiques sexy, c'est pas cool, ça ? Grand grand fantasme je crois pour moi, Kido en chemise qui fait des maths. Et Fudo, l'insupportable gamin qui va le faire tourner en bourrique.

Le point de vue change à chaque chapitre, c'est-à-dire que dès la semaine prochaine nous passerons à du PDV Fudo. Chaque chapitre s'ouvre avec une citation ou un proverbe, associé à un petit commentaire du personnage à qui le chapitre est dédié en PDV.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous avez envie de connaître la suite ! Je tiens juste à préciser que j'ai A-DO-RÉ écrire cette fiction. Une tuerie.

Bref, à la semaine prochaine, d'ici là portez-vous bien , et laissez moi une petite review ! :D

(Je vais répondre à vos reviews sur Lionceau et Chrysalide tout de suite !)


	2. Chapitre I

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Une petite mise au point par rapport à cette fic, qui a soulevé pas mal d'interrogations, je vais faire une mini "FAQ" (peut-on vraiment appeler ça comme ça ?) des questions qui m'ont été le plus posées (comme ça, pas besoin de le répéter lors des prochains chapitre x) :

**"Valeur Interdite" est une notion mathématiques ? **Oui, j'ai oublié de le préciser. La valeur interdite d'une fonction est une valeur de x pour laquelle l'équation de la fonction est inexistante. Le x existe, le y non. Adaptée à la métaphore (car les maths dans cette fiction sont une immense métaphore de l'histoire de Kido et Fudo), et comme présenté dans le résumé, la fonction f(x)=y est la vie, l'axe des x représente les décisions/actions et l'axe des y représente les conséquences. La valeur de x pour laquelle f(x) n'existe pas, la valeur interdite, c'est bien entendu Fudo, qui fiche la merde partout où il passe et va bouleverser la fonction/vie de Kido. J'espère que ça paraît moins barbare comme ça :)

**Fudo est en quelle classe et a quel âge ? **Vous êtes censées le découvrir dans ce chapitre je crois, mais pour le doute, Fudo est en Terminale et a 17 ans (il va avoir 18 ans dans l'année).

**"J'espère que la majorité est à 18 ans dans ta fiction..."**(dixit Seiren) OUI ! La majorité est à 18 ans (je précise pour tout le monde), petite incohérence avec l'univers de la fic (censée se déroulée au Japon) mais obligatoire à l'histoire.

Donc pas forcément pédophile comme relation... (il est quand même vachement plus proche du jeune homme que du gringalet si ça peut vous rassurer)** Il y a un lien sur mon profil pour voir à quoi ressemble Fudo !**

Enjoy~

* * *

«La haine impuissante se soulage lâchement par la médisance.»_ J'ignore si c'est votre cas, sensei, mais si ça l'était, je ne vous en voudrais pas ; il semble que ce soit devenu un lieu commun._

_Fudo._

* * *

Fudo bailla et un nuage s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il faisait sombre et froid, rien ne pouvait être pire que de travailler par ce temps. Il avait encore une fois très peu dormi ; pour peu que ses couvertures glissent dans son sommeil et il était réveillé par le froid. Ses calculs lui avaient assuré qu'il ne pouvait économiquement pas se permettre de mettre le chauffage. Le tram arriva sur le quai et une petite foule en descendit. Le brun fendit la marée humaine pour distribuer ses journaux, dispensant des bonjours auquels on ne répondait souvent pas, lorsqu'il n'était pas bousculé par des hommes d'affaire trop pressés. Il avait réussi à donner quelques journaux encore cette fois. Il fallait qu'il liquide son stock au plus vite s'il voulait sa paie : il était payé au mérite.

Le quai commençait à redevenir calme, les gens pressés avaient disparu, une bonne odeur de pain chaud flottait dans l'air et Fudo se tourna instinctivement vers la boulangerie qui se dressait devant le quai d'en face ; les voyageurs disaient souvent, en passant près de lui sans le voir, que cet établissement fournissait les meilleurs beignets de toute la ville. Un délice. Fudo, lui, n'y avait jamais goûté.

Il se demandait quelle heure il était maintenant. Il essayait de voir passer son prof de maths ; il savait à présent que l'homme était réglé comme une horloge et prenait le train qui l'emmenait au lycée dix minutes avant l'ouverture du portail. Après l'avoir vu, Fudo savait qu'il devait prendre le train suivant pour arriver à l'heure en cours. Il s'approcha d'un homme qui passait en lui présentant le journal et ne dit rien lorsqu'il refusa de le prendre. Fudo avait mal au dos. Son sac pesait toujours lourd, aussi bien à cause de ses livres et de ses cours qu'à cause de l'énorme stock de journaux qu'il se trimbalait tous les jours avec lui. Parfois il enviait ces types qui venaient au lycée en skate, les mains dans les poches, sans se soucier de ce qui paierait leur facture d'électricité à la fin du mois, ou si il restait assez de conserve pour tenir le coup une semaine encore avant d'aller faire les courses.

Un autre nuage lui échappa.

Il savait quelle réputation il avait au lycée ; une sale image, on pouvait le dire. Il n'en avait pas honte, parce que là où les autres voyaient de l'infamie et une tentative de perversion massive, lui voyait une arme de lutte, une clé de survie. C'est vrai, on le traitait de pute. Et alors ? Depuis le milieu de l'année précédente, Fudo s'était vu obligé d'en arriver là pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Sucer quelques bites dans les toilettes des mecs valait bien les 7 000 ¥ (environ 50€) qu'il arrivait à se faire ainsi. Et surtout, dans le fond, il avait pris goût à son pouvoir sur ceux qui ne lui résistaient pas. Les garçons qui avaient eu recours à ses services lui obéissaient ensuite au doigt et à l'oeil, sans doute par crainte de le voir révéler leur si honteux secret. Heureusement, ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça.

Et parce qu'il avait ses propres problèmes et ses propres solutions, les gens s'étaient mis à le juger. Ils ne savaient faire que ça de toute façon. Ils en avaient fait des tonnes, avaient fait courir les bruits comme quoi il ne se contentait pas de sucer des queues et de boire de l'urine dans les toilettes du lycée, mais qu'il se faisait aussi prendre par de vieux pervers la nuit dans le bus, et qu'il était certainement atteint de plus d'infections sexuelles que tous les étudiants de Teikoku réunis.

Et même si tout ça n'était qu'une ribambelle de mensonges, Fudo avait la flemme de démentir. Il ne voulait pas se donner du mal pour rétablir une vérité qui n'arrangeait personne et qui serait seulement malmenée et détruite, quelqu'en soit le prix. Cette réputation l'arrangeait, quelque part : les adolescent,s ça s'excite pour pas grand chose. Il savait que certains garçons faisaient appel à lui justement grâce à ce qu'ils avaient entendu dire de lui, et qu'ils s'étaient mis à fantasmer sur lui comme certains le faisaient sur leurs héroïnes de bd fantasy. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on avait essayé de le faire aller plus loin que ce qu'il voulait, et où il avait été obligé de sortir son amie la lame crantée qu'il ne quittait plus, afin de menacer ces messieurs de leur amputer les bourses.

Parce qu'il fallait pas croire non plus, il tenait à faire ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait. Et pour être honnête, aucun des garçons qui le fréquentaient ne lui faisait vraiment envie. Il étaient tous pareils, tous des adolescents de 17 ou 18 ans pour la plupart, au corps inachevé, toujours à mi-chemin entre l'enfant et l'Appollon. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas en reste là dessus, et qu'il avait aussi une de ces silhouettes fines qui ne rappellait peut-être pas un homme, et que sa peau blanche et lisse lui donnait cet air d'innocence infantile absolument invraisemblable.

Son regard perdu fut enfin attiré par quelque chose : une démarche familière dans la pénombre matinale, un manteau qu'il commençait à connaître et une allure qui ne trompait pas : Kido-sensei.

Si Fudo devait donner un modèle de l'homme, du mâle dans sa définition absolue, il choisirait probablement le professeur. Il était classe, se tenait droit, et ses vêtements ne trahissaient en rien son corps de dieu : on le devinait subtilement musclé, d'un grain de peau exquis, on imaginait l'os saillant de son bassin, la courbe de son échine et les fossettes dans le bas de son dos qui devaient annoncer, coquines, ses petites fesses fermes et dessinées. Pourtant toutes ces beautées avérées n'étaient que des spéculations, car jamais personne n'avait vu nu du professeur plus que le visage et, dans les instants d'abandon, les avants-bras. Jamais l'homme ne portait de t-shirt, jamais il ne s'attachait les cheveux pour révéler sa nuque duveteuse. Il ne s'autorisait que les soirs en dernière heure, à remonter les manches de sa chemise au-dessus des coudes.

Il savait que l'homme l'avait vu, et qu'il ignorait que c'était réciproque. Cette pensée le fit sourire, et il continua de proposer des journaux à des gens qui s'en fichaient vraisemblablement, dans l'agitation fébrile du matin. L'homme s'approchait. Il avait son café à la main, comme tous les jours, celui qu'il achetait à la boulangerie d'en face, et avançait prudemment parmi les passants aveugles. Il avait parfois tellement l'air de ne pas bien savoir ce qu'il fichait là, que si on lui demandait son avis, Fudo trouverait certainement ça absolument craquant. L'homme passa à côté de lui en faisant semblant de ne pas le voir et poursuivit son chemin sans se retourner. Fudo joua le jeu, distribuant quelques journaux alors que son enseignant se destinait vers le bord du quai, près à sauter dans le premier train qui arrivait.

Kido l'ignorait. Pourquoi ? Ce devait être instinctif, comme inscrit dans son patrimoine génétique. Ou bien ça avait un rapport avec sa façon d'être, lui, toujours un peu provocatrice, toujours un peu défiante. Peut-être que cet ô combien respectable professeur acceptait mal les jeunes garçons qui se faisaient remarquer, et dont les coups d'oeil, sans être aguicheurs, avaient sans doute quelque chose d'embarrassant. Fudo ne faisait pas exprès : ce regard langoureux, c'était un réflexe professionnel. Ça faisait comme partie de lui, de son être entier, cet air de faire désirer, de faire s'impatienter. Ce devait être ça oui : l'homme ne supportait sans doute pas ses manières de séducteur involontaire. Il se sentait peut-être même visé.

Fudo aurait menti s'il avait prétendu le contraire, c'était un fait : même si il était assurément -et quoi qu'on en dise- naturel avec son aîné, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'aller le coincer entre lui et le mur à la fin d'un cours, se délecter de son regard troublé, de son corps raide et nerveux, et tester ses limites. Si ça se trouvait, monsieur le respectable professeur de mathématique n'était pas plus résistant à ses charmes que les jolis garçons qui venaient vers lui la queue battante entre les jambes. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur l'élégant enseignant, glissant sur son manteau comme sa main l'aurait fait si il avait été assez près. C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder, ça ne semblait pas trop être son genre, de s'abaisser à ces adolescents débordants d'hormones. Non, Kido-sensei était un homme respectable : il ne se laisserait jamais avoir.

Le train arriva et la foule qui en descendit le coupa de son observation. Il réussit à donner tous les journaux qu'il avait dans les bras cette fois. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge du quai, et il se dit que pour une fois, il allait s'épargner une matiné pressée : il entra dans le train juste à temps et frissonna lorsqu'il retira son coupe-vent aux couleurs du journal. Porter un sweatshirt en plein hiver, quelle mauvaise, mauvaise idée. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas encore réussi à économiser pour acheter un manteau. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait à amasser quelques milliers de yens pour se payer une veste bien chaude, l'argent finissait par partir ailleurs ; nourriture la plupart du temps, factures, loyer, et puis son père devait lui en voler pour aller s'acheter de l'alcool. Il frotta ses mains pour les réchauffer après avoir rangé son coupe-vent d'uniforme dans son sac. Tant qu'il était dehors avec ses journaux, il ne sentait pas ses doigts crispés et glacés. Mais dès qu'il entrait dans un endroit chauffé, il avait la sensation qu'on posait ses mains sur un radiateur bouillant. S'en était parfois même douloureux.

Son regard se leva vers le professeur de maths, qui avait trouvé une place assise, et il fut surpris de croiser son regard : jusque là, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Fudo ne cède à la tentation de lui adresser son plus charmant sourire. C'est à cet instant que le châtain détourna le regard, une expression passablement irritée peinte sur les traits de son visage : il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier.

Fudo avouait que parfois, un sourire en retour pouvait réchauffer le coeur. Surtout pour lui, parce que sans manteau, il mourait de froid, mais aussi parce que des sourires, il n'en voyait pour ainsi dire jamais. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, cette fois plus dans l'expression de son amertume que dans une quelconque tentative de séduction, alors qu'il baissait lui aussi la tête. Voilà, c'était ça son vrai sourire, c'était cette esquisse aigre douce toujours doublée une brusque envie de s'effondrer, c'était ce sourire qui restait de lui, derrière ses habitudes et ses réflexes. Et tout ce qu'il refusait de laisser paraître s'exprimait dans ce seul plissement de ses lèvres, alors il s'était habitué à servir l'autre, le sourire que les gens connaissaient, qu'ils haïssaient ou qu'ils réclamaient, celui qui lui rendait justice : ça n'intéressait pas les rumeurs de savoir qu'il était fatigué et seul, ça n'intéressait pas ses plans frics ni ses professeurs, alors mieux valait offrir quelque chose de parlant, de logique.

Parce que pire que la haine, il y avait la pitié : et ça, Fudo ne pouvait pas le supporter.

* * *

«Alors, cette suite ?»

Le silence qui répondit au professeur fit lever les yeux au ciel à Fudo : il y en avait vraiment dans cette classe qui ne comprenaient rien aux maths ! Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliquer à deviner, et la démonstration ne devait pas être plus difficile.

«Donc, démontrer que un tend vers plus l'infini dans ce cas.»

Ce n'était pas compliqué de démontrer que un tendait vers zéro lorsque n tendait vers plus l'infini pour un sur racine de x ! Et la limite de la suite tendait forcément vers l'infini. C'était le principe de base des fonctions. Le professeur semblait aussi désespéré que lui l'était à l'instant : tout était tellement plus simple avec des chiffres... aucun manichéisme, aucune subjectivité, tout était parfaitemement clair. Mais dans un monde de mathématiques, ce serait sans doute difficile de jouer au chat comme il aimait le faire, fourber, se présenter comme le chat alors qu'il n'était au fond qu'une minuscule petite souris. Le professeur soupira et désigna quelqu'un d'un signe de tête.

«Fubuki ?»

L'élève bafouilla quelque chose, totalement pris au dépourvu, et Fudo put lire un soulagement de l'extrême sur son visage lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin. Kido-sensei soupira aussi -de soulagement très probablement- et dans le soudain brouhaha ambiant, il demanda à ce qu'on vienne chercher à son bureau les copies des contrôles, qu'il avait corrigées. Il y eut quelques exclamations enthousiastes et une majorité de soupirs d'apréhension. Fudo rangea tranquillement ses affaires alors que les autres se pressaient en masse autour du bureau pour saisir leur copie et s'enfuir au plus vite : malheureusement pour eux le professeur les distribuait un par un et dispensait aussi ses petits commentaires et conseils adaptés à chaque élèves. La foule se dissipa petit à petit et Fudo se leva enfin de sa chaise pour s'approcher du bureau. Le professeur n'avait plus qu'une copie dans les mains, la sienne, bien sûr.

Il ne se colla pas au bureau comme le faisaient les autres. Il alla s'appuyer contre les tables du premier rang, celles qui lui faisaient face, avec un air décontracté qui sembla agacer un peu le professeur. Enfin, relativement moins que d'habitude, Fudo le savait : l'homme ne pouvait rien redire sur ses devoirs, ils étaient parfaits. Il passait probablement des heures à essayer de trouver une faute dans sa copie, histoire de ne pas lui mettre un vingt.

«Combien cette fois ? 19,5 ; 19,75 ?» s'interrogea le brun à voix haute, conscient que son aîné l'écoutait.

«20.»

Fudo ne put réprimer une expression stupéfaite, avant de se reprendre et de demander, incrédule :

«20 ?»

«Oui, je n'ai rien relevé de particulier.»

On le traiterait de fou si on le savait, mais Fudo se sentit un peu déçu. 20 ? Pourquoi pas 19 ? 19,5 ? Il n'avait donc vraiment pas le droit d'avoir, comme tout le monde, son commentaire personnel et son conseil ? Non, Kido lui avait mis 20 ; c'était juste une invitation à dégager de sa vue.

«Pas de commentaire ?»

«Aucun.»

«Pas de conseil.»

«Non plus.»

C'était futé comme stratégie. Plus ses résultats seraient irréprochables, moins il aurait besoin de perdre du temps pour lui. Fudo déglutit, cachant mal son amertume. Le professeur lisait sa fiche de cours, sans plus faire attention à lui. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui remettre le devoir en mains propres, et avait simplement posé la copie sur le bord du bureau en attendant que le jeune homme s'en saisisse et disparaisse.

«Vous êtes fier de vous ?»

«Baisse le ton tu veux. N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses.»

Il n'avait pas daigné le regarder pour prononcer cet ordre. Fudo serra les dents et se leva brutalement, les tables dans son dos raclant contre le sol. Il plaqua violemment ses mains au bureau de son ainé, pour attirer son attention sur lui, et se pencha pour dire d'une voix grondante :

«Je devrai baisser le ton alors que vous ne regardez même pas pour me parler ?»

Il serra le poing, ses jointures blanches dans l'effort. Il ne perdait pas souvent, et même presque jamais son calme. Mais là, c'était juste trop. Il était fatigué, épuisé par ses heures de sommeil qu'il passait à ne pas pouvoir fermer l'oeil, par le travail qu'il fournissait dehors pour gagner de l'argent malgré le froid glacial, et ce qu'il faisait pour le lycée. Il passait son temps à se démener sans qu'on ne lui accorde jamais aucun mérite, aucun courage. Et même s'il était censé être habitué à présent, il avait parfois du mal à avaler la pilule.

En ce moment, il avait un peu les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il était toujours penché sur son aîné, qui avait enfin relevé la tête pour le regarder. Fudo luttait intérieurement. Il avait besoin de se sentir mieux, juste de se sentir bien, pendant un instant. Il mourait d'envie de, pour un fois, se laisser aller, ne pas penser à l'argent, aux rumeurs, à tout ce qui se passera après. Il avait envie de s'asseoir par terre, en plein milieu de la rue, regarder le monde comme de l'extérieur, comme s'il n'existait vraiment pas, en fin de compte. Il se redressa, placide, acide, presque affligé.

«Pardon.»

Aucune réponse de la part du professeur, qui se contenta de baisser les yeux à son tour, relâchant lentement son papier.

«Ta rédaction.»

Fudo fronça les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Alors l'enseignant répéta d'une voix plus audible :

«Ta rédaction ; prends garde à rédiger plus, sinon ça pourrait être un frein dans des futures exercices plus complexes. Mais le reste était parfait.»

Parfait. Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent, autant de soulagement que de déception. Il fit pourtant mine de se détendre, et essaya de recouvrir son ton calme, son sourire narquois et son regard vif. Ne pas aller contre la logique. Il plongea dans les prunelles grenadine de son vis-à-vis, ses yeux mystérieusement fixés sur lui. Fudo tentait d'apercevoir quelque chose, de la surprise, du mépris, autre chose que cette indifférence totale qui le figeit dans sa peine secrète. De toutes façons, comment l'expliquer ? Il n'était même pas sûr de comprendre lui-même. On ne pouvait -et devait- certainement pas apporter beaucoup de crédit aux sautes d'humeur des adolescents. Ils étaient tous si superficiels, susceptibles, persuadés de leur malheur, mieux valait ne pas perdre de temps avec eux. Fudo savait cela, que c'était ainsi que pensaient les adultes. Pourtant, même s'ils avaient sans doute raison, cette douleur était bien là, même si ce n'était qu'un mauvais tour de ses hormones, il sentait son coeur compressé dans sa poitrine.

Tout à coup, il avait l'impression que n'être rien pour personne faisait mal, que cette indifférence, il en souffrait spectaculairement, quoi qu'il ait pu se faire croire. Il aurait juste voulu un sourire, un regard plissé, qu'on lui prouve qu'il était vivant. Kido lui répondait juste pour le voir partir, ce n'était encore une fois qu'une formidable manifestation d'ignorance.

A quoi bon lutter ?

Fudo prit sa copie sans rien ajouter. Il n'y jeta même pas un regard, sortit en silence, abandonnant le professeur à la tranquilité à laquelle il aspirait. Il sortit, s'éloigna dans le couloir désert, ses pas résonnant dans la vacuité du lieu. Et puis il s'arrêta.

Non, il allait se révolter. Ne pas s'avouer vaincu par l'indifférence, ne pas laisser les choses s'enliser comme elles l'étaient actuellement. Se défaire de sa malédiction.

Il avait décidé ça, sans préméditation, sans réfléchir, qu'il ne voulait plus du mépris et de la médisance. Il sentait quelque chose dans le regard du professeur de mathématiques, des poids qui pesaient lourds sur son âme blessée. Sa fragilité, c'était beau, et surtout c'était un point commun avec lui. Tout comme Fudo se cachait derrière un sourire et des paroles violentes, Kido ne se montrait pas, restait tapi derrière son regard impénétrable et son raisonnement incontestable, puisque mathématique.

Fudo allait le débusquer. Le forcer, s'il le devait, à le voir, à le regarder. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant, ce n'était pas les bonnes questions. Et puis il l'assumait : il n'avait pas réfléchi. Sans doute les décisions qu'on prend sur un coup de tête sont les plus sincères, et les plus révélatrices des besoins primaires, instinctifs. Aux questions "pourquoi lui", "pourquoi maintenant", il n'y avait aucun "parce que". C'était vital, sans raison, sans logique, il fallait juste l'admettre comme un objectif, une vérité.

Fudo se le jura ; un jour, il se tiendrait là, et en face de lui, Kido le regarderait droit dans les yeux, le verrait comme une personne, quelque chose qui bat et qui bout, une vraie flamme, une vraie vie. Il reprit sa marche lentement, comme si le monde se remettait à tourner, s'éloigna dans le couloir immense. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il l'avait déjà fait, ça, ça avait l'air tout neuf.

Être vivant.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. On commence tout en douceur, c'est intentionnel.

Dans le chapitre prochain nous saurons ce que Kido pense de tout ça ! Est-ce qu'il déteste vraiment Fudo ? Hmhm, mystère ! :)

Laissez des reviews si vous avez aimé (ou non d'ailleurs :) !~

Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! D'ici là portez vous bien et profitez des vacances pour ceux qui sont en vacances !

Bisou :D


	3. Chapitre II

Hey ! Comment ça va ?

Il serait temps que je me remette un peu à bosser, les vacances prennent fin chez moi. Mais l'appel du clavier et de la console de jeu, la tentation est trop forte...

Bref, on en revient à Kido cette fois : qu'Est-ce que notre respecté prof de math pense de tout ça ?

**/Les prises de parties ou les opinions dans cette fiction ne sont pas forcément les miens.\**

Enjoy~

* * *

«L'indifférence fait les sages, et l'insensibilité crée les monstres.» _Mais parfois la frontière entre les deux est si trouble que je me demande ce que je suis vraiment, et ce que je souhaite être en particulier._

_Kido._

* * *

Kido buvait son café, perdu dans ses pensées.

Son regard divaguait au dehors, plus loin que tout ce qu'il pouvait réellement voir depuis son poste d'observation. Il se tenait appuyé contre la photocopieuse, inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, sa tasse bien chaude dans les mains : depuis cette antichambre de la salle des professeurs, on avait une vue imprenable sur l'extérieur, sur le parc à la sortie du lycée, la rue jusqu'à l'arrêt de tram le plus proche. Kido aimait venir se reposer ici durant ses heures vacantes, s'appuyer contre la photocopieuse, un café brûlant dans les mains, pour observer la vie qui s'exaltait au dehors. Des jeunes gens, des lycéens qu'il avait ou non en cours, qui se pressaient sur des bancs dans le parc, jouaient au foot en attendant la prochaine sonnerie, qui discutaient, sortaient les portables, les paquets de cigarettes, grelottaient ensemble. C'était un spectacle magique, l'oisiveté des adolescents, sages parce qu'ils étaient libres, tout simplement.

Souvent dans ce lycée on se cantonnait à croire qu'un élève était une carcasse avec un nom, des capacités, accessoirement un caractère. En tant que prof, on n'imaginait pas les élèves autrement que comme des élèves, autrement que par leur fonction. Comment ils vivent, ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils aiment, ce qu'ils espèrent, tout cela lui échappait, peut-être parce qu'il enseignait les mathématiques. Les élèves pour lui, ce n'étaient que des masques avec un nom, qu'ils portaient en cours et qu'ils quittaient en même temps que la salle. Kido ne savait rien de plus que ce masque vide, ne savait rien de ces jeunes gens qui assistaient à ses cours. Et ne voulait pas le savoir.

La frontière entre le professeur et l'élève était imperméable. Eux ne voulaient pas la franchir, et lui ne le souhaitait pas non plus.

Sauf que, comme en mathématiques, pour une vérité il faut toujours une exception, et bien sûr Kido ne pouvait pas passer à côté de celle-là. C'était une belle exception, une de celles qui se faisait très vite remarquer, parce que justement elle ne faisait rien de particulier pour qu'on l'aperçoive. C'est vrai, Fudo ne faisait rien pour qu'on le voit. Il était discret, ne participait jamais, arrivait toujours à l'heure, ne cherchait pas à être le centre du monde. Il se réjouissait d'être au contraire sur sa périphérie, d'être celui qui est omniprésent et qu'on devine à tout moment sans jamais le surprendre à attirer l'attention. Il suffisait d'un instant, de l'impression furtive d'être épié à la sensation tenace qu'un regard vous scrute assidument le dos.

Fudo avait déjà des réflexes de professionnel du camouflage, tout en étant celui que personne n'ignore. Sans rien faire, il était le centre de toutes les rumeurs, de tous les murmures, de tous les regards en coin. Kido aussi, tombait dans son piège. Il se laissait entraîner par la vague, parce que par instinct, parce ques gens ordinaires aiment se jeter dans le mouvement. Les autres préféraient paradoxalement braver l'acharnement du sort, sortir vainqueur d'une lutte qu'ils n'étaient pas censé gagner. C'était cette flamme qui animait le brun dans la marche cruelle du monde autour de lui : l'égoïste désir de survie et d'aventure.

Pourtant Kido aimait croire qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Qu'il avait son opinion, ses propres réactions, ses certitudes inébranlables. Il faisait de la résistance, réellement. L'indifférence, cachait un besoin essentiel de ne pas faire comme tout le monde, de ne pas mépriser juste parce qu'on lui avait fait comprendre que c'était comme ça. Ce n'était même pas Fudo qui avait engagé le combat : il avait tout fait pour devenir indésirable, était apparu dans la désinvolture de quelqu'un qu'on déteste. C'était juste un appel à suivre le mouvement. Il était horripilant, affreusement irritant : les autres avaient forcément raison, mieux valait le détester aussi.

C'est justement ce comportement qui avait intrigué l'enseignant ; il avait évité le piège de justesse. Il avait réussi à ignorer la haine impuissante à laquelle on l'exhortait, lentement, avait été intrigué, remplaçant sa soudaine hésitation par une indifférence parfaite.

Ce n'était que ça : il n'y avait rien de plus, pas de relative affection et rien de moins, aucun mépris né de lieux communs. Juste une superbe et totale indifférence, et le châtain en était assez satisfait.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là lui ?»

L'exclamation d'une de ses collègues de SES lui irrita les tympans. Une blonde squelettique qui lui avait toujours inspiré une sorte de répulsion. Il est des personnes avec qui on sait qu'on ne s'entendra pas. Kido décida premièrement de ne pas bouger, et de la laisser faire puisqu'elle avait décidé de passer ses nerfs. Il suffisait d'écouter son ton mauvais, plein de venin, pour deviner ses intentions :

«Tu sais pas lire ou quoi ? C'est écrit pourtant, n'entrez pas dans le couloir !»

Kido but une gorgée sans se détourner de la fenêtre. La sorcière avait toujours su être calme et agréable, tiens. La salle des profs se trouvaient au bout d'un couloir, auquel théoriquement, les élèves n'avaient pas accès. Ils étaient censés attendre sur le seuil du passage que quelqu'un passe pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Pourtant, la voix qui eut l'audace de répondre lui sembla aussi délicieusement bien placée que glaçante.

«Si vous n'étiez pas tranquillement posée dans votre canapé vous auriez remarqué que je poireaute là-bas depuis une demi-heure.»

Ce n'était pas du persiflage comme la sorcière, mais un constat, un simple constat, qui relevait à lui seul l'absurdité de cette règle indiscutable. La blonde ne sut pas quoi dire, alors elle brailla :

«Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! C'est à moi que tu parles comme ça ?!»

Kido posa sa tasse vise sur la table adjacente à l'imprimante en soupirant. Il était temps d'intervenir. Il sortit de la petite contre-pièce et se dirigea vers l'entrée, où déjà le brun avait remarqué son approche, et semblait se redresser.

«Je peux t'aider ?» lança-t-il d'un ton neutre en arrivant devant la porte.

«Je voulais mettre ça dans le casier de Endo-sensei, c'est le paiement pour le deuxième trimestre du club de foot.» répondit le concerné sans plus prêter attention à l'autre femme.

«C'est ton élève ?» maugréa cette dernière. «Donne-moi son nom que je lui mette une heure de colle pour insolence.»

Kido échangea un bref regard avec le jeune homme, un regard neutre, vide de sens –en tout cas, c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader.

«Husui Reiji.»

Elle nota le nom en griffonnant sur son papier de cours et s'éloigna d'un pas triomphant. Fudo attendit de ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision pour lâcher un sourire sincèrement amusé, et lever un regard gratifiant vers son professeur. Kido fut pris au dépourvu : son expression à l'instant, était l'incarnation d'une compréhension immense de son monde, d'un attrait pour le cynisme lorsqu'il prenait pour cible celui qui croyait prendre. Dans ses yeux brilla une marque d'intelligence inouïe, avant d'être de nouveau englouti par l'océan bleu de ses iris. Kido se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait : il avait donné un faux nom. Et sa récompense, le merci du garçon, c'était ça, l'illumination brève de sa sincérité, une discrète lueur d'espièglerie.

Peut-être l'être sous le masque.

Et Kido, discrètement, imperceptiblement, répondit au sourire. Il sourit intérieurement en fait. C'était le fruit de tous ses efforts pour rester de marbre, ce sourire, la seule chose qui avait pu lui échapper en somme. La seule chose qu'aurait le brun en réponse, son regard qui devait bien exprimer l'amusement, alors que l'esprit du professeur était transpercé de mille et une pensées, d'interrogation, de constats réfléchis : pour sourire comme ça dans ce genre de situation, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas rien sous le masque, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose sous la démarche féline, sous le regard provocateur.

Fudo n'était pas juste sulfureux et avide de combattre son monde, il était aussi délicatement attaché à cette justice qui lui échappait, riait de l'ironie parce que pour une fois, elle s'acharnait sur un autre.

Le jeune homme avait fini de sourire, et ces quelques secondes qui avaient su être une éternité pour Kido prirent fin. Kido avait de nouveau retrouvé son air impassible, et Fudo avait baissé les yeux. Il le remercia rapidement avant de s'en retourner, sans rien ajouter qui puisse faire croire qu'ils avaient échangé quelque chose. C'était sans doute cette réserve qui rendait cet instant mystique ; sans le moindre mot, Kido en restait persuadé, Fudo était un garçon intelligent.

L'indifférence, ça lui avait totalement échappé sur ce coup-là, il avait juste suivi son instinct.

C'était sans doute dangereux d'ailleurs. Le brun était un prédateur. Il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde, jamais. Trop tard n'est-ce pas ? Kido venait de faire le premier dans la direction qu'il redoutait ; il marchait vers un terrain d'entente. Il soupira, décidant d'arrêter sa réflexion là où elle en était ; il fixait la silhouette de son élève qui s'éloignait depuis un peu trop longtemps maintenant. Il rentra, retourna à sa photocopieuse, s'appuya calmement à nouveau, perdit son regard derrière la fenêtre. Il n'était pas tombé dans le mouvement de la haine, avait préféré l'indifférence à la bêtise humaine et en était fier. Mais il commençait à se demander s'il ne préférait pas l'insensibilité à cette sensation aussi étrange que familière de picotement dans le ventre. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose allait bientôt heurter sa vie de plein fouet, et tout bouleverser.

* * *

L'air froid, c'était vivifiant.

Après avoir passé sa journée entre quatre murs, à étouffer dans une chaleur sèche sans pouvoir rien y faire, sortir faisait du bien. Le vent glacial attaquait ses joues rouges et son nez bravait fièrement la tempête. Il faisait déjà nuit noir. Les gens se bousculaient sur le quai, alors que lui s'éloignait du train qui allait repartir. Il n'avait pas envie de suivre la foule ce soir, il voulait rester en retrait, commencer à marcher lorsque la rue serait de nouveau déserte. Il se tint à l'écart en attendant que l'assemblé se dissipe, et fixa le monde qui filait autour de lui. Comment tous ces gens pouvaient être pressés de rentrer chez eux ? Il se dit que c'était parce qu'ils devaient avoir une gentille famille qui les attendait dans leur chaud et chaleureux chez-eux. Oui, ça devait être ça.

A nouveau, le quai fut déserté. Seuls subsistaient ceux qui attendaient le prochain train, pressés sous les arrêts illuminés, en quête d'un soleil artificiel quelconque. Kido reconnut sous un lampadaire le corps svelte de Fudo, son imper bleu de travail sur lui, ses journaux dans les mains, éternellement. Il jonglait avec un ballon de foot, son sac sur ses épaules, semblait s'appliquer, ne s'arrêtait que pour tendre un journal à quelqu'un qui passait et qui ne le prenait jamais. Qui prenait encore des journaux le soir ? Il devait avoir froid, sans écharpe, avec un simple coupe-vent en guise de manteau. Kido le regardait souvent, en rentrant chez lui le soir, ou en allant au lycée le matin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer du coin de l'oeil, de surveiller ses mouvements, parfois de compter combien de journaux il avait réussi à distribuer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher sous son air désinvolte, sous son allure d'éphèbe, derrière ses yeux bleus malicieux ? Il était si mystérieux, sous ses traits insolents, Kido devait se l'avouer : il était avide de savoir, de découvrir. Ce devait être son esprit de scientifique, de chercheur ; Fudo Akio était un problème qu'il mourait d'envie de résoudre.

Mais Kido avait peur de passer la frontière tacite, la fameuse frontière qui séparait les élèves des professeurs. C'était toute une diplomatie. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire, ou de dire, même de penser : même s'il était violemment intrigué par le brun, il y avait des questions à ne pas poser, des phrases à ne pas dire. Jouer l'indifférence quand on n'aspire qu'à rencontrer quelqu'un, c'était un jeu aussi dangereux que salvateur. Il devait continuer à viser juste pour ne pas tomber ni dans le dédain platonique ni dans le personnage qui cache assurément quelque chose. Doser juste. Car dans le fond, l'indifférence n'était qu'une issus qui ne mènerait à rien ; le choix de ne pas faire de choix.

Mieux valait-il la tranquillité de l'ignorance ou l'excitation de la recherche ?

Son instinct scientifique le poussait vers cette mystérieuse équation, vers cette espèce d'anomalie magnétique qui allait assurément lui faire découvrir un monde inexploré. Mais sa raison, en tant qu'homme, en tant qu'adulte, et la moralité, le poussaient à rester prudent, dans le chemin tracé par les courants, par ceux qui ignoraient très bien les jeunes hommes, s'en passaient allègrement. Fudo était un élève, et lui son professeur.

Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, ni même de la même espèce. Il y avait les élèves. Il y avait les professeurs. On s'en portait à merveille.

Soudain, il remarqua que le jeune homme esquissait un mouvement vers lui pour lui lancer son ballon. Kido dut faire appel à de vieux réflexes pour la réceptionner, et l'immobilisa à ses pieds : depuis combien de temps le jeune homme savait qu'il était là ? Alors qu'il était caché dans l'ombre d'un abri ? Le jeune homme lui fit signe de renvoyer la balle.

Kido réagit sans réfléchir, tira pour que le brun la récupère, jongle un peu avec, avant de le regarder de nouveau, avec insistance. Il devait approcher n'est-ce pas ? Kido quitta son coin sombre en soupirant et entra dans l'auréole de lumière orange sous laquelle Fudo jouait au foot.

«Vous m'épiez depuis longtemps, sensei ?» lança l'adolescent dans un sourire narquois en lui renvoyant le ballon.

Kido la rattrapa, calmement, et le lui retourna une nouvelle fois.

«Vous jouez bien.» fit remarquer le brun.

«Je jouais avant même ta naissance.»

Le regard du jeune homme le fit plisser les yeux : était-ce une lueur moqueuse, ou bien une manifestation de curiosité dans ses iris azurés ?

«Je voulais dire que vous jouiez bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas dû toucher un ballon de foot depuis son lycée.» se justifia le brun en fixant l'objet qui jonglait entre ses jambes fines.

Il avait raison, encore une fois, et cela stupéfia le professeur. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

«Je disais ça comme ça.» répondit-il à sa question muette.

Kido détourna le regard, pas par gêne, mais pour faire croire à de l'agacement, puisque c'était le seul comportement que le jeune garçon ne décryptait pas aussitôt, et même, croyait sincère. Le garçon s'arrêta. Il bloqua son ballon sous son pied droit et resta immobile un instant, regardant droit devant lui comme s'il avait perdu la notion du réel. Et puis il revint à lui, releva ses yeux bleu de gris vers l'enseignant, un souffle blanc s'échappant de ses lèvres. A quoi pensait-il ? Cette énigme.

«Bonne soirée.»

Kido avait laissé passer ça, juste un phrase dite comme ça, peut-être bien par politesse, peut-être plus par habitude. Et il allait se remettre à marcher; rentrer chez lui, à la fenêtre de sa cuisine, de là d'où il avait une vue sur le quai. Voir à partir de quelle heure le garçon allait se décider à appliquer sa formule et rentrer chez lui se reposer. Pourtant il fut interrompu par la poigne ferme et fragile à la fois de l'adolescent sur son bras, au niveau du coude. On aurait dit qu'il menaçait de disparaître comme un fantôme, et que cette prise l'ancrait dans la réalité. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de contact à bien y penser ; ça lui faisait froid dans le dos et chaud dans le torse, ça lui coupait le souffle.

«Sensei, j'aimerai vous offrir un café.»

Tout de suite, le châtain pensa aux conditions de leur première rencontre. Tout de suite, les codes et les lois édictés, "voyez ce que je suis et jugez-moi sur ces trois minutes communes à nos existences" parce que c'est ainsi que tout le monde fait.

«C'est vrai, vous ne devriez pas prendre la peine d'essayer de me connaître, passez votre chemin et suivez la foule, après tout, j'ai renversé votre café sur votre écharpe et je ne suis même pas désolé. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que vous résistez au mouvement ; vous m'intriguez autant que je vous intrigue, avouez-le.»

Kido mit un instant à comprendre que ce qu'il venait d'entendre, c'était Fudo qui l'avait dit. Il avait eu l'impression qu'une voix dans sa tête le lui disait d'elle-même, parce que c'était la partie "admise" du théorème. Et puis ce discours lui avait sonné comme l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre. La façon dont Fudo avait parlé, c'était de quelqu'un d'autre.

«J'ai envie de prendre un café avec vous.»

Kido ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais imaginé tomber dans ce genre de situation, et n'avait jamais imaginé aucune réaction possible.

«Il est un peu tard pour prendre un café.»

Il s'étonna lui-même de sa répartie, simple et efficace. Parfois ça avait du bon d'être pris au dépourvu : on se découvrait capable de mener une conversation correctement.

Ou bien c'est parce que c'était Fudo.

«Ça ne me dérange pas d'aller boire un verre.» répondit ce dernier.

Il souligna sa proposition d'un sourire espiègle, le genre qu'on ne devait pas faire à un homme mature lorsqu'on était un jeune adolescent qui sent bon le lait au chocolat et le shampoing à la fraise. Kido sourit franchement cette fois. C'est ce décalage entre ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il essayait de cacher, ce qu'il montrait et ce qu'il tentait de taire, qui l'intriguait. Un paradoxe, une équation vivante. Subtilement, un appel à être exploré.

«Rentre chez toi, je doute qu'on te serve quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une grenadine.»

Son ton avait été involontairement affectueux. Et moqueur. Ou était passée son indifférence ? Fudo lâcha son bras en souriant et c'est comme si à l'endroit de sa main s'était creusé un vide intersidéral. Fudo rangea ses journaux dans son sac et se pencha pour prendre son ballon dans ses mains. Lorsqu'il se releva, son regard parut indescriptible à Kido. Pire que mystérieux, tout simplement, ce regard échappait à toute logique humaine.

«On peut aller boire une grenadine aussi. » proposa-t-il, joueur.

«Vas dormir.»

Fudo sourit en fixant ses pieds et finit par redresser la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

«Vous accepterez de boire quelque chose avec moi un jour ?» s'enquit-il.

Kido entama un pas vers l'extérieur du cercle de lumière créé par le lampadaire.

«Au revoir, Fudo.»

Fudo soupira avec amusement alors que Kido sortait définitivement. Il resta un moment dans l'ombre, sachant que le garçon le voyait encore, et n'esquissa un pas que lorsque le brun se dirigea vers le bord du quai. La clochette annonça un train très bientôt. Kido s'éloigna définitivement.

Il avait un peu trop vacillé ce soir, trop penché dans une fosse redoutée de ce qui n'était pas la haine des gens. Etait-ce vraiment grave ? Il se posa la question. Il avait envie d'essayer, l'amitié platonique ne pouvait rien faire de mal, et en même temps, il avait peur de ce qui allait advenir. Le sentiment que les choses allaient changer ne le quittait plus.

N'être ni plus un sage, ni plus un monstre, mais pire, bien pire.

* * *

**Ohohoh !**

Est-ce que Fudo aurait déjà réussi à se faire "voir" du professeur, sans même le savoir ?

Le prochain chapitre sera en PoV Fudo, bien sûr, et nos deux zigotos vont commencer à mettre le doigt sur ce qui cloche.. Suspens ?

En attendant, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et profitez à fond de ce week-end ! Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 3 !

Ciao~ :D


	4. Chapitre III

Coucou ! :)

Il me semble que vous avez attendu la suite avec impatience, non ? Et bien vous voilà servis ! Je aussi aussi plutôt contente de voir que vous avez tous jeté des pierres à la sorcière du dernier chapitre. Je HAIS cette prof (heureusment que Kido est là, hein Fudo ?)

Que dire d'autre à part merci de suivre mes écrits et bonne lecture ? Dans ce chapitre, nous sommes de nouveau en PoV Fudo ;)

Enjoy~

* * *

«Pour un jeune, l'avenir est une chose lointaine, abstraite, irréelle, à laquelle il ne croit pas vraiment.» _J'aimerai y croire, je vous assure mais regardez-moi. Vous croiriez à l'avenir d'un type comme moi, vous ?_

_Fudo._

* * *

«Je ne comprends pas bien.»

Kido haussa les sourcils de surprise, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

«Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?»

Que Fudo ne comprenne pas quelque chose en mathématique relevait d'une sorte de miracle négatif. Le brun fit la moue, fixant la figure géométrique au tableau : il était déjà souvent allé voir le professeur à la fin de l'heure pour discuter un peu, ou du moins pour dire des choses sans intérêt particulier auxquelles l'enseignant ne répondait jamais autrement que par un "tu vas être en retard sur ton prochain cours". Mais cette fois-ci, c'était…

«Comment on est censés pouvoir calculer cette courbe ?»

Le châtain suivit le chemin de son regard et réfléchit un moment, avant de l'aviser à nouveau et d'expliquer :

«Eh bien... J'ai passé l'heure à expliquer que c'est un cercle.»

Fudo haussa les sourcils.

«J'ai passé l'heure à voir une courbe.»

Il pointa du doigt la fameuse courbe, de la forme d'un arc d'ellipse. Kido fixa encore une fois le tableau, avant de faire un pas sur le côté pour prendre un feutre.

«Ceci... est un cercle dans le plan (a). Et nous sommes dans le plan (b).» expliqua-t-il en traçant les plans au tableau.

«Mais c'est pas un cercle alors. C'est juste un morceau de son tracé.»

«Non, puisque (b) coupe le cercle du plan (a) en son diamètre.»

«Dans ce cas ça devrait ressembler à un arc de cercle, pas à cette espèce de... D'arc d'ovale.»

Kido secoua la tête. Il déboucha son marqueur pour dessiner une figure à côté.

«C'est parce que (b) n'est pas perpendiculaire à (a). Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit en cours ?»

Fudo ne répondit pas, analysa le dessin et finit par baisser la tête en reniflant, agacé. Le professeur reboucha son feutre et s'adossa au mur en silence pendant un court instant. Le brun attendit qu'il parle, parce qu'il allait le faire, sans aucun doute.

«Tu ne voulais pas me parler ? Dépêche-toi, j'ai cours après.»

Comme prévu, l'homme avait su lire en lui. Il releva la tête et sourit légèrement.

«On pourrait en discuter autour d'un café.»

«Insolence.»

«Vous êtes pas drôle.»

Fudo se redressa pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Il aimait faire durer le silence, il aimait croire que ça suffisait à ce qu'ils se comprennent. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas ; Kido fronça les sourcils et fit d'un ton pressant :

«Alors ?»

Ne pas abuser de l'intérêt que lui portait l'homme, ça Fudo l'avait compris. Il ne devait pas croire qu'il l'avait apprivoisé, il en était encore loin ; le moindre écart, la moindre fausse note et le châtain en reviendrait à l'ignorer, voir le détester, comme les autres. Après tout, pourquoi faire des efforts si une personne qu'on croyait renfermer d'énormes mystères s'avérait simplement stupide et bornée? Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas.

«Juste pour vous dire que mes parents ne viendront pas à la réunion parents-profs de ce soir.»

«Pourquoi ?»

La réponse de Kido avait fusé. Le brun ne put cacher son étonnement face à la vivacité de sa réaction ; l'autre le fixait sans dévier son regard, ses yeux rubis lourdement posé sur ses épaules fatiguées.

«Parce que.» répondit-il spontanément.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à _donner_. Le professeur sembla saisir la nuance rien qu'à travers son parce que. Son regard se radoucit vaguement, il s'avança pour venir s'asseoir sur son bureau.

«Essaie de les faire venir. C'est important, les professeurs vont expliquer des choses sur le diplôme à la fin de l'année.»

«Je vous dis qu'ils ne peuvent pas.»

Son ton définitif bloqua l'homme dans sa tentative de surenchère. Il resta interdit un moment, semblant saisir la profondeur de son non catégorique, et le silence tomba à nouveau. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas. Et il n'y avait rien à ajouter à ça. Fudo chercha un moyen de prendre congé maintenant que l'autre se taisait, et allait dire quelque chose lorsque Kido reprit justement la parole :

«C'est à eux de voir. Mais c'est une réunion importante.»

L'élève resta sans voix un instant. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, le regard rassurant du professeur. Toujours se méfier des regards qui essayaient de rassurer, il connaissait bien ; c'était toujours les premiers à trahir après ça. Sa mère par exemple. Ses beaux yeux bleu le hantait encore tellement qu'il croyait qu'il devenait fou. Il secoua la tête sous le regard interrogatif de l'enseignant et finit par le fixer droit dans les yeux, incertain et persuadé tout à la fois.

«Je leur dirai.»

Mais ils ne viendront pas. La fin implicite de la phrase, Kido dut la saisir puisqu'il hocha la tête d'un air vague. Le brun se redressa et hissa son sac sur son épaule : il ne dit rien, ni au revoir, ni merci, parce qu'il savait que cette conversation n'était pas terminée. Elle reprendrait son cours lorsque le professeur aurait compris que dans sa famille, la notion de famille, c'était pas la priorité. Comme partout en fin de compte, l'individu triomphait de tout, sur tout, et maquillait son égocentrisme par une commisération spectaculaire. Au moins, chez lui, on ne s'amusait pas à jouer les hypocrites. Disons même qu'on ne savait tout simplement pas le faire ; aucun d'eux ne l'avait jamais appris.

Le garçon avait quitté la salle sur sa dernière phrase sans prêter attention à son aîné. Ni à son air intrigué ni à son regard qui glissait subtilement sur sa silhouette de dos, pour survoler une forme qui lui était déjà familière, pour s'en imprégner. Il ne concevait pas qu'il puisse avoir vraiment, sincèrement, miraculeusement éveillé l'intérêt de l'adulte : Kido était une sorte de sage inaccessible, tout le monde dans ce lycée le savait. C'était un peu triste et ennuyant, en tout cas c'est ce que Fudo avait toujours pensé. Mais en vérité, aussi vrai qu'il savait cacher son jeu, il était persuadé désormais que le professeur dissimulait avec brio une personnalité surprenante.

Le genre de personnalité qui pousse du jour au lendemain à reconsidérer quelqu'un qu'on pensait jusque là notre ennemi, qui fait ménager un terrain pour un entente tacite tout en maintenant la relation dans une froideur certaine.

Le genre qui vous faisait vous pâmer pour lui lorsqu'il vous maintenait à l'écart, et qui vous donnait envie de le faire languir un peu quand il se décidait à prendre des initiatives. Un véritable chef d'orchestre, un subtil maître de jeu, qui se laissait volontiers prendre lui-même au divertissement.

* * *

Il savait depuis une éternité qu'il avait perdu des choses que certains ne pouvaient pas s'imaginer vivre sans. L'amour d'une mère, celle qu'on croit posséder légitimement, son avis, ses conseils, ils en avaient tous ici, ça coulait de source. Toutes ces femmes dans la salle, assises droites, fières de se tenir là pour entendre parler d'un certificat que leur progéniture avait mérité de toute façon, fières d'avoir engendré la haute partie de la future pyramide sociale. Elles se retrouvent à écouter les professeurs, noter des informations dont elles ne se serviront pas, lever la main pour poser une question, plus par zèle et exhibition de leur attention que par besoin d'en savoir plus. Dans leurs regards, il y avait cette impression d'appartenance à une caste d'avenir, à travers leurs enfants, qu'elles voyaient déjà médecins, avocats, responsables commerciaux de grandes multi nationales dont elles recevraient des produits dérivés.

Aucune d'elles n'avait vraiment remarqué le garçon, qui, dans le fond de la salle, s'appuyait contre le mur et l'armoire. Personne n'avait vu son corps cassé dans un mutisme obtus, absent. Fudo écoutait d'une oreille distraite, profondément concentré dans l'observation de la cours interne par la fenêtre. Il fixait avec acharnement la porte d'entrée, celle par laquelle, peut-être, par le plus grand des miracles quelqu'un viendrait pour lui.

Mais non, les portes restaient obstinément closes, les professeurs parlaient des épreuves dans leur matière, de ce que devaient faire les élèves, de la façon dont ils devaient réviser et s'organiser, de l'orientation post diplôme aussi, et Fudo regardait par la fenêtre. Autant d'informations dont se gorgeaient les mères, telles des éponges, avides de réussite pour leurs enfants, et autant de mots qui traversaient la cervelle du brun sans s'y accrocher.

Les femmes ne se posaient pas de questions. Elle ne voyaient pas le jeune homme, coincé dans l'ombre de l'armoire au fond de la classe. Elles ne s'étaient même pas demandé si il était le fils d'une d'entre elles : non, sinon, pourquoi serait-il ici, seul, à fixer le dehors aussi opiniâtrement ? Elles reconnaissaient un étranger, un inconnu, se demandaient peut-être ce qu'il faisait là. On sentait bien qu'il n'était pas un de leurs fils, un de ces pures porteurs de succès : qu'il avait quelque chose de malsain à être seul, caché ainsi dans l'ombre. Qu'un garçon dont la mère n'était pas présente parmi elles n'était pas de leur caste victorieuse.

On reconnait un étranger, un marginal, dans ces moments-là précisément. Quand il était temps de montrer ce qu'on avait pour soi, ces certitudes qui ne cèderaient qu'avec la vie. Fudo était vraisemblablement le seul ici à croire en lui.

Mais le brun le savait, qu'il n'était même pas là pour se soutenir. Il avait porté l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne pour lui, attendait avec une ferveur muette mais profonde quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu, lui semblait-il, franchir le seuil de ce lycée.

Le jeune homme perçut sur lui le regard compatissant de son professeur de mathématiques, et refusa de le croiser. Il continua à regarder fixement ces portes qui ne s'ouvriraient pas, pourtant persuadé qu'elles pouvaient bouger, qu'il suffisait d'un effort. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas cette situation qui respirait la pitié autant que le dédain. Il se maudit d'être resté à la réunion, de penser qu'avec un peu de chance, son absence à la maison réveillerait le peu d'instinct familial qui demeurait encore en son sein. Il avait espéré qu'on se souvienne de ce qu'il avait dit au téléphone à peine deux heures plus, de sa supplique, son ton plein d'espoir et de résignation.

Mais non, au final, il n'y avait que lui, les portes closes, l'indifférences des autres mères, et le regard de pitié du professeur principal. C'était répugnant.

Il ne voulait pas de cette compassion infamante, de ce que le châtain lui offrait en le regardant à cet instant. Il voulait juste quitter son mur, la salle, le lycée, rentrer dans cet appartement sombre à l'odeur de renfermé qu'il appelait "la maison". Allumer son radiateur une vingtaine de minutes, pas plus, se coller à la tôle chaude, brûlante, avec ses couvertures et son coussin, s'endormir dans cette position indigente. Se réveiller le lendemain sans que rien n'ait changé, aller au quai pour distribuer les journaux, puis dans les toilettes du lycée pour gagner de quoi faire des courses, se faire insulter à la sortie alors qu'il essuyait sa bouche, s'enterrer vivant dans cette routine écœurante et destructrice. Il n'osait pas croire qu'il allait mourir un jour, et que son quotidien ait pu ressembler à autre chose, pourtant, il n'en serait sans doute jamais rien. Il y aurait toujours un coin sombre où dormir, un lieu où se rendre en traînant les pieds, des trucs à lécher pour subsister.

«Merci pour votre attention.»

La conclusion le sortit de ses pensées. Il ne quitta pas sa place, attendit que les parents quittent la salle, ainsi que les professeurs, et se redressa enfin de son mur. Il ne restait que Kido et lui, chacun à son bout de la pièce, dans une sorte d'intemporalité. L'enseignant rangeait ses affaires lentement, calmement, et lui, hésitait à parler. Dire quelque chose du style "je vous l'avais bien dit", ou "au revoir", pour clore la discussion qu'ils n'avaient pas fini plus tôt. Comme il n'arrivait pas à se décider, il choisit de partir sans rien dire : il n'y avait simplement rien à ajouter. Pourtant, l'homme lança posément, brisant le silence uniforme de la salle, dans un élan de certitude :

«Tu veux attendre encore un peu ?»

Fudo ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Il avait pensé que le châtain allait admettre sa défaite. Mais dans son expression doucereuse, il y avait quelque chose qui l'interpellait ; peut-être une faussette, ou un pli près de l'oeil, que le garçon comprit. En réalité, l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui avait de l'espoir, pas de la pitié comme il l'avait cru au départ -c'est que l'espérance de la part des autres ressemblait parfois à de la pitié.

Il déglutit.

«Je veux bien.»

Sa voix avait frémi d'incertitude. Il se maudissait de s'accrocher encore à cet espoir. Car plus que pour suivre la conférence, il aurait voulu qu'_il _vienne, par principe, pour témoigner une sorte de croyance, de certitude. Même si venir jusqu'ici devait paraître une épreuve insurmontable. Le professeur lui fit signe de s'installer, car il avait compris que ça allait prendre du temps, et encore, si tant est que quelqu'un vienne. Il laissa son sac sur son bureau et sortit de la salle, peut-être une minute ou deux, et quand il revint, il avait deux gobelets fumants dans les mains. Le brun esquissa un faible sourire alors que l'homme arrivait à son niveau, s'asseyait à la table, à sa hauteur, et posait en face de lui la boisson, un sourire léger étirant ses lèvres fines.

«J'ai pris un chocolat pour toi.»

Le brun ne réagit pas autrement que par un plissement d'yeux.

«Je bois du café vous savez.» répliqua-t-il, même si dans le fond, il s'en fichait un peu.

«A ton âge, on boit du chocolat, quand on espère.» répondit calmement l'autre.

«Plus au vôtre ?»

«Pour moi c'est encore différent : je suis à un âge où on espère plus vraiment.»

Fudo but une gorgée de son chocolat en soupirant, apaisé par sa chaleur et la douceur de son goût sucré. Il aimait cette ironie, ce drôle d'humour.

«Vous parlez comme un vieillard.»

«Je dois en être un, au fond.»

«Vous n'êtes pas si âgé.»

Quoi que dans le fond, Fudo était incapable de donner un âge à son professeur. Il y avait un tel écart entre l'apparente jeunesse de ses traits et ses réflexions dont les racines remontaient aux origines du monde, qu'il ne savait pas quoi en conclure : c'était le mélange d'une jouvence intacte et d'une conscience survenue des temps anciens.

«Vous avez à peine trente ans.»

La spéculation fit sourire l'homme. Il but une gorgée de son café -parce que le désespoir s'accompagnait de café visiblement-, et le jeune homme avisa avec gourmandise sa pomme d'Adam rouler sous sa peau. Il n'était généralement pas friand des pommes mais il avouait que celle-ci en particulier donnait envie d'être goûtée, du bout des lèvres. Il décida d'insister :

«Je me trompe ?»

«Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un élève peut se permettre de demander à son professeur.»

«Donc j'ai raison.»

L'enseignant plissa les yeux.

«J'ai trois fois ton âge au carré divisé par ton âge puis multiplié par trois et enfin divisé par onze demi.»

Fudo haussa un sourcil avant de laisser échapper un rire franc qui fit sourire à son tour le professeur.

«De tête ?» rigola-t-il.

«Tu en es capable.»

«J'ai déjà oublié votre énoncé.»

Kido sourit en avisant la cours, l'air plus calme qu'impatient. Le brun observa ses doigts masculins; il avait remonté ses manches, comme tous les soirs à partir de 17h, exhibant ses avant bras au grain de peau qui semblait si exquis. Le garçon finit son chocolat, fermant les yeux. C'était bon, c'était doux, l'homme avait raison : les garçons de son âge avaient encore besoin de chocolat parfois. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et Fudo se redressa, l'espoir s'éveillant dans son poitrail. Le professeur suivit son regard vers l'entrée de la salle, où on vit bientôt se dessiner une ombre, floue, qui s'approchait.

Finalement, le concierge se montra à la porte, sa moustache jaunie par le tabac, frémissante à chacune de ses inspirations et observa alternativement l'étudiant et le professeur avant de dire d'un ton respectueux :

«Excusez-moi Kido-sensei mais je dois fermer les portes du bâtiment.»

Le concerné se leva, imité presque aussitôt par le plus jeune, et s'excusa auprès du gardien d'être resté aussi longtemps. Il alla prendre son sac sur son bureau et fit signe au garçon de le suivre hors de la pièce tandis que l'homme à la moustache éteignait la lumière et fermait la porte à clé. Le concierge précisa qu'il allait faire le tour du couloir pour fermer les portes qui auraient pu être laissées ouvertes et les lumières qu'on aurait laissées allumées. Le professeur lui souhaita une bonne soirée et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, accompagné de Fudo.

«Je suis désolé qu'ils ne soient pas venus.» lâcha-t-il lorsqu'ils eurent franchi la porte principale du lycée.

Fudo haussa les épaules.

«Merci pour le chocolat chaud.» répondit-il.

Ils avaient marché ensemble jusqu'au train, et avaient patienté dans la nuit glaciale ensemble, silencieusement. Fudo ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il n'avait pas été seul. Sa présence imposante et sa chaleur corporelle le rassuraient, oui, ses frissonnements dans le froid et ses soupirs condensés le rassuraient, mystérieusement. Et puis, ces quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore en hauteur, ses grands pieds, ses épaules structurées, son regard lourd sous ses cils clairs, ça faisait du bien. Ça donnait envie de se cacher entre ses bras, à l'abri du monde. Le train arriva et ils y montèrent sans rien dire, d'un même mouvement. Le wagon était silencieux aussi, seulement perturbé par quelques discussions, des types qui téléphonaient, le grincement de la carcasse métallique et de la progression sur les rails.

«Tu devrais rentrer directement chez toi.» conseilla le châtain entre deux silences. «Ce n'est plus l'heure pour des enfants de distribuer les journaux.»

Fudo se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était plus très loin d'être adulte, se disant que c'était stupide : il venait de passer une soirée à attendre son papa, un chocolat chaud entre les mains. Alors il hocha vaguement la tête, le regard perdu dans le paysage sombre qui défilait derrière la vitre.

L'enseignant le regardait, le fixait avec insistance, mais ce n'était ni indiscret ni pervers : et le brun aimait bien ça, alors il le laissa faire. Quoi qu'on pense d'un homme qui regarde fixement un adolescent, il ne trouvait pas ça déplacé. Il savait que l'enseignant ne le détaillait pas vraiment par curiosité malsaine, mais juste pour soutenir ses pensées d'une image concrète : en mathématiques, cela facilitait souvent la réflexion que de représenter un repère, un cercle trigonométrique, une figure.

Un visage.

Car il le savait, l'homme ne pensait qu'à lui, à cet instant, son cerveau ne concevait rien d'autre que l'énigme qu'il incarnait. Et il aimait savoir qu'on l'étudiait avec autant d'acharnement.

Il sourit sans se détourner du défilement des bâtiments, ce qui intrigua le châtain. Il aperçut du coin de son regard que l'homme fronçait les sourcils, concentré. On annonça finalement l'arrêt où descendait toujours le professeur, Fudo s'autorisa enfin un regard dans sa direction : il mourait d'envie de faire quelque chose d'incroyable, quelque chose qui obsède l'homme toute la nuit, qui le fasse se tourner et retourner sur son matelas avec fureur parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, parce que ça le perturbait. Et il avait une idée bien précise de ce qui pourrait déclencher ce trouble chez le châtain. Pourtant, il se retint, il se contenta de l'observer descendre du train, en silence. Kido s'arrêta sur le bord du quai, alors que les portes étaient toujours ouvertes, et avisa son étudiant d'un air hésitant. Fudo le fixa, attentif. Il mourait d'envie qu'il se passe quelque chose... N'importe quoi.

Mais finalement non. Les portes se refermèrent sur le regard magnifique de Kido, sans que Fudo n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Et le train repartit.

* * *

Comment ? J'ose encore vous laisser dans cette situation jusqu'au week-end prochain ? Oui x)

Alors c'est quoi ce mic mac autour de la famille de Fudo hum ? Je vous laisse faire vos hypothèses dans la zone de reviews x)

En attendant samedi ou dimanche prochaine, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end ;)

Bisous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ~


	5. Chapitre IV

**AVIS GENERAL ! : JE DOIS COMMENCER DES MAINTENANT A ECRIRE LA PROCHAINE FICTION (CELLE-CI EST TERMINEE); VOUS PREFERERIEZ UN AUTRE AU OU UNE FIC DANS L'UNIVERS DE IE ? LAISSEZ VOTRE AVIS DANS LES REVIEWS !**

Coucou tout le monde !

Comme convenu voici la suite de Valeur Interdite.

**Avant de commencer je tiens à m'excuser, je ne pourrais probablement pas répondre à vos reviews aujourd'hui**, j'ai de gros devoirs (de maths et de sciences justement) la semaine qui vient alors je vais optimiser mon temps aujourd'hui. J'ai tout de même pris le temps de relire pour éliminer un maximum de fautes ou de tournures de phrases dégueulasses, mais si vous en spotez une faites-m'en part :)

Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui :

Il y a plusieurs point qui ne sont pas encore clairs dans la fiction, notamment **la famille de Fudo**, et dans ce chapitre la mise en place d'une nouvelle sous-intrigue concernant Kido. **Je sais que ça peut paraître confus mais je ne peux pas vous donner d'éléments tout de suite.** Je vous rassure, on en apprendra un peu plus à chaque chapitre (et tous les sous-récits seront traités).

Enfin, je tiens à vous assurer (surtout à toi, **ma chère Ananda**, qui as eu l'air si scandalisée par le comportement du système éducatif).

Nous sommes au Japon ! J'ai déjà dû en parler succinctement dans une fiction précédente (peut-être _Harassment_ mais je ne sais plus très bien) de l'absence de structures sociales au Japon (et dans la majorité des pays d'Asie). Non seulement l'école est payante mais en plus, il n'existe aucune aide financière pour les élèves en difficultés (d'où le fait que Fudo soit livré à lui même et ne compte pas demander un assistante sociale ou un truc du genre). Cette explication devrait vous aider à comprendre ce chapitre ;)

Voilà; on se retrouve en bas ;)

Enjoy~

* * *

«Il y a, au-delà de tout mon discours, et de ce que j'en puis dire particulièrement, je ne sais quelle force inexplicable et fatale.» _D'ailleurs, de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais aussi bien cru à quelque chose que ni la logique ni la raison n'avaient su correctement expliquer._

* * *

Kido se réveilla doucement, la tête dans le coton. Il avait un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux, un vrai défi ce matin. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir correctement la veille, il avait passé plus de la moitié de sa nuit à se tourner et retourner sur son lit à la recherche de tranquillité. Et non, elle n'était pas venue.

Il se leva, le froid engourdissant ses membres et lui donnant envie de replonger dans ses draps. Il connaissait cette raideur du corps, ce désir de chaleur, il savait d'où ça venait. Il baissa les yeux. Bien sûr.

Il bascula sa tête en arrière en soupirant : il regrettait si souvent d'être un homme et d'avoir des besoins primaires, c'était terrible. Il avisa son réveil, se demandant s'il avait le temps de s'en occuper ou s'il avait l'obligation de se dépêcher : et comme de bien entendu, il avait déjà douze minutes de retard. Il se leva, irrité, et se hâta d'aller s'habiller et de se laver. Il n'avait pas le temps de prendre une douche, il le ferait le soir venu. Il fut prêt très rapidement, ne restait plus qu'à finir de se brosser les dents, et prit juste le temps de jeter un regard par la fenêtre de sa cuisine pour voir si il y avait du monde sur le quai. Enfin, s'il y avait quelqu'un debout dans le froid, tendant ses journaux en tremblant. Mais ce matin, il n'y avait personne.

Il cracha la mousse de son dentifrice dans son évier et se rinça rapidement la bouche. Il décida de laisser sa brosse à dent à côté de son plan de travail et se précipita à son miroir pour mettre correctement sa cravate.

Il avait réussi à se refouler –et s'en félicitait-, mais il savait d'avance que ce n'était que partie remise : le corps était très doué pour se souvenir de ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il ajusta son col, mit son manteau, son écharpe et ses chaussures, puis prit son sac.

Il sentait que cette journée allait être longue. Très longue.

* * *

Kido passa ses mains sur son visage. Comme escompté, cette journée avait commencé de manière désespérante. L'enseignante de SES à qui il avait fourni un faux nom avait fini par s'en apercevoir, après avoir passé la semaine à s'acharner auprès de la vie scolaire, pour savoir pourquoi Husui Eiji n'était toujours pas collé. On avait dû finir par lui dire le vrai nom du brun, et elle s'était empressé de le coller et de venir s'expliquer avec lui : en clair Kido venait de se prendre la tête avec la sorcière. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas très populaire auprès de ses collègues, il s'était vu défendre par Endo et Kamisawa-san et avait échappé de peu au conflit.

Il avait aussi discuté avec Endo, qui était le professeur de sport de sa classe, et qui était venu lui parler de Fudo. Il avait semblé bien embêté, parce que textuellement, «Fudo était un garçon très doué» mais qu'il ne pouvait pas pour autant «se permettre de sécher les cours quand ça lui chantait» et que par ailleurs, il «ne devait pas se soucier du paiement pour le club de foot». Dans le fond, ça ne le dérangeait pas de ne pas être payé puisque ce n'était pas cet argent qui lui permettait de vivre -le club ce n'était qu'un bonus pour lui, et avant tout un plaisir- mais qu'il s'inquiétait «de la situation financière et/ou sociale» du jeune homme. Kido avait hoché la tête, parfaitement d'accord, et dit qu'il essaierait d'en toucher deux mots au concerné.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Kamisawa-san, l'enseignante de sciences physiques, était venue lui rendre visite aussi. Il aimait bien cette femme, et savait que c'était probablement plus que réciproque. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds vénitien, un tonus à toute épreuve, un regard noisette qui faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseur, et certainement quelques années de plus que lui -oh, pas beaucoup. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient de passion pour ce qu'elle faisait, et ça réchauffait le cœur. Elle avait voulu aborder avec lui le sujet Fudo -oui, encore-, et avait commencé tout comme Endo, à lui avouer qu'elle trouvait le jeune homme brillant, mais que son absentéisme fréquent était un frein incontestable au dressage d'une appréciation digne de ce nom. Elle lui assura que si le jeune homme comptait demander une grande école après son diplôme, il serait gêné par les remarques de son dossier, même si ses notes étaient correctes.

De plus, elle avait remarqué l'absence des parents de Fudo à la réunion parents-profs d'il y avait quelques jours, et se demandait si le garçon n'était pas émancipé ou un truc du genre. Puis, après hésitation, elle avait dit qu'en tant que profs, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour lui, surtout dans un lycée élitiste comme Teikoku, mais que s'il pouvait au moins faire l'effort de venir en cours, tout le monde y trouverait son compte. Bien entendu, Kido avait hoché la tête en promettant qu'il en parlerait au jeune homme. Et puis il avait dû décliner l'offre de sa collègue, qui lui proposait de venir boire un verre avec elle après les cours, prétextant qu'il avait des tonnes de copies à corriger.

Il aimait bien Kamisawa, le problème n'était pas là. Il s'entendait même très bien avec elle mais il sentait que sa collègue cherchait parfois plus qu'une simple amitié, et il ne voulait pas être confronté à ça. Il se voyait mal lui avouer qu'elle n'était pas son genre, alors qu'elle était le genre de femme à être le genre de tous les hommes. Elle lui demanderait si il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, et dans son incapacité totale à produire un mensonge correct, Kido dirait la vérité, qu'il était libre. Et pourquoi ? Il préférait arrêter d'y penser.

Au final, il avait décidé de rester dans sa classe pendant cette récré, puisque la sorcière l'attendait sûrement en salle des profs, et qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de voir ses amis pour l'instant. Mauvaise, mauvaise journée.

Son regard fut attiré au dehors par une soudaine cohue ; les élèves qui habituellement aimaient sortir du lycée pour aller au parc juste en face s'étaient amassés autour des toilettes de la cours de récréation. Et au milieu de cette foule, il y avait deux garçons qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui se battaient. Il soupira en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de surveillant dans les parages, et sortit de sa salle pour rejoindre la cours, dévalant les escaliers rapidement. Les étudiants le laissèrent passer en le reconnaissant, et il arriva rapidement au niveau des imbéciles rageurs, qu'il sépara non sans mal.

«Ça suffit !»

Les belliqueux commencèrent à comprendre qu'ils s'étaient fait pincés par un prof ; l'un d'eux essuya la bave rouge qui coulait de sa lèvre boursoufflée et s'exclama :

«C'est lui, il s'est jeté sur moi !»

«N'importe quoi connard, tu m'as insulté !» cracha l'autre.

«Pas ma faute si t'es une pédale !»

Celui à qui l'insulte était destinée allait se jeter à nouveau sur l'autre pour se battre lorsque le châtain le stoppa dans son élan, excédé, évitant de se prendre un coup au passage. Ces adolescents. A se battre pour de pareilles stupidités, c'était aussi effrayant que douloureux.

«Toi» fit-il en regardant l'imbécile à la lèvre gonflée, «tu arrêtes tout de suite.»

Le concerné ne fit rien pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, fixant obstinément son adversaire. Un surveillant arriva à cet instant, dissipant la foule, et prit le relais du professeur. Il hocha la tête lorsque Kido lui demanda d'emmener ces deux idiots-là chez le proviseur, et s'éloigna en tenant les deux turbulents par le bras. Le professeur soupira, resté seul dans la cours, les autres élèves s'étant dispersés à nouveau. «Pédale», hein ? Cette jeunesse était pétrie de haine. Il entendit derrière lui la cabine des toilettes s'ouvrir et un garçon en sortir discrètement. Il haussa un sourcil, et allait se contenter de retourner dans sa salle lorsque, de la même cabine, sortit quelqu'un que même du coin de l'œil, il était capable de reconnaître.

Fudo se détacha lentement de la porte, conscient d'avoir le professeur en face de lui, soutenant son regard sans dévier tout en essuyant sa bouche avec la manche de son sweater, qu'il portait par-dessus la chemise de son uniforme puisqu'il n'avait pas de manteau. Kido resta figé devant ce spectacle, espérant trouver une autre explication à ce qu'il venait de voir de ses propres yeux, sans succès. Il chercha quelque chose dans le regard bleu de son étudiant, une sorte de justification, quelque chose de raisonnable. Kido ne pouvait pas analyser une situation si la cause lui échappait et que la conséquence lui semblait inadmissible. Le brun finit par détourner les yeux, et allait poursuivre son chemin sans rien dire lorsque l'enseignant reprit ses esprits.

«Fudo !»

Sa voix avait traduit toutes ses interrogations, son incrédulité, son besoin de comprendre. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, silencieux, semblant attendre qu'un ordre l'empêche de poursuivre sa route : il ne viendrait pas de lui-même.

«Suis-moi.»

L'élève enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et suivit son professeur, qui entrait dans le bâtiment, empruntant les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle et Kido ouvrit la porte pour lui faire signe d'entrer. Le brun obéit et alla immédiatement se coller à un des radiateurs, en soupirant. Kido hésita un instant avant de fermer la porte, puis s'avança vers l'étudiant, laissant toujours un écart de quelques mètres entre eux. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que le garçon ait pu faire ce qu'il imaginait, et d'un même côté, il avait peur de se tromper : quel genre de monstre, d'affreux pervers pouvait imaginer un adolescent faire cela ? Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il puisse avoir un esprit aussi vicié, il en serait trop horrifié.

«Fudo, qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ?»

Le brun ne dit d'abord rien, ne releva pas non plus la tête. Il détourna le regard devant l'expression incrédule de son aîné, et ouvrit la bouche dans un élan de témérité, avant de constater qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Kido déglutit, commençant à interpréter chez le garçon les signes de la culpabilité, de la honte, et en même temps d'une impudence à toute épreuve.

«Je faisais quelque chose que vous me reprocheriez.» répondit-il

Kido sentit son cœur se serrer et se maudit pour ça. Cette sensation avait un arrière-goût familier ; il savait qu'il ne devait pas commencer à ressentir cette pression pour Fudo, pour un élève. Les manifestations de l'intérêt, de l'inquiétude, de _l'attention._ Parce qu'il était littéralement concentré sur Fudo, de tout son corps, de tous ses sens, parce qu'il avait confiance et peur à la fois. Il n'aimait pas ça, ça ressemblait à de l'affection, et l'affection lui avait joué trop de mauvais tours pour qu'il lui fasse confiance. Il garda son sang-froid.

«Alors pourquoi tu le faisais ?»

L'élève haussa les épaules. Il osa enfin lever ses yeux bleus vers son professeur, qui se raidit en y rencontrant une lueur flamboyante. Il déglutit alors que le garçon se redressait de son radiateur pour se rapprocher de lui.

«Vous ne posez pas les bonnes questions, sensei...»

Il s'approchait de lui de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps ne soient espacés que de quelques centimètres.

«Généralement on me dit "Mais t'aimes ça en fait ?", "Petite pute", ou "tu te les prends dans le cul aussi, enculé ?"»

Kido avait la gorge serrée. Cette peine dans la voix du garçon le touchait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Il était même assez admiratif du jeune homme pour si bien prendre ces propos haineux, ces insultes en coup-bas, pour les répéter d'un air aussi calme.

«Généralement je réponds "Tu aimerais ça aussi", "A ton service", ou "Oui mais pas la tienne, désolé." Généralement je m'en sors pas sans me battre.»

Il haussa les épaules, ses doigts venant jouer d'un geste absent avec la cravate de son vis-à-vis, qui à vrai dire ne s'en rendit pas compte tant il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du jeune homme : lorsqu'enfin il le réalisa, il tira sur la cravate en fronçant les sourcils. Mais le gamin gardait son sourire, imperturbable.

«Et puis parfois, un de ceux qui est venu me voir se fait remarquer par un pote, ça le dégoûte, et ils se battent devant les toilettes pendant que j'en occupe un autre.»

Kido ferma soudainement les yeux. Les mots crus de son étudiant le faisait frémir d'horreur. Il savait que le garçon ne cherchait pas à le provoquer par ce chemin, rien de ce genre, mais qu'il s'attelait à appeler les choses par leurs noms. Les artifices, c'était pas son genre, lui qui marchait à l'économie, sans relâche. Les doigts du jeune homme revenaient jouer avec sa cravate, indolemment.

«Sensei...»

Fudo sembla hésiter à formuler sa phrase.

«Je sais que vous voulez en parler au proviseur, ou que vous allez essayer de convoquer mes parents.» dit-il doucement. «Mais si vous avez un peu de considération pour moi, s'il vous plaît, ne le faîte pas.»

Kido resta impassible lorsque le jeune homme tenta de sonder son expression. Fudo ne comprenait pas.

«J'en ai besoin, de cet argent, si ça venait à se savoir, j'aurai des problèmes et... ma famille aussi.» acheva-t-il.

Kido lâcha un soupir et retira à nouveau sa cravate des mains de l'étudiant. Il se massa l'arête du nez un instant, les yeux clos tandis que l'autre attendait le verdict, la réponse à ce qui était pour lui une question de survie. Le professeur ne pouvait pas faire ça, ce que lui demandait son élève, il ne pouvait pas ne pas en parler, laisser le garçon continuer à mener son business dans les toilettes du lycée. Premièrement parce que ce genre de rapport était formellement interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école, et deuxièmement parce que les transactions de type financières n'étaient pas plus tolérée par le règlement de Teikoku. Et puis même en dehors de son devoir de professeur -c'est-à-dire, dénoncer le fautif-, il ne pouvait personnellement pas laisser faire ça. Fudo n'était qu'un gamin, bon sang, il ne devait pas être confronté au marché du sexe si tôt, par nécessité.

Même si dans le fond, il valait mieux qu'il fasse des fellations à l'abris dans les cabines du lycée plutôt qu'il ne fasse les trottoirs la nuit pour tomber sur des vieillards vicieux et dérangés qui lui arracherait toute son âme. Et c'est ce que le garçon allait finir par faire si il ne pouvait plus gagner sa vie dans le lycée. Et entre deux maux, ne valait-il pas mieux de choisir le moindre ? Kido ne savait pas quoi faire.

«Dis-moi juste... Si je peux t'aider.» lâcha-t-il.

Sa requête surprit le brun, qui resta incertain un moment, avant de baisser la tête -et Kido aurait juré avoir vu sa pomme d'Adam rouler de haut en bas sous sa peau.

«Vous pouvez faire comme du chocolat chaud.» murmura-t-il d'un ton qui n'y croyait plus vraiment, les yeux rivés au sol.

Kido plissa les yeux. Non, pas un trace de moquerie dans la voix de Fudo. Il était parfaitement sérieux. L'enseignant était gré d'accorder sa demande au garçon, mais il ne connaissait pas trente-six façons de consoler quelqu'un, et dans sa situation, sa façon semblait totalement déplacée. Il soupira encore une fois -vraiment ce gamin, il allait lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Il posa sa main sur le haut de son crâne, ébouriffa maladroitement ses cheveux sans trop savoir quoi faire d'autre. Une délicieuse odeur de fraise et d'herbe coupée lui parvint et il se dit que le sort s'acharnait à lui torturer l'esprit. Fudo était un paradoxe par bien des manières : ses yeux étaient soulignés d'une fatigue adulte alors que ses cheveux sentaient le shampoing pour les enfants, son sourire audacieux masquait sa mâchoire serrée, sa gorge nouée.

Le brun laissa tomber sa tête en avant, avec lenteur, la posa lourdement contre l'épaule de l'adulte en face de lui, le nez enfoui dans sa chemise. Kido déglutit, le parfum musqué et juvénile du plus jeune envahissant ses sens. Ses cheveux doux et fins glissaient soyeusement entre ses doigts, comme une étoffe précieuse, son souffle chaud chatouillait la peau de son cou. La main de Kido descendit doucement dans la nuque du brun, dans une caresse de réconfort, et il sentit sa peau devenir chair de poule sous ses mouvements lents. Le regard de Kido se posa sur la pendule au fond de la classe, qui indiquait qu'il ne tarderait plus à sonner. Et puis il ferma les yeux, désirant profiter de cet instant, s'imprégner de l'odeur si particulière du garçon, de ses cheveux soyeux et de sa peau vierge qui devait avoir goût de sucrerie.

Fudo poussa un soupir épuisé, et Kido crut reconnaître le désespoir dans son souffle. Ou bien ce n'était que son imagination : le brun était un garçon plein de force. Il ne pouvait pas être dépassé par les choses, lui qui se disait toujours très grand et très fort. Alors il resserra spontanément sa prise sur sa nuque, remonta dans ses cheveux pour soutenir sa tête, tenta d'imprimer dans sa mémoire la forme épuré, longue et duveteuse de son cou, de ses cervicales.

Le brun était seul. Kido sentait sa solitude, il la prenait de plein fouet, comme s'il avait fallu d'un contact. Le garçon était seul face au monde, à l'adversité, affrontait la bêtise des adolescents, l'aveuglement des hommes, et souriait avec défiance car il se savait capable de triompher sur tout. Et pourtant, son existence reposait sur l'équilibre précaire de l'argent, de ce qu'il devait faire pour en gagner, de ce qu'il devait faire s'il n'en gagnait pas. Et dans tout ça, il y avait sa foi inébranlable en la justice, sa justice à lui. Demander à ce qu'on ne dénonce pas son business parce que ça répondait à la logique de son monde, cette logique de survie, à ce qu'il considérait juste au vu de sa situation. Et Kido ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Il ne pouvait que se taire, suivre la vision du brun parce que dans le fond, il n'avait pas tort, peut-être essayer de trouver une solution, tout en sachant que Teikoku ne la lui donnerait pas.

Il devait juste hocher la tête.

Pourtant, dans ses bras, c'était bien Fudo ? C'était bien lui, son odeur de savon et de lait, qui respirait doucement dans le creux de son cou ?

Il devait avoir besoin de réconfort. Fudo n'était pas une sorte de surhomme, ou d'une autre espèce, non, Fudo avait comme tout le monde ses instants de faiblesse, où les genoux fléchissent, où les yeux se tournent vers le sol. Se l'imaginer fit frémir Kido : Fudo, faible ? Non. Le garçon se redressa lentement et la main que le professeur avait perdue dans ses cheveux glissa spontanément sur sa joue. Kido allait la retirer lorsque le jeune homme posa sa main dessus, doucement, callant ses doigts entres les siens. Il s'immergea dans son regard d'azur, ce regard de ciel couvert par quelques méchants nuages qui ne demandaient qu'à pleuvoir, et que Kido avait envie de chasser.

Fudo lui sourit, son coeur rata un battement.

La machine était en marche. Kido laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps, la sonnerie retentissant dans le couloir, l'élève s'éloigna de lui, et il le regarda quitter sa salle, perdu dans ses pensées. Il commençait à croire qu'il agissait comme un criminel. Il avisa la main dans laquelle il gardait un fantôme de sensation, la peau du garçon, froide et moite. Il avait pris un étudiant dans ses bras. Un soupir d'horreur lui échappa alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans sa main.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ...?

* * *

Oh lala, Kido, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hum hum. Voilà ce que je disais à propos de la couverture sociale inexistante au Japon. Ca paraît inconcevable en France mais croyez-moi, c'est une réalité ; dans le cas où Fudo ne peut plus mener son business au lycée, soit il ne pourra plus payer sa scolarité et sera viré, soit il devra trouver un moyen plus hardcore de gagner sa vie. Et ne comptez même pas sur une aide de Teikoku, vous l'aurez compris ; l'école au Japon est une entreprise.

La décision finale de Kido peut donc paraître inacceptable (en France en tout cas elle le serait), elle est dans le cas de Fudo totalement justifiée, et c'est vraiment ce qu'il peut faire de mieux !

Et sinon, pour en revenir au début : je vous ai fait une petite farce héhé ;)  
J'ai fait exprés de commencer le chapitre sur Kido qui se réveille avec une trique matinale, à la fois pour montrer son côté profondément humain et pour vous faire penser que j'utiliserai cela par la suite. Ahhh, je vous ai bien eus ! *fière*

**AVIS GENERAL ! : JE DOIS COMMENCER DES MAINTENANT A ECRIRE LA PROCHAINE FICTION (CELLE-CI EST TERMINEE); VOUS PREFERERIEZ UN AUTRE AU OU UNE FIC DANS L'UNIVERS DE IE ? LAISSEZ VOTRE AVIS DANS LES REVIEWS !**

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu (et que vous reconsidérerez le système français, qui malgré nos braillements est fichtrement bien foutu). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aurez pensé de Kido dans ce chapitre, et de Fudo aussi, et si vous avez des questions par rapport à ce que j'ai écrit :)

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapitre V

Hey ! Comment ça, vous attendiez ce chapitre dimanche ?  
On est en week-end long mais ça n'empêche pas mes profs de s'acharner sur moi (snif)... Du coup je publie un peu plus tôt pour libérer all my sunday ;) Croisez les doigts pour moi, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année et avec, mes examens... Glups.

Concernant la question que je vous ai posé le week-end dernier je suppose que je peux vous dire ce que je pense faire : vous avez été plusieurs (reviews ou PM) à réclamer du IE pur et non un AU (ce qui est dommage parce que j'avais une super idée de AU... Je suppose que ça attendra ;). Ellanor en particulier m'a soumis une idée sympathique (que j'ai retrouvé aussi après) alors voilà ;

**à moins que le projet ne s'avère finalement trop conséquent, je pense me lancer dans les aventures de Inazuma Legend Japan (c'est-à-dire, les FFI avec l'équipe adulte) ! J'ai déjà le début d'une trame satisfaisante et tout alors... ;)**

**Ellanor** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu sais que ça fait toujours énormément plaisir de s'entendre dire ce genre de chose, et encore plus quand tu dis que tu adores le KdFd (héhé, ce couple est... ma raison de vivre ;) Comme tu l'as lu je compte bien reprendre ton idée de base (je ne promets rien mais j'essaie ;) ! Merci de suivre Valeur Interdite, ça me fait é-nor-mé-ment plaisir, et surtout, j'espère que la suite te plaira :D  
Bisous et à une prochaine fois j'espère ! :)

**Je m'excuse d'avance envers celles qui ont laissé des reviews, je suis un peu prise par le temps ce week-end (sisi je vous jure x) alors je ne peux pas répondre. Je vous remercie humblement, c'est tellement génial de votre part de me soutenir ! Ce chapitre est pour vous, qui êtes toujours là, parfois depuis une éternité... MERCI ! **

Voilà pour ce qui est de l'avant propos : maintenant, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre 5 ;)

* * *

«On doit se ressembler un peu, vous et moi, quand même, puisqu'on est les seuls à ne pas ressembler aux autres.» _Cette solitude qu'on lit sur vos épaules, l'ombre qui s'étend dans votre regard comme les nuages sur une plaine, je reconnais cette fragilité dans nos êtres; la même, grande, sublime, et cruelle faiblesse._

_Fudo._

* * *

Fudo piétina sur place, pour faire disparaître autour de lui toute cette poudre blanche. Elle prouvait qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis au moins une heure. Il essayait de se réchauffer les mains, les enfouissait dans ses poches d'imper, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il avait fini de distribuer ses journaux, juste avant que la neige ne commence à tomber, par miracle, parce que tout le monde sait que ce genre de temps c'est mauvais pour les affaires.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des flocons dans ses cheveux, ne réussissant qu'à moitié, et fixa un banc un peu plus loin : il était couvert d'une fine couche de neige, dont il n'osait pas se débarrasser avec ses mains déjà gelées. Et puis, le banc devait être froid et mouillé de toute manière, pas moyen de se geler le cul là-dessus. Pourtant il commençait à ne plus sentir ses pieds engourdis par le froid, ses chaussures en toiles trempées par la neige. Il n'y avait rien de pire que la neige lorsqu'on se les pelait dehors : les gens aimaient la neige parce qu'il la regardait tomber depuis la fenêtre de leur cuisine, et que ça donnait une ambiance féérique à ce long mois de février -et paradoxalement le plus court mois de l'année. Mais quand on piétinait dans la neige un peu boueuse, avec des chaussures absolument pas adaptées, on aimait tout de suite moins l'ambiance féérique et ce qui allait avec.

Il poussa un soupir grelottant tandis que son souffle se matérialisait en nuage sous ses yeux. Il observa la brume un instant, pensif. Il avait envie de fumer quelque chose, histoire de se réchauffer. Mais il n'avait pas de cigarette, et pas vraiment les moyens de s'en offrir... Peut-être qu'il pouvait en taxer une. Mais le quai était désert. Il était le seul assez fou pour piétiner dans la neige aussi tard.

C'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Il avait trop froid aux pieds pour se voir marcher sur plusieurs kilomètres d'ici jusque chez lui. Et à cause de la neige, les trains avaient pris un retard monstrueux. Il frissonna, ses dents s'entrechoquant dans l'atmosphère glaciale. Il maudissait son imper de ne pas savoir le protéger du froid, même s'il se doutait qu'un vêtement donné gratuitement par le journal en guise d'uniforme n'était pas censé protéger de toutes les météos. Le vent mesquin fouettait ses joues irritées et ses oreilles littéralement congelées : il commençait à croire que les trains ne viendraient jamais. Il se demanda s'il pouvait décemment entrer dans un commerce et demander s'il pouvait attendre le train à l'abri et se dit finalement que non. On allait lui demander de consommer et il avait les poches vides.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un poids soudain sur son épaule, et se retourna brusquement, prêt à se défendre. Il saisit son couteau à cran, toujours à portée de main, et crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de soulagement en reconnaissant, emmitouflé dans son écharpe, son professeur de maths.

«Vous vouliez me faire faire une crise cardiaque ?» railla-t-il alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans son poitrail.

Kido avisa la lame que Fudo était en train de remettre discrètement à sa place d'un air réprobateur, et répondit avec de son habituel ton implacable :

«Pas spécialement. Mais toi, tu comptes mourir d'hypothermie ce soir ?»

«J'attends mon train.» marmonna le concerné en essayant d'arrêter de trembler.

«Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'ils ne circulaient plus à cause de la neige ?»

Fudo se sentit soudain un peu bête. Ça expliquait que la place soit déserte. Mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui à pied ! C'était bien trop loin, et puis il avait tellement froid qu'il risquait de s'effondrer en chemin. D'un autre côté, s'il ne bougeait pas, il allait mourir sur place, alors la question ne se posait pas vraiment.

«Tu habites loin ?» demanda le professeur.

«Plutôt oui.» grelotta le garçon, les yeux rivés vers ses pieds. «Vous n'auriez pas une voiture pour me ramener chez moi ?»

Kido sourit et haussa les sourcils avec amusement.

«Si j'avais une voiture, tu crois que je prendrai le train pour aller au lycée tous les jours ?»

Un point pour lui. Un soupir brumeux échappa au brun : il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées dans ce froid, c'était spectaculaire.

«Allez, viens avec moi. Les informations disent qu'il va neiger tard dans la nuit.»

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le châtain se mit en route vers la pâtisserie où il prenait son café le matin. Fudo ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, mais était trop heureux à l'idée de se mettre à l'abri pour répliquer. Ils entrèrent dans la petite boutique, et le brun sentit tous ses muscles se relâcher au contact de la chaleur. Il faisait bon, c'était magique ; un frisson parcourut son échine.

«Oh, bonsoir sensei !»

«Bonsoir.»

Fudo leva les yeux vers son professeur qui s'approchait du comptoir et décida de rester en retrait. Il laissa les adultes discuter, comme on lui avait appris à faire, se contentant de fixer le dehors avec une certaine appréhension. Kido avait l'air de connaître le gérant, peut-être qu'il allait demander à ce qu'il puisse rester jusqu'à ce que le train salvateur vienne le chercher. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se mit à écouter d'une oreille distraite, il crut comprendre que Kido avait acheté quelque chose et qu'il allait simplement partir. L'enseignant salua le pâtissier, qui retournait dans son arrière-boutique et ouvrit la porte pour sortir :

«Viens.»

Le brun ne discuta pas. Il suivit l'homme à travers la grande place sans discuter. Il avisa les empreintes de l'homme et les siennes, qui traçaient leur chemin depuis la boutique, et se rendit soudain compte que Kido avait ouvert une autre porte, celle d'un immeuble, et l'invitait à entrer. Fudo comprit tout de suite que son professeur l'invitait chez lui et s'engouffra sans plus tarder dans le hall. Il s'ébroua, gelé, et souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Il fit face à l'immense miroir près d'une série de boîtes aux lettres, dégageant les flocons dans ses cheveux d'un geste pressé, avant d'ébouriffer totalement sa crinière. Ils étaient humides.

«C'est par ici.»

Kido emprunta les escaliers et le garçon s'y lança à sa suite, serrant les dents en montant les marches sur ses pieds douloureux.

«Vous avez le droit de me faire venir chez vous ?» finit-il par demander.

Ils étaient au troisième étage lorsque Kido s'arrêta sur son palier, le premier à gauche de l'escalier, et sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte.

«C'est surtout que je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser mourir de froid dehors.»

Pas bête, et c'était bien mieux comme ça. La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme pénétra timidement dans l'appartement. L'entrée était étroite, aussi lorsque le châtain eu fermé la porte, il dût se coller au mur pour le laisser passer. L'homme enleva ses chaussures d'un geste habitué, tandis que lui se débattait avec les siennes et ses chaussettes trempées. Il se pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait un trou dans sa chaussette gauche, et espéra que l'enseignant ne verrait rien, ce qui semblait pourtant inévitable puisqu'il fixait ses pieds d'un air incrédule depuis qu'il était entré.

«Tu n'avais rien de plus adéquate comme chaussure pour une journée à tendance neigeuse ?» se moqua le châtain, alors le jeune homme sourit.

«Pas vraiment non. Je préfère ne pas abîmer mes chaussures à crampons.»

«Et des chaussettes ?»

«Elles sont toutes comme ça.»

Kido lâcha un rire grave et amusé qui fit frissonner le garçon, pas de froid pour une fois. L'homme entra dans la première salle à gauche -en avançant un peu Fudo nota que c'était la cuisine-, et y posa ses achats avant de ressortir en enlevant son écharpe et son manteau. Il les accrocha dans l'entrée et fit signe au garçon d'en faire autant, même s'il n'avait pas grand-chose à poser.

«Vas t'asseoir dans le salon, je vais faire à manger.»

Fudo n'en revenait pas vraiment d'être invité à manger dans le salon de Kido. C'était tellement surréaliste. D'un autre côté, c'est vrai que si le châtain avait juste voulu le sortir de la neige, il n'avait pas vraiment quinze milles moyens de faire après, à part manger avec lui. Alors le brun obéit. Il entra dans le salon à pas feutrés, pieds nus -il avait enlevé ses chaussettes mouillées- sur le planché caramel. Il avisa les murs blancs occupés par deux grandes fenêtres dont les rideaux rouges étaient tirés, le canapé en cuir noir confortable et la télé dans le coin. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère qui habillait le mur du fond, d'un bois caramel comme le parquet, remplie de livres, manuels de mathématiques, et de dossiers en rapport au lycée, sûrement. La table à manger qui y était accolée était recouverte de papiers, parmi lesquels il reconnut des copies de maths, des machins administratifs et tout le bordel qu'il connaissait du lycée. Il entendait Kido s'afférer dans la cuisine et n'osa pas proposer son aide. Il se contenta de parcourir les titres sur la bibliothèque de l'homme, distrait.

Il était tout de même surpris que le professeur n'ait pas de photo. Des cadres photos avec la famille qu'on voit peu ou plus du tout, tout le monde avait ça. Mais pas lui apparemment. Il se demanda quel genre de famille pouvait avoir le châtain. Des parents aimants ? Des frères, ou des sœurs ? Pourtant il devinait déjà que non : pour être encore seul à sa période de la vie, c'est qu'il ne devait pas tellement être imprégné de la culture et du schéma familial.

Kido entra finalement dans le salon avec un plateau qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il mit les bols et les baguettes grossièrement avant de s'asseoir dans un soupir de soulagement. Et puis il leva un regard ouvert vers l'élève, et lui lança :

«Tu aimes les ramens ?»

Fudo sourit et hocha la tête. Il s'approcha et prit place dans le canapé, à une distance raisonnable de l'homme, qui alluma la télé, prit son bol et s'adossa confortablement aux coussins. C'était les informations, encore une fois, qui affirmaient que les transports en commun étaient bloqués pour la nuit, qu'il fallait se préparer à ce que la neige redouble d'intensité aux alentours de minuits, et qu'on préconisait une vigilance des plus grandes pour ces grandes heures blanches. Fudo avala sa bouchée de ramen et se tourna vers son professeur, qui mangeait aussi en silence.

«Ça veut dire que... Je peux dormir ici ce soir ?»

Fudo avait un peu peur d'en demander trop, et pourtant, il savait que c'était prévu : quitte à le sauver d'une cryogénisation involontaire, autant que l'enseignant fasse ça bien.

«On dirait.» répondit simplement le concerné.

La télé prit le dessus sur tout semblant de conversation, aussi Fudo comprit que son aîné ne comptait pas faire ami-ami avec lui. Il fit la moue. C'est vrai, ils étaient juste un prof un peu trop compatissant et un étudiant qui débordait d'insolence : ils ne pouvaient pas fraterniser, au risque de ne plus rien pouvoir maîtriser. Mais la frontière n'était-elle pas déjà franchie ? Son regard glissa le long du cou de l'enseignant. Il ne savait pas comment oublier l'odeur de sa peau, sa chaleur lorsqu'il s'y était réfugié le jour où le châtain avait découvert son trafic. Il sentait bon l'homme, pas un parfum hors de prix comme les trois quarts de ces bourges au lycée Kido avait une odeur obstinée subtilement boisée et puis autre chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir exactement, mais qui lui plaisait tout autant.

«Je ne pensais pas que vous habitiez si près de la place.» lança Fudo alors qu'à l'écran se terminait le journal télévisé. «Je ne vous avais jamais vu sortir de cet immeuble.»

Le professeur hocha vaguement la tête. Il sembla chercher quelque chose à répliquer mais se ravisa, finit son bol de ramen en silence. A la télé, une publicité pour du shampoing rabâcha leurs oreilles de bêtises sur la santé du cuir chevelu, et Fudo, qui commençait lui aussi à arriver au bout de son bol, fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit l'homme reprendre :

«Ton père n'a pas de voiture.»

«Non, bien sûr que non.» répondit le garçon avec un sourire cynique.

«Hm.»

«Maintenant que j'y pense je sais pas vraiment comment j'aurais fait si vous n'aviez pas été là.» poursuivit-il en voulant plaisanter un peu.

L'enseignant lui adressa un regard contrit, comme irrité d'apprendre que le jeune homme ne se souciait pas plus que ça de sa propre santé. Alors le brun s'empressa d'ajouter :

«J'aurai trouvé un moyen. Je sais me débrouiller, hein.»

«Oui oui.»

Le ton condescendant du châtain lui fit froncer les sourcils.

«Vous ne me croyez pas ?»

«Disons que je t'ai trouvé en train de piétiner dans la neige, sans aucune idée de comment tu allais rentrer chez toi.» répliqua simplement l'homme.

«J'attendais dans l'éventualité d'un train. J'ai pas de forfait internet sur mon portable pour consulter les flashes infos.» maugréa le concerné.

Kido se redressa pour poser son bol vide sur la table basse, alors que le garçon en profitait pour achever le sien. L'homme prit sur le plateau le sachet qu'il avait acheté à la boulangerie et en sortit un beignet. Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant les fameux beignets dont tout le monde ne disait que du bien, les délices suprêmes. Le professeur croisa son regard émerveillé et gourmand, et sourit en mordant dans son gâteau. Il savoura la texture du beignet sous le regard un peu envieux de son cadet, et finit enfin par dire, en se moquant :

«Il y en a un pour toi.»

Fudo hésita. Il mourait d'envie d'y goûter, vraiment. Il prit son beignet d'un geste impatient, se pourlécha les lèvres avant de l'entamer sans pouvoir cacher sa joie. La chair du beignet était tendre et fondante, plus douce encore que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Tendre et sucrée, un vrai régal. Un seconde bouchée lui révéla un coulis à la pomme limpide, du genre qui envahit absolument tous les recoins possibles de la bouche, et crée une véritable symphonie de saveur. Fudo admira son beignet sans oser en manger plus, et l'adulte fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

«Tu n'aimes pas ?» demanda-t-il en voyant que le plus jeune ne mangeait pas.

Le concerné secoua la tête.

«Vous allez rire mais... Si j'en mange, je n'en aurai plus.» fit piteusement le jeune homme.

L'enseignant mit un instant à imprimer la phrase dans sa tête, et finit enfin par lâcher un rire franc. Ce n'était pas un rire fort et tonitruant comme pouvaient en avoir les gens de l'âge de Fudo. C'était un rire calme mais sincère, presque timide qui lui parvint aux oreilles, et fit courir le long de son dos un frisson de plaisir.

«C'est le principe.» répliqua Kido, un sourire franchement amusé étirant ses lèvres, comme les réminiscences de son éclat de rire.

Fudo sourit à son tour. Il aimait véritablement ce sourire. C'était une pure dose d'aise, l'assouvissement platonique de tous ses fantasmes depuis qu'il avait décidé de contre forcer le mépris du professeur. Un sourire, la clé d'une grande intimité tout à coup, et ce rire, le signal que la frontière venait d'être trépassée. Toute une machinerie de verrouillages qui venait de céder et qui lui donnait accès à Kido lui-même, le fruit derrière la coque, la chair sous l'écorce.

Fudo avait toujours eu envie de faire cette comparaison, en dehors de toute notion religieuse : Kido était brillant, éclatant même, comme un ange qui aurait pris pitié d'eux et qui aurait décidé de dispenser au commun des mortels ses connaissances. Des savoirs qui semblaient archaïques, originels, et qui en fin de compte n'étaient qu'empiriques. Son regard était rouge comme le sang qui pulse dans les veines des êtres vivants, il avait un air indifférent que le brun commençait à prendre pour une sorte d'innocence. Et puis franchement, ses cheveux clairs et fins sur ses épaules ne demandaient qu'à flotter par faveur divine, son teint lumineux qu'à être éclairé par une sorte de projecteur céleste. Vraiment, il y avait en l'enseignant, au-delà de son regard sévère, de ses traits où commençaient à s'exprimer le temps, au-delà de l'affaissement de ses épaules en fin de journée, il y avait… quelque chose des anges. Même sa voix roulait comme le tonnerre. Kido devait être une sorte d'ange un peu désillusionné, trop fatigué pour s'envoler et quitter ce monde de merde.

Le visage du châtain semblait exprimer une certaine quiétude, tandis que Fudo dégustait les dernières bouchées son délicieux beignet. Alors le garçon se décida à briser la glace. Cette question achèverait ce qui se construisait entre eux en cet instant : soit il finirait de faire tomber leurs armes, soit il détruirait irrémédiablement tous leurs efforts, leur jeu de subtilité.

Peut-être que Kido allait refuser de lui parler, froncer les sourcils avec cet air froid qui cache si bien quelque chose, lui dire de ne pas poser ce genre de question à un professeur. Peut-être même que Fudo se trompait, que ce qu'il avait cru pressentir n'était que le fruit d'un fantasme terrible car refoulé, terriblement refoulé. Peut-être qu'il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne, que Kido allait être outré par sa demande, voire pire, qu'il ne la comprendrait pas. Le brun avançait avec cette certitude depuis si longtemps qu'il était sûr de le prendre de plein fouet si jamais elle s'avérait fausse. Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se sentir trahi, alors qu'il aurait été le seul à s'illusionner.

Il déglutit.

Qui plus est, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait de Kido, si jamais il avait raison. Il savait juste qu'il devait en parler, qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Ou peut-être pas du tout. On sait tous que les adolescents ne savent ce qu'ils veulent que lorsqu'ils l'ont obtenu. Autant raisonner de la sorte.

«Sensei.»

Son ton grave interpella immédiatement le châtain, qui se détourna de la télé, intrigué. Le garçon se sentit soudain un peu bête, et baissa un instant les yeux vers ses cuisses, puisqu'il était assis en tailleur. Puis se redressa finalement, paré d'une détermination toute relative, et murmura :

«On est pareil, vous et moi, pas vrai ?»

Kido cilla, et ferma sa bouche, entrouverte jusque-là. Fudo retint son souffle.

Pourvu que le pont qu'ils étaient en train de construire ne cèdent pas sous leurs pas ; pourvu que jamais Fudo ne sombre dans ce fleuve noir et dangereux qui l'appelait d'en bas, que jamais il ne lâche sa passerelle vers la lumière.

Que Kido ne s'enferme pas dans cet odieux silence, par pitié.

* * *

Ahalala, les gars, vous faites n'importe quoi !

A votre vis, de quoi parle Fudo en disant "on est pareil" ? Si vous me laissez des propositions dans vos reviews je serai curieuse de voir ce que vous en dites ;) Ce chapitre n'est pas très long et il ne se passe pas grand chose mais le prochain sera plus constructif (et vous révélera ce noir secret dont Kido est victime depuis si longtemps).

La citation en début de chapitre est tirée d'un bouquin de Philippe Besson que j'ai lu dans l'année, _Un instant d'abandon_, une pure merveille (pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi lire ;)

Enfin, pour celles (et ceux) qui ont lu _Chrysalide_, vous remarquerez que cette nuit coïncide entre les deux histoires (souvenez-vous, Endo perdu sur le port une nuit de neige..; ça ne vous dit rien ?)

Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et à dimanche prochain pour la suite ! :D Bisous ~


	7. Chapitre VI

HEEEEEY salut !

Enfin un long week-end (que la plupart d'entre nous allons passer à réviser pour les exams je suppose, ahah..) ! Je me demande bien qui a inventé le lundi. C'est vraiment le pire jour au monde !

Bon, un nouveau chapitre ce soir les amis... Finalement, vous vous souvenez comment on avait quitté nos deux idiots la dernière fois, Fudo avait dit un truc du style "On est pareils, vous et moi, pas vrai ?" Et Kido n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que j'avais mis fin au chapitre.

Alors, d'après les sondages, vous pensez qu'il s'agit de "différences étranges ou y a que eux dedans" (textuellement, hein, Rose xD) ou de solitude et de besoin de se confier. La réponse est...

Ni l'un ni l'autre ! Ou peut-être un peu les deux en fait. C'est dur à expliquer xD Je vous laisse donc lire ça par vous-même :)

Enjoy ~

* * *

«Le seul moyen de chasser un démon est encore de lui céder.» _Mon plus grand soulagement est aussi mon pire fardeau, que pourrais-tu y comprendre, toi qui es si fort ?_

_Kido._

* * *

Kido resta figé un moment. Pareils ? Il avait bien peur de comprendre où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

Il parlait du monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Cette bête qui les rongeaient de l'intérieur, cette différence qui ne cessait de rappeler son existence, sa rage de se laisser entendre. C'était un désir inné maudit, banni, qu'on cachait tant bien que mal, qu'on repoussait aux limites d'un corps fragile. Et malgré tout, c'était toujours là, une partie de soi dont on ne peut pas se défaire, un fantôme, une malédiction. Pourtant Fudo ne semblait pas si hanté, ses épaules étaient toujours fières et droites, pas écroulées sous le poids d'un démon rageur. Ce n'était donc pas tellement comparable..?

Après tout, pour ceux qui savaient où regarder, c'était une évidence. Sa démarche nonchalante, sa voix ronronnante, le sillon du vent dans le creux de ses épaules, son regard mystérieusement attractif... Il portait son monstre comme on porte un trophée de chasse. Est-ce que pour autant, on pouvait considérer que le garçon en souffrait ?

«Je ne sais pas si c'est comparable.» répondit-il alors, son vis-à-vis relâchant soudain son anxiété.

Dans son genre, Fudo était un prince de l'underworld. Il avait le port altier de ceux qui assumaient leurs défauts, qui les tournaient en avantage. Rien à voir avec lui, qui, d'aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, avait toujours essayé de se montrer discret, voire de ne pas se montrer du tout. Il y avait une différence majeure entre eux ; après tout, le châtain ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour arboré l'air triomphant et royal de l'étudiant, ni eu son déhanché subtil, ni porté des épaules si blanches, si pures, si ondoyantes. Non, Fudo ne fuyait pas son démon, il flirtait littéralement avec.

D'un autre côté, Kido se demandait s'il n'aurait pas préféré savoir se regarder en face, comme le faisait le jeune homme. Fuir son ombre avait quelque chose d'assez cynique, et fatalement ridicule.

«Bien sûr que c'est comparable.»

Fudo avait lâché sa réponse d'un ton assuré.

«Ça ne se voit peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais on a traversé les mêmes horreurs.»

Kido frissonna au mot "horreur". Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour parler de ce qu'ils avaient pu éprouver durant leur adolescence, l'horreur de la différence, de la solitude.

Kido avait toujours eu beaucoup d'amis au lycée. Ceux qui terrorisaient les intellos qui n'avaient rien demandé, ceux qui ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire de leur vie, ceux qui ne savaient pas s'amuser autrement qu'en fumant, buvant, et vidant le compte en banque de leur mère. Il était de ceux qui auraient insulté Fudo à la sortie du lycée, de ceux qui n'auraient pas apprécié son air hautain et sa silhouette insolente, de ceux qui auraient tenté de le tabasser sans se douter qu'il se défendrait si bien. Pourtant, dans le fond, il avait toujours connu la véritable place de ses «amis», et su pourquoi des jeunes de leur âges buvaient jusqu'à être ivres, ivre-morts, morts.

Le besoin d'oublier, puisque tout le monde a ses petits problèmes, le besoin de faire semblant de rire, puisque le rire justement, s'obstinait à s'évanouir avant de franchir leurs lèvres. Certains noyaient leur manque d'affection, d'autre la rage du désespoir, lui essayait d'effacer la culpabilité et la solitude qui marquaient sa peau. Il insultait les garçons même qu'il enviait, il tabassait les garçons dont il rêvait la nuit, battait ces corps efféminés qu'il plaquait contre lui dans son sommeil. De quoi culpabiliser.

«Comment vous l'avez vécu ?»

Fudo était un de ces garçons qu'il aurait pu rêver dans ses bras la nuit, à l'âge où les hormones et les songes ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il venait de poser sa question d'un ton tout naturel, d'un air assuré et innocent à la fois : et l'effet que cela eut sur le professeur finit d'achever son cheminement de pensé. Il était un monstre.

«Assez mal.» répondit-il sombrement. «Comme tout le monde je suppose.»

«Et maintenant ?»

Kido se pencha et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Quelle mauvaise idée il avait eu, faire venir Fudo chez lui. Il maudit la neige et la compagnie des trains qui empêchait le brun de rentrer chez lui, qui obligeait le professeur à le recueillir s'il ne voulait pas retrouver son corps gelé de froid sur la place le lendemain matin.

«On ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de discussion...» souffla-t-il, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

«Pourquoi pas ?»

Kido se redressa pour faire face au jeune homme : il semblait déterminé.

«Parce que je suis ton professeur, et toi mon élève. Je ne suis pas supposé te parler de ma vie privée.»

«Vous attendez de moi que je le fasse pourtant.»

Il marquait un point. Que ce soit pour ses parents qui n'étaient pas venus à la réunion, ou pour son petit trafic dans les toilettes, Kido avait su mettre son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regardait pas. L'enseignant soupira, sous le regard pénétrant de son cadet. C'est pas vrai... Kido avait envie de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, aussi défendu que ce soit, il en mourait d'envie. Il voulait lui dire que dans le fond cette douleur, ils pouvaient l'oublier, même si le sort s'acharnait à leur rappeler quel genre de monstre ils étaient. Qu'il ne devait pas pleurer pour ces imbéciles qui l'insultaient, qu'il ne devait pas se sentir seul, que des garçons cachés dans l'ombre, devaient admirer sa trempe, son courage, eux qui se laissaient envahir par la peur et la honte.

Mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Fudo l'avisait calmement, ses yeux paisibles. Le seul ici qui en aurait pleuré, c'était Kido et lui seul. Alors le châtain se redressa lentement. Il se laissa aller, le corps indolemment appuyé contre les coussins. Il n'éprouvait pas que du trouble pour le garçon, il l'admirait aussi. Finalement, il pouvait bien en parler un peu, de ce point commun déchirant, donner au jeune homme des conseils dont il n'avait pas besoin, lui demander de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui.

«Mes parents ont toujours eu une idée très arrêtée sur la question.»

Kido se souvenait assez bien de la façon dont son père pensait ; il disait que tous les homosexuels étaient des dérangés sexuels qui finissaient pédophiles, violeurs, voire pire, transsexuels ou travestis. Il ne concevait pas qu'un homme normal puisse en aimer un autre tout aussi normal, pour lui, l'homosexualité était une sorte de maladie, de malformation, de tare psychiatrique à traiter d'urgence. Tous les homosexuels devaient être des caricatures, des hommes déguisés en femmes, ou aussi musclés qu'efféminés, des "petites pédales" comme il disait. Et puis pour sa mère, aimer une personne du même sexe était contre-nature, et elle ne le tolérait pas, ou alors, à contrecœur -mais elle au moins tolérait, du moment qu'ils ne s'affichaient pas en public.

«J'ai grandi en apprenant à dédaigner les marginaux.»

Aujourd'hui encore, il ne parvenait à appeler autrement que "monstre" son désir inconsolable d'homme.

«Et j'ai longtemps cru que certaines attirances étaient des infamies qu'on se devait de cacher, de garder pour soi à tout prix, de réprimer.»

«Comment vous vous en êtes rendu compte ?»

Il ferma les yeux. Fudo lui ferait donc tout avouer, sans aucune pitié ? Non, pour être tout à fait sincère, cette discussion le soulageait : c'était la première fois qu'il en avait une de ce genre, qu'il avait l'occasion de parler de son secret.

«En constatant que mon meilleur ami m'attirait plus que ma petite copine.»

Fudo sourit avec ironie, amusé et prit la parole :

«Je suppose que vous avez fini par assumer cette partie de vous.»

Et alors que Kido était sur le point de demander pourquoi il disait cela, le garçon ajouta :

«Sinon vous auriez déjà une femme.»

Cette fois Kido ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas tort, c'est tout. Il avait arrêté de s'obstiner, de vouloir sortir avec des filles alors qu'il fantasmait sur n'importe qui d'autre aux épaules larges, aux hanches étroites, n'importe quel homme. Il n'était au final pas plus malheureux seul qu'avec quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas aimer, et au moins, il n'était pas rongé par la culpabilité. Il préférait arrêter de se mentir, de mentir aux autres en tenant la main d'une femme dans la rue ; il aimait les hommes, il était grand temps d'assumer ça.

«Et toi ? Tu le vis mal ?» demanda-t-il donc, puisque le brun semblait pensif.

«Pas vraiment.» lâcha calmement le concerné. « J'ai pris ça comme c'est venu.»

Il y avait une clairvoyance dans ses yeux bleus que Kido aurait aimé avoir au même âge.

«Vous faîtes partie des hommes qui se sentent maudits, sensei. Moi je trouve qu'aimer les garçons, c'est une jolie chose. Je trouve que c'est beau, un torse nu sillonné par des muscles sobres, que c'est doux, la peau duveteuse d'une nuque tendue, que c'est bon, le goût salé et musqué d'une mâchoire carrée.»

Et le professeur devait avouer qu'il comprenait ça. C'est vrai, aimer les garçons, dans le fond, c'est parce que c'était délicieux qu'il le faisait, c'est parce que c'était enivrant. Le plus dur, c'était d'assumer. De sourire mystérieusement lorsqu'on posait la question, de ne jamais le nier, ni le renier.

«Et puis ma famille est déjà complètement foutue. C'est pas comme si on attendait vraiment de moi que je répète un quelconque schéma familial.»

Le brun replia ses jambes contre son torse et se laissa lui aussi tomber sur les coussins du canapé. Kido se perdit un instant dans ses yeux à la couleur du ciel, et admira silencieusement ses beaux et longs cils bruns. Le visage du garçon était terriblement harmonieux, ses joues blanches et charnues soulignaient avec pureté la noirceur de ses cils, qui eux-mêmes mettaient en valeur la couleur inégalable de ses iris. Il était sublime. Kido se surprit à vouloir être une de ces mèches brunes qui balayaient son front impunément. Il n'osa pas croire que c'était l'impunité qui lui plaisait le plus : ça lui prouvait qu'il le savait parfaitement, à quel point c'était interdit.

«J'aurai bien aimé vous rencontrer à mon âge.» sourit le jeune homme. «Je vous aurai fait aimer le fait d'aimer les garçons.»

«Tu as l'air sûr de toi.»

«J'ai beaucoup d'arguments.»

Kido était sur le point de se demander s'il s'agissait de séduction ou bien s'il se faisait des films, lorsque le jeune homme poursuivit, perdu dans ses pensées :

«J'aurai été le renégat et vous le politiquement correcte que j'avilie dans l'ombre d'un couloir désert...»

Puis il remit enfin les pieds sur terre, et sourit d'un air mutin en croisant l'air incertain de son aîné :

«Oups... Ça ressemblait à de la drague ?»

Son ton moqueur était formel, il s'en fichait allégrement. Kido rougit un peu et se maudit pour ça : des élèves bien avant Fudo avaient tâté le terrain avec lui, le laissant toujours de marbre, et le brun, lui, arrivait à lui donner des bouffées de chaleur. Sa simple présence était un ouragan d'érotisme, même si ça le tuait de le dire, et ses bonnes volontés n'y faisaient rien, il était définitivement attiré. Bien sûr, c'était contraire à la moralité, aux valeurs mêmes de sa fonction de professeur... Mais c'était un constat impénétrable : le jeune homme lui plaisait beaucoup, aussi bien intellectuellement que physiquement, à son grand malheur.

Parce qu'au fond, il aurait toléré une amitié platonique. Seulement à ce stade, ce n'était même plus une amitié détournée, et c'était encore à peine platonique. Décidément, Kido abhorrait la faiblesse délicieuse de la chair.

«Il est temps de dormir.» lâcha-t-il.

Il se battait véritablement pour résister à cette tentation diabolique, pour résister à Fudo. Le brun se fichait bien de toute déontologie, insinuait ce qu'il voulait, provoquait avec acharnement, sans penser aux conséquences qu'un laisser-aller pourrait avoir sur la vie du professeur. Un majeur et un mineur ? Mal vu. Un étudiant et son professeur ? Interdit. Deux garçons de surcroît ? Juste impossible. Trois conditions qui rendaient sa situation cruellement irraisonnable. De quelles horreurs allait-on l'accuser si des rumeurs couraient sur eux ? Même s'il les démentait, le doute planerait, et bonjour les menaces dans le casier et les tags insultants dans la salle de cours. Il se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre, ne s'arrêta que pour prendre une couverture dans le placard et la lui lancer :

«Tu peux dormir dans le salon. Les toilettes, c'est cette porte-là, et si tu as soif, tu connais le chemin de la cuisine.»

Fudo tourna la tête en direction de la fameuse cuisine, puis de nouveau, il fixa son aîné. Il portait un air interdit sur son visage, quoi qu'un peu déçu, lui semblait-il. Le châtain n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et quitta le salon, laissant le jeune homme à la solitude sans lui lancer un regard ou même une bonne nuit.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui : sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Il alluma la lumière d'un geste las, épuisé par sa journée et par ses réflexions sans cesses contradictoires, puis il releva la tête. Sa chambre était si vide. Le lit deux places auquel il était habitué depuis l'enfance lui semblait soudain bien trop grand, ses draps soignés beaucoup trop rangés. Il s'avança lentement, vérifia l'heure programmée au réveil et s'assit sur le bord du lit trop vide. Un soupir d'agacement lui échappa et il retira son pull avec ennui. Son pantalon suivit le chemin, et il alla déposer ses affaires dans la salle de bain, la pièce juste adjacente à sa chambre et reliée à elle par une porte. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un homme aux yeux cernés de fatigue, à la peau un peu sèche à cause du froid. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que le garçon pouvait lui trouver. Il se frotta le visage dans ses mains d'un geste ensommeillé et retourna dans sa chambre. Il avisa un moment la lumière du salon qui filtrait par le seuil de sa porte et finit par se convaincre que Fudo allait éteindre dans peu de temps. Il plongea dans les couvertures épaisses, se cala tranquillement à son coussin, et poussa un soupir d'aise en fermant les yeux. La lumière sous la porte s'évanouit et la chambre fut plongée dans le noir, au moment où le châtain décida de fermer ses yeux. Dormir, il n'y avait que ça de vrai : l'inconscience devait être la vraie seule liberté.

Il se sentait somnolent mais devina que le sommeil ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Morphée est un dieu comme les autres, il aime se faire attendre et désirer. Il ferma juste les yeux en attendant qu'il daigne enfin le prendre dans ses bras. Il crut entendre le grincement de sa porte de chambre. Le bruit à peine audible de pas dans la chambre lui indiqua qu'il ne se trompait pas : on était entré. Il rouvrit les yeux mais la pénombre l'empêcha de distinguer quoi que ce fût, et il ne put que repérer des bruits subtils de pas qui contournaient son lit. Il voulait ordonner au garçon de retourner dans le salon mais l'état cotonneux dans lequel il flottait ne le lui permit pas. Il sentit seulement le matelas s'abaisser un peu sur son côté gauche, et en déduisit que Fudo s'était assis. Et puis lentement, il sentit la couverture se relever et un poids le rejoindre dans le lit sans un mot, presque sans un bruit.

«Tu croyais que je n'allais rien remarquer ?» s'enquit Kido au bout de quelque minutes.

«Pas vraiment.» répondit le plus jeune, sincère.

«Alors retourne tout de suite dans le salon.»

«S'il vous plaît sensei...»

Fudo n'avait encore rien dit d'autre que s'il vous plaît et pourtant, le professeur se sentait déjà sur le point de céder.

«Je n'ai pas dormi dans un vrai lit depuis une éternité..»

Qu'était-il censé répondre ? Non, en fait, il savait bien ce qu'il était censé répondre, mais c'était inaccessible. Le brun le désarmait, le rendait impuissant contre ses propres pulsions, incontrôlablement déraisonnable. Un comble pour un scientifique. Le jeune homme ne le touchait pas. Il ne dit donc rien, et ne fit que lui tourner le dos. Il remonta la couverture sur son épaule, se mit à l'aise.

Et puis dans la chaleur progressive sous la couette, Kido sentit les pieds froids du cadet se mêler aux siens. Il réprima un frisson, décidant de se taire, son être refusant tout simplement d'aller contre cette opportunité de contact. Il ne savait même plus si la partie de lui qui hurlait au scandale était sincère ou seulement hypocrite. Les pieds nus et froids du brun se réchauffaient un peu contre ses mollets, son bas de pyjamas était remonté jusqu'à son genou, et laissait leurs peaux se caresser avec l'insolence de l'indifférence. Il ne protesta pas plus lorsque le bras aventurier du brun vint enserrer sa taille. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il sentit le torse du plus jeune se coller à son dos, étroitement, dans la chaleur animale de leurs corps. Et ne pensa même plus à parler lorsque le front immaculé de Fudo se posa indolemment dans sa nuque.

Son corps tout entier lui hurlait que c'était un délice suprême, cette étroitesse entre leurs êtres, l'intimité de leur semblant d'étreinte. Son corps lui promettait que du reste de sa vie, il ne trouverait plus jamais d'aussi grand réconfort que celui qu'il éprouvait à l'instant, d'aussi bel instant de grâce que celui-ci. C'était divin, comme si leurs corps avaient été des sculptures taillées pour s'imbriquer.

Le châtain déglutit et se demanda si c'était réciproque, cette sensation.

«On s'imbrique parfaitement non ?» murmura le garçon d'une voix où on devinait un sourire.

Kido ne dit rien, déglutit une nouvelle fois, et répondit timidement à l'étreinte. Il passa sa main sur les bras du brun, entre ses doigts, se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui. Fudo chercha à s'enfouir dans le cou du professeur, chatouilla sa clavicule et finit par caler son front sur la base de sa nuque. Il enlaça la taille de Kido, franchement cette fois, et soupira d'aise. L'homme regrettait déjà.

Le monstre était incontrôlable ; pourvu qu'il ne détruise pas tout sur son passage.

* * *

Hoho... Est-ce que je rêve ou... KIDO ET FUDO DORMENT ENSEMBLE ? Arf, j'ai pourtant passé l'écriture de ce chapitre à dire à Kido "sois prudent, ne tombe pas dans son jeu" et à Fudo "ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter"... Tu parles !

Ils en font tellement qu'à leurs tête... Je les maîtrise pas.. Je sers à rien en fait xD Ils pourraient s'écrire eux-mêmes dit donc !

Moi je** me demande ce qui va arriver après ça. Je veux dire, au réveil, ou ce genre de choses, leur réaction l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre ? Hm ?**

**Si vous avez des suggestions à faire, encore une fois je vous lirai dans les reviews (j'aime bien avoir votre avis) !**

Bref, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Merci de suivre cette fiction, et encore plus merci si tu laisses une petite review :) C'est pas grand chose mais ça fait super plaisir aux auteurs, sois en sûre ! :) Bisous et au week-end prochain ! :)


	8. Chapitre VII

Yo !

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière, j'ai été un peu chargée. Avec le mois de juin, je rentre en période d'épreuves et je voudrai me mettre à bosser le plus tôt possible. Problème ? Je dois ranger ma chambre... *soupir*

En plus, comme si ça suffisait pas qu'il fasse super beau dehors, il y a Roland Garros à la télé et je crois que c'est prouvé que regarder des matchs sportifs pendant les révisions c'est assez contre-productif. Je me contenterai des matchs de fin de journée si je veux bosser un minimum, hahahum...

Breeef, voici le chapitre 7 ; je vous rappelle que dans le dernier chapitre, Fudo était resté dormir chez Kido, et s'était nonchalamment invité sous sa couette. Je vous livre la suite. Enjoy ~

* * *

«La morale n'existe que pour ceux qui n'en ont pas.» _Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal, je le sais, et j'espère sincèrement que vous vous en rendrez compte vous aussi, sensei : les démons des autres ne doivent pas devenir les vôtres._

Fudo.

* * *

Fudo sentait son coeur battre dans son corps comme une fanfare. C'était un véritable festival, ça pulsait dans toutes ses veines, frissonnait sous sa peau. Le contact, c'était définitivement un besoin instinctif, primaire, il en tremblait de plaisir. Il essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait dormi avec quelqu'un, et crut se souvenir que c'était avec son grand frère, il y a de ça une bonne décennie. Les rares liaisons qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il avait atteint ses 17 ans n'avaient jamais introduit le facteur _lit,_ car le meilleur, c'était toujours de le faire dans des coins inattendus, sur des surfaces dures et froides, et surtout, de ne jamais passer la nuit ensemble. Fudo se souvenait de sa satisfaction en avisant la vitre ou autre surface laquée sur laquelle il avait pris son pied : il aimait plus que tout l'air embarrassé de son partenaire à cet instant, quand on apercevait les traces des mains moites, frénétiquement accrochées à la paroi durant l'acte, quelques marques de sueur, de la buée. Souvent, l'autre fixait l'endroit comme s'il s'agissait d'une scène de crime et que c'étaient eux, les meurtriers.

Fudo ne savait alors pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient pu assassiner, mais si tuer procurait autant de plaisir, alors il se vouait au meurtre pour le reste de son existence. Et quelque part, quand il voyait ce qu'il provoquait autour de lui, il se disait qu'il avait assez bien réussi : ces regards hautains, haineux voir craintifs, ce n'était que les consécrations d'une société pleine de dignité envers un criminel.

Le soulèvement du torse contre lequel il reposait sa tête le tira de ses pensées. Il ne bougea pas, écouta la régularité du souffle de Kido dans le silence de la chambre. Il se demanda un moment si le professeur dormait profondément: cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait ni parlé, ni bougé. Il décida de faire glisser sa main, lentement, sous le trois quarts noir de son aîné, le long de la peau de son abdomen. C'était chaud, vraiment très chaud, et duveteux aussi. Fudo aimait bien cette ligne de poils qui remontait entre ses abdos et s'arrêtait à mi-chemin du nombril. Il souleva un peu le tissu du haut à mesure qu'il s'aventurait dans les profondeurs inexplorées de son buste.

«Kido-sensei ?» chuchota-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Fudo ne bougea pas, se dit que le châtain s'était endormi rapidement au final. Quoi... Leur corps à corps imprévu ne le perturbait donc pas ? Le jeune homme devait avouer sa déception. Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu sentir son professeur se retourner dans les draps, soupirant d'irritation, tenter de trouver le sommeil sans succès, frissonnant malgré la chaleur incontrôlable de l'adolescent près de lui. Il aurait aimé qu'en l'entendant prononcer son nom, il tressaillisse, frémisse, réponde d'une voix embarrassée qu'il ne pouvait pas l'appeler comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit. Au lieu de cela, l'homme ne réagissait pas, plongé dans un sommeil beaucoup trop silencieux. Fudo inspira profondément l'odeur suave de cannelle qui s'échappait de ses vêtements, et celle un peu plus masculine de sa sueur. Il passa sa main dans son dos, suivi la courbe de son échine, le creux marqué de sa colonne vertébrale, la douceur infinie de son grain de peau.

«Vous savez, je ne le vis peut-être pas mal, mais je pense que ça m'arrange.»

Il chuchotait, et le silence lui répondait. Il déglutit, conscient de parler dans le vide, mais se dit qu'au final, mieux valait ça que de ne pas parler du tout.

«Franchement, j'aurai galéré si j'avais aimé les filles non ? Je veux dire, les filles ne payent pas les mecs pour coucher avec elles, il n'y a vraiment que les garçons qui achètent le sexe.»

S'il avait aimé les filles, aurait-il pensé à ce moyen pour gagner de l'argent ? Pour un hétéro vivant dans le monde magique des hétéros, ça ne devait pas être spontané de se dire que son corps était monnayable auprès de certains de ses homologues. Probablement que s'il avait aimé les filles, il n'aurait pas trouvé d'entrées d'argent faciles, qu'il aurait dû arrêter le lycée pour se trouver un boulot. Après tout, c'est bien ce qu'avait fait son frère ; il n'avait pas trouvé un seul moyen de gagner sa vie et de suivre son cursus en même temps. Fudo, lui, avait réussi.

Alors ça l'arrangeait bien d'aimer les garçons. Il avait su, par instinct, que son corps était un terrain d'investissement, qu'il s'agissait d'une denrée comme une autre.

«Après je dis pas que j'aime ce que je fais. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est de la survie.»

Il se mordit la lèvre.

«Vous savez, les gens de mon âge, je ne les trouve pas très attirants. Il y en a, des beaux garçons, mais je m'en suis lassé, je suppose.»

Il avait toujours couché avec des beaux garçons. Le genre qui faisait frémir d'envie n'importe qui, le genre d'éphèbe clair ou halé, au torse musclé par le sport, la peau encore toute douce, presque imberbe. Fudo en avait vu défiler, des bustes sculptés, des pectoraux saillants, des biceps de jeunes dieux grecs. Autant de garçons qu'il regrettait parfois d'avoir rencontré, certains parmi qui huaient son nom devant leurs potes alors qu'ils l'avaient désespérément gémi la veille. Et puis, il y en avait d'autres, quelques-uns, avec qui il avait aimé vivre une relation ; mais en fin de compte, ils avaient tous eu une vision trop différente du monde pour qu'ils puissent l'affronter ensemble, et les liaisons s'étaient faites aussi éphémères que rares. Il avait aimé la légèreté de leurs discours, dans un premier temps, la spontanéité dans leurs décisions, leurs convictions, leurs rêves. Mais bien vite, la différence s'était imposée, et les inquiétudes, les problèmes que Fudo avait pu leur confier un jour de faiblesse, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à les gérer. Le brun n'avait jamais demandé grand-chose ; juste être rassuré.

Les amourettes, il en avait fini. Il n'avait plus le temps de s'attacher, ni plus vraiment envie d'un amour sans future avec les jeunes hommes qu'il pouvait voir tous les jours au lycée. Ceux-là même qui venaient en skate, les mains dans les poches, avec leurs casques haut de gamme et leurs vêtements inabordables. Qui saluaient les potes, discutaient de la soirée de la veille, et de la prochaine. Honnêtement, qu'aurait-il à dire à un de ces types ? Il ne se tenait pas spécialement au courant des dernières sorties musicales, des rumeurs sur telle ou telle personne, même pas les siennes, n'avait littéralement rien à foutre des réseaux sociaux. Les profs, les contrôles, pas vraiment un sujet passionnant, quant à cette expression débile de «parle-moi un peu de toi», elle ne pouvait mener qu'à des zones hostiles. Et s'il n'y avait que la chair, alors autant ne pas appeler ça une relation. Non vraiment, il n'avait plus envie, et de toute façon, il avait oublié comment faire.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui Fudo pensait lorsqu'il évoquait le mot "relation". Cette personne, c'était celle contre qui il dormait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait entre eux, et s'était d'ailleurs toujours employé à rendre les choses ambiguës. Étaient-ils amis ? C'était tacite mais oui, ils devaient être au moins amis. Malgré les efforts ponctués de son professeur pour ne pas se rapprocher de lui, c'était plutôt indéniable, ils partageaient quelque chose.

Fudo se redressa du lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il se mit en tailleur, les jambes douillettement installées sous la couverture tandis qu'il s'étirait une bonne fois. Il lâcha un soupir d'aise. Puis il décida de retirer son t-shirt, se retrouva torse nu à jeter son haut à l'autre bout du lit. Il s'appuya sur ses bras derrière lui, le visage levé vers le plafond dans la chambre noire. _Kido._ Il essaya de se souvenir de son objectif lorsqu'il avait commencé à vouloir gagner son amitié : il voulait que Kido le voit. Il avait imaginé qu'un lien avec quelqu'un réduirait la charge qui pesait sur ses épaules, que parler le délivrerait. Dans ce cas, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il passa sa main sur son visage en fermant les yeux, agacé. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas mieux ? Pourquoi avait-il comme une boule dans le ventre, le désir d'aller plus loin ? Il voulait se mentir, refuser de reconnaître le picotement dans son poitrail, les frissons de la curiosité, la fièvre des contacts. Ces symptômes qu'il connaissait, qu'il s'était juré de ne plus écouter. Franchement, tomber pour Kido, il allait en baver non ? Il allait souffrir et perdre espoir lorsque ses attentes se verraient réduites en cendres. Kido était pragmatique : il était un prof et lui un étudiant. Jamais il n'autoriserait quoi que ce soit entre eux. C'était voué à l'échec, tué dans l'œuf.

«Je suis un peu dérouté en ce moment.»

Encore une fois, le silence.

«Il y a des choses que j'aimerai balancer à la gueule de ces connards qui me détestent seulement parce qu'ils m'envient. Parce que qu'ils me désirent.»

Ces types parfois agissaient comme des enfants gâtés à qui on refuse un nouveau jouet. Ils embêtent, enquiquinent, cherchent à incommoder puisqu'on les prive : ils se vengent.

«Et aussi à ceux qui font preuve de haine gratuite, ceux qui ne haïssent que parce que je ne suis pas comme eux.»

Quelle preuve répugnante de narcissisme ; se considérer comme un exemple pour le reste de l'humanité.

«J'aimerai dire à Endo-sensei de me laisser tranquille, d'arrêter de chercher à me faire avouer quelque chose qu'il ne saura pas comprendre. Je ne veux pas lui donner une raison de me regarder avec pitié.»

Qu'il se mêle de ses affaires. Si Fudo payait pour les cours du club de foot, il n'avait rien à demander non ?

«Et puis je veux que mon père bouge un peu son cul. J'ai l'impression parfois que c'est moi, le père. Et Toru, je veux qu'il revienne. Je veux le revoir, il me manque terriblement.»

C'est ça, botter le cul à son père et faire revenir Toru avant que ce qui restait de leur famille ne fasse définitivement naufrage. Il ne voulait pas voir leurs liens tomber dans les fonds marins aux côtés des autres épaves de leur famille. Il restait des choses à sauver, et l'espoir qu'une terre se profilerait un jour à l'horizon ne le quittait pas.

«Peut-être que je réfléchis trop...»

Il soupira, tremblant. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore ? A parler dans le vide, à croire que dire ces choses à voix haute les rendrait moins lourdes à supporter. Il relâcha ses muscles, se pencha pour coller son front à la couverture devant lui, fermant les yeux.

«Et bien fais-le.»

La voix rauque de Kido le tira de ses réflexions et il se redressa vers lui. L'avait-il réveillé ? Il distinguait vaguement dans l'obscurité ses yeux à moitié ouverts mais brillants de confiance. Fudo cilla ; il avait envie de le faire, vraiment. Obéir un peu plus à son cœur.

«J'ai envie de vous embrasser.» avoua-t-il.

Un court silence accueillit sa confession. Il avisa les prunelles rouges qui le fixaient dans le noir.

«Retourne te coucher.» répondit simplement le concerné.

Fudo perçut le mouvement de son bras et devina qu'il les avait écartés pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Il semblait tranquille. Ou peut-être résigné, prêt à rendre les armes. Le brun sourit discrètement. Il rejoignit le jeune professeur dans la chaleur de ses bras, sentit le frisson qui le parcourut lorsque l'homme posa ses mains sur son dos nu. Le garçon s'autorisa à entourer son cou, callant son nez dans le creux de son épaule, et soupira une fois de plus. Le professeur le serrait contre lui, étroitement, couvrait ses jambes des siennes et plaquait leurs torses l'un contre l'autre. Fudo se mordit la lèvre.

«Vous... M'aimez bien non ?» murmura-t-il.

Il sentit la poigne de son aîné se resserrer légèrement, et sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre contre son front. Il enfouit son nez contre lui, fermant les yeux très fort, comme pour une prière, et resserra ses bras.

Kido ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta d'abord du silence dans la chambre, puis poussa un soupir fatigué.

«Tais-toi et dors. Il n'y a rien à dire.»

Il n'avait pas tort. Alors le garçon ferma doucement les yeux, chatouillant un peu le cou de son aîné avec ses cils bruns. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

* * *

Lorsque Kido rouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Fudo avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus dans le lit que sa propre chaleur, le t-shirt n'était plus en bouchon au bout du matelas, le sac et les chaussures avaient aussi disparu. Et par la fenêtre de la cuisine, on voyait le quai à nouveau plein de vie : les trains cirulaient et les gens patientaient tranquillement sur les pavés trempés de neige fondue.

Pas une trace du garçon aux journaux.

* * *

C'est lorsqu'il verrouilla la porte de son appartement que Fudo regretta d'être parti sans un mot. Il se maudit, immobile dans son entrée sombre, se maudit de ne pas avoir réveillé son professeur, de ne pas avoir croisé son regard rouge ensommeillé, de ne pas avoir pu être le premier visage à s'imprimer sur ses rétines ce matin. Il ne l'avait même pas remercié de l'avoir hébergé quand la neige avait bloqué la circulation. Il retira ses chaussures, las, avança dans sa cuisine crasseuse pour tirer les rideaux et ouvrir les fenêtres : de l'air, il avait besoin d'air. Son père avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais aérer l'appartement en journée, et lorsque le brun rentrait du lycée le soir, il faisait trop froid pour ouvrir les fenêtres.

Il resta un instant à regarder un train passer en contre-bas, une jeune fille de son âge ou moins traverser la rue quasi déserte avec ses écouteurs et son portable dans les mains. Il se pencha, son souffle nuageux s'envola rejoindre le ciel, un chien aboya dans la cour de l'immeuble d'en face. Un affreux chien de garde, un monstre noir aux crocs luisants et aux yeux aguerris. Un frisson parcourut son échine et le jeune homme se décida enfin à rentrer son buste. Il avisa au passage la poussière grasse qui s'accumulait sur les rebords intérieurs de la fenêtre et sur le reste des meubles. Un peu de ménage s'annonçait. Il grimaça : il détestait nettoyer. C'était fatiguant et ça prenait du temps qu'il n'avait pas.

Il revint sur ses pas pour aller dans le salon, plongé lui aussi dans l'obscurité. A nouveau, il s'approcha des fenêtres, écarta les rideaux et ouvrit les battants. Il fit le tour du canapé pour découvrir un amas informe de couverture.

«Papa.»

Comme il n'avait aucune réponse, Fudo souleva les plaids d'un grand geste, découvrant un homme recroquevillé, les yeux plissés pour se protéger de la lumière. L'étudiant s'accroupit pour lui secouer l'épaule.

«Papa, debout.»

Le concerné ouvrit doucement les yeux. Fudo croisa son regard gris et terne, lui sourit faiblement :

«Tu as mangé hier ?»

«... J'ai pas faim.»

La voix du plus âgé était rauque et traînante.

«Tu m'avais promis que tu mangerais.» fit le brun d'un ton de reproche.

«Je suis désolé.»

«Ça suffit pas vraiment ça, "t'es désolé". Est-ce que tu as quitté le canapé au moins hier ?»

«Oui. Et Toru... nous a écrit.»

Fudo se tourna vers la table basse que lui désignait l'homme et saisit le courrier. Il y avait des factures, encore et toujours, mais pour une fois ils n'avaient pas de retard dans le paiement, il y avait des publicités, et parmi tout ça, une enveloppe toute simple, d'une qualité toute basique, que l'étudiant aurait reconnu entre mille. Il vit que son père ne l'avait pas ouvert avant lui et croisa son regard un instant avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il reconnut le papier blanc, sans aucune ligne, l'écriture maladroite, pressée, les fautes d'orthographe, et l'encre du stylo, noire.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?» demanda le père, de sa voix éraillée.

Fudo garda le silence. Il arriva au bout de la lecture et retint un soupir. Il rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe sous le regard de son père, qui ne prononça pas un mot.

«Il dit qu'il va bien, qu'il neige aussi à Tokyo en ce moment, qu'il drague la jolie fille de son guichet de poste. Et il dit que tu dois manger même quand je suis pas là.»

L'homme sourit faiblement en avisant l'air espiègle de son fils, faiblement mais sincèrement, et se redressa de sa couche lentement, pâle comme un linge. Le silence restait accroché aux murs de la pièce, Fudo fixait le sol dans la tentative vaine de trouver quelque chose à ajouter. L'homme se frotta la joue, grimaça en sentant sa barbe de quelques jours, toujours sans dire un mot.

«Il n'a rien envoyé c'est ça ?» dit enfin le père, son ton traînant donnant un frisson au plus jeune.

Fudo croisa son regard impénétrable et se releva en silence. Non, Toru n'avait rien envoyé. Juste cette lettre brisante mais ça, le garçon s'y était habitué. Il sourit, déçu, son père fronçant les sourcils, et il quitta le salon en lui ordonnant de manger quelque chose et plus vite que ça, alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se précipita pour ouvrir sa fenêtre à lui, respira à plein poumon au dehors. Le chien aboyait toujours, après les passants, après les voitures et les trains. Il soupira profondément, le cœur gros, les larmes aux yeux, enfouit son front blanc dans ses bras accoudés au rebord de la fenêtre.

Il allait comme qui dirait devoir laisser tomber le lycée quelques temps.

* * *

_Papa, Akio,_

_Ça pèle ici aussi. Pas possible de faire trois pas dehors sans se bouffer une rafale de neige. Mais je commence à m'y habituer, et pis le printemps c'est bientôt. La fille du guichet où j'achète mes timbres, je vous en ai déjà parlé, et moi sortons ensemble ! Elle s'appelle Hana. Elle croit que je suis un romantique qui aime bien envoyer des lettres... Si elle voyait ce qui a comme fautes là-dedans ! Je vais peut-être jouer le jeu encore un peu, mais je lui parlerai bientôt de vous ; je tiens vraiment à elle. J'espère que vous la rencontrerez bientôt._

_Vous me manquez tous les deux, j'aimerai venir plus souvent. Papa, ça serait cool qu'on aille se faire un foot un jour, avec Akio. Et toi frangin, j'espère que tu bosses correct au lycée sinon je te mets la dérouille quand je rentre._

_Ce mois-ci je vais pas pouvoir vous envoyer d'argent, mais le mois prochain, vous aurez le double, c'est promis._

_Je pense à toi Papa, et à toi aussi frérot. __Je vous aime._

_Toru._

* * *

Voilà pour ce week-end. La publication devrait être régulière maintenant (enfin, j'espère que les révisions vont pas trop empiéter sur mon terrain non plus...) alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

ENFIN, il se passe quelque chose de concret entre eux ! Il serait temps, au chapitre 7... Hum. J'espère que la langueur de l'histoire vous convient, à vrai dire, c'est obligatoire. Moi en tout cas cette fiction me plaît énormément...

Nous sommes rendus à la moitié de l'histoire, puisque cette fiction compte 14 chapitres et pas d'épilogue. Et si je peux vous confier quelque chose, sachez qu'à partir du chapitre prochain, les choses vont... S'emballer. Le chapitre de transition, pile celui du milieu, permettait justement de gravir un échelon. Les choses vont... Ah mais je vous laisse imaginer ;)

Si cette fiction vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! D'ailleurs, je serai très heureuse d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre ;)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! :DD

Bisou !~

PS : pour ceux qui s'y intéressent, je suis rendue à l'écriture du chapitre 10 de ma prochaine fiction :)


	9. Chapitre VIII

Coucou ! Pardon pour le petit silence radio mais c'est chargé en ce moment, avec les examens qui arrivent, je bosse un peu en stress..

Du coup, je dois absolument reviewer le dernier chapitre de Unlimited Perfection, dire que j'ai pas eu le temps*se morfond de honte*  
Je précise aussi pour celles (et ceux) qui seraient intéressé(e)s que la fin de cette fameuse fiction m'ayant attaqué le morale comme un acide sulfurique sur une matière organique, j'ai écrit une petite fanfiction de Unlimited Perfection, qui est un KdFd/Bailong x Tezcat de Lordess Ananda Teenorag.  
Je la publierai probablement prochainement, mais je ne sais pas exactement quand (j'aimerai tout de même reviewer avant si possible x)  
Rose aussi, je dois reviewer (j'aurai juré l'avoir fait en mode Guest mais apparemment non ?) !

Donc voilà pour la petite parenthèse !

On retrouve alors Kido après la nuit chaleureuse qu'il a passé avec Fudo et le petit plantage au réveil. Comment aura-t-il vécu la disparition de notre brunette préféré ?

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

«L'amour platonique est impossible entre deux jeunes gens, tôt ou tard l'un ou l'autre succombe, c'est un piège dangereux.»_ Je priais pour ne pas être celui qui tombe, Fudo, je le souhaitais fièvreusement : mais regarde-toi, comment suis-je censé te résister ?_

_Kido._

* * *

Un mois. Un mois que Kido se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Un mois qu'il hantait le quai du train, qu'il guettait depuis sa cuisine, un mois que Fudo Akio n'avait pas pointé son visage mutin au lycée. Un mois que Kido se mettait en quatre pour avoir des nouvelles, sans succès.

Il avait peur, bien sûr. Le garçon ne venait plus au lycée depuis le soir de neige où il était resté dormir chez lui. Kido avait peur d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose qui ait blessé le plus jeune au point de le réfréner à venir en cours. Il avait ressassé leurs conversations dans tous les sens, sans trouver ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal, et ça le mettait dans un état pas possible.

Il avait demandé à ses collègues s'ils avaient vu ou entendu dire quelque chose à son sujet, il avait même cherché à obtenir les coordonnées du père, en vain. Fudo restait portée disparu. Avec tous ces cours à rattraper, tout le monde se contentait déjà de hausser les épaules et de déclarer qu'il n'aurait jamais son diplôme, qu'il avait dû abandonner. Kido, lui, refusait d'y croire ; Fudo avait toujours été très sérieux en cours, et n'était vraiment pas bête. Compte tenu de l'apparente classe économique dont il faisait partie, le professeur le soupçonnait de vouloir faire des études et accéder à un travail suffisamment rémunéré pour sortir sa famille de la misère. Il n'abandonnerait pas l'école, pas sans une excellente raison, et encore. Kido était à son poste d'observation dans la salle de photocopie accolée à la salle des profs, son café à la main, comme toujours, en train de penser au brun.

Il secoua la tête, agacé. Penser ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à soulever son absence. Oui, car l'absence de l'élève, le châtain la ressentait ; c'était un creux terrible dans son existence, comme si on avait percé la coque d'une navette spatiale et que tout à l'intérieur était aspiré, vidé de présence. Un vide intersidéral.

Le garçon ne distribuait plus ses journaux sur la place de la boulangerie. Il ne suivait plus ses cours, il y avait toujours cette place libre dans le fond, contre le mur, la place de laquelle il le regardait écrire ses équations au tableau, la place près du radiateur et se la fenêtre. Il n'était plus là pour soutenir insolemment son regard lorsque Kido posait une question et que tous les élèves baissaient la tête. Il ne prenait plus le train, à croire qu'il avait déserté cette partie de la ville, qu'il s'était envolé. Disparu de son lit du soir au lendemain.

Kido passa sa main sur son visage : il n'aimait pas penser ça, que son cadet avait effectivement disparu de son lit à lui. Ils s'étaient endormis entrelacés, le professeur ne se souvenait que trop bien de la sensation de son corps adolescent entre ses bras. Il avait été ému à la fois par sa force lorsqu'il entourait ses bras autour de lui, et par sa carrure, fine, svelte, qu'on aurait crus fragile à se briser en deux. Il se souvenait de son odeur de jeune garçon, l'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise, de sa sueur, salée, des flocons de neige, de l'ignorance. Une bien douce odeur, l'ignorance, pas celle des imbéciles, mais celle des innocents qui ont encore tant à voir, celle des garçons qui rêvent de miracle et de futur, tout en n'y croyant pas vraiment. Kido se souvenait de cette nuit-là, de cette fragilité adolescente qui lui avait sauté au visage, qui l'avait laissé pantelant un instant, qui l'avait à la fois paniqué à en repousser le garçon, et poussé à ne surtout pas le lâcher. Fudo était fragile, incontestablement, il l'avait senti ; mais en même temps, il y avait cette force de caractère, cette audace face aux embûches, son air vainqueur. Kido devait se rendre à l'évidence, il lui fallait bien plus de mots que ce qu'il connaissait pour dresser le portrait du jeune homme.

«Ah, te voilà.»

Le châtain tourna la tête vers la source de la voix et salua Endo, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

«Je te cherchais, Kamisawa-san m'a dit que tu étais sûrement là.»

«Ah.» répondit simplement Kido.

Le professeur de sport entra dans l'arrière-salle et referma la porte derrière lui avec insouciance, s'approcha de son ami pour s'adosser à son tour sur la photocopieuse. Son regard suivit celui du châtain, se perdit dans le contre-bas, dans le parc où flânaient les lycéens pendant leurs heures vacantes, la petite mare sur laquelle, quelque temps plus tôt, certains se risquaient à patiner. La brume s'échappait de leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils parlaient, se mêlant à la fumée de leurs cigarettes, ils semblaient calmes et à la fois pleins de vie : un tableau saisissant.

«Les voir pendant les cours ne te suffit donc pas ?» se moqua l'homme au bandeau en croisant les bras.

«Tu compares une sortie au zoo à une escapade dans la nature pour observer les animaux dans leur milieu naturel.» répliqua le professeur de mathématiques.

«Et toi tu compares tes élèves à des animaux.» fit remarquer l'autre en retour, tout sourire.

«Si ce n'était qu'une comparaison...»

Endo rigola. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, ainsi qu'un briquet en plastique.

«Tu en veux une ?» lança-t-il en en coinçant une entre ses lèvres.

«Tu enseignes l'EPS et tu fumes ?»

«Une fois de temps en temps...» Endo haussa les épaules. «J'ai confisqué ça à un élève dans les vestiaires il y a quelque temps.»

Kido s'approcha et prit une tige dans le paquet entamé que lui tendait son ami. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre, la brise froide pénétrant sa peau, faisant frémir les paquets de feuilles posés derrière eux. Le léger vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, dans le col de sa chemise, incroyablement glaçant, terriblement vivifiant. Endo alluma sa cigarette, sa main protégeant la flamme, et passa le briquet à son comparse, qui le saisit et alluma à son tour la sienne. Il tira profondément, sans vraiment faire attention à Endo, qui gardait de toute façon le silence. Puis il relâcha sa respiration, un nuage blanc s'échappa de ses poumons, s'envola rejoindre les oiseaux. Kido se demandait comment quelque chose qui faisait autant de bien, et qui était si beau pouvait être aussi mauvais pour la santé. Il pensa soudain à Fudo, se dit que lui aussi, était mauvais pour sa carrière et son image, mais que comme cette cigarette, il était bon, beau, et qu'il en avait besoin. Il soupira en passant ses mains dans sa nuque, les coudes appuyés aux rebords de la fenêtre.

«Tu sais, Natsumi veut la garde de Chiro.»

Le châtain avisa son ami, qui fixait l'horizon d'un air préoccupé.

«Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui.»

Le fils d'Endo était un petit garçon de base dynamique, que la séparation avait en quelque sorte fragilisé. Kido l'avait déjà rencontré des fois où Endo l'avait invité à boire l'apéro chez lui. Et puis le prof de sport soupira, posant sa tête dans sa main, avisant l'horizon d'un air affligé.

«Pour un enfant si jeune, le juge tranche souvent en faveur de la mère.» se plaignit-il, et Kido se félicita d'être encore célibataire.

Kido plaignait surtout Chiro. Le pauvre garçon n'avait rien demandé et se retrouvait avec des parents qui ne pouvaient plus se passer à côté sans se déchiqueter. Il se disait qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas sauver un couple, même s'il avait été autrefois la source de tout son bonheur.

«Tente le coup. Ta femme va emménager avec son amant en centre-ville, si Chiro va vivre avec eux, il va devoir changer d'école, ça pourrait le déstabiliser.» conseilla le châtain, avisant sa cigarette fumante.

Il reprit une inspiration de fumée, la tête et le corps engourdi : il ne fumait presque jamais, alors quand ça arrivait, il avait toujours cette impression de flotter. Un délice. Endo soupira à nouveau et se redressa en tirant une nouvelle latte. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'un enfant de cet âge n'allait pas vouloir changer complètement de vie, ils avaient là une chance.

«Et puis, plutôt que de le priver totalement d'un des parents, essaie de partager la garde au maximum.» poursuivit-il.

«Tu as raison.»

A nouveau, la fumée s'échappa de ses poumons.

«Tu viendrais prendre un verre ce soir ?» lança Endo en jetant son mégot.

«Chez toi ?»

«Oui. Il y aura Shuuya.»

Kido réfléchit vaguement : après tout pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait pas trop de copies à corriger pour les prochains jours, il pouvait prendre sa soirée sans doute.

«Oui, je suis libre.»

«On se retrouve sur le terrain de foot en face de chez moi ? Je sais que ça fait longtemps que t'as pas touché un ballon.»

«Shuuya joue au foot ?»

«Bah oui.»

Kido sourit. Il avait l'impression d'être plein de préjugés, mais à bien y réfléchir, Shuuya, la fameuse petite amie dont il n'entendait que vaguement parler devait avoir ça en commun avec Endo pour l'avoir séduit ; il le connaissait assez pour savoir le professeur d'EPS difficile en matière de femme. Le foot était l'un de ses plus grands centres d'intérêt, il en avait les yeux qui brillaient. Celui-ci se redressa en s'étirant, attendit que Kido jette son mégot et ferma la fenêtre. Il lui tendit le paquet de cigarettes, lui disant qu'il valait mieux que Shuuya ne trouve pas ça dans ses poches, et sortit de la petite salle en le saluant. Le professeur de mathématiques attendit que l'autre ait fermé la porte pour se retourner vers la fenêtre. Il tourna le paquet dans sa main, distrait, se perdit dans le ciel presque uniforme.

Il voulait savoir où était Fudo. Il avait envie de le savoir paisible, et en sécurité. Il avait besoin de le revoir.

Il cogna son front à la vitre, indolent, ferma les yeux, il devait se changer les idées ; une séance de tir au but lui ferait du bien.

* * *

Kido jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre ; il était à l'heure. La rue n'était troublée que par ses pas sur le gravier du chemin, la nuit tombait sur la ville, le froid s'intensifiait. L'homme frissonna et se crispa lorsque la brise se leva, et enfouit son nez dans son écharpe. Vivement qu'ils commencent à courir, il avait besoin d'avoir chaud. Les projecteurs éclairaient le terrain, Kido avisa l'herbe humide et marcha dessus sans se poser de question. Le sol était mou sous ses pieds, et tout sentait la terre mouillée : déjà de la rosée ? Lorsqu'il riva à nouveau son regard sur l'horizon, Kido remarqua trois silhouettes près des buts, au loin. Il se demanda si Endo avait invité quelqu'un d'autre et plissa les yeux. L'une des trois silhouettes, Endo, à en croire les cheveux en épi, lui fit signe, et les autres se redressèrent vers lui. Kido leva la main lui aussi pour le saluer, et commença à mieux distinguer les autres types, un blond au teint mate et un autre brun, familièrement brun...

Kido crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui à mesure qu'il croyait reconnaître le garçon qui hantait ses pensées.

Le brun sembla esquisser un pas vers lui timidement, hésitant, avant de s'élancer dans sa direction, et de combler les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en un instant. Il lui sauta au cou, Kido crut perdre l'équilibre dans le mouvement, referma ses bras autour du corps, encore incrédule.

«Sensei, sensei... Sensei...» gémit le garçon contre lui, et Kido enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

C'était bien lui, Fudo. L'homme chercha quelque chose à dire, ne put réfréner les échos dans son crâne : où étais-tu, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il retrouvait la sensation du dernier soir, lorsqu'il avait senti leurs corps s'imbriquer harmonieusement, lorsqu'il avait compris que ce corps contre le sien était fait pour lui, que cet adolescent était destiné à lui seoir. Il retrouva l'envie irrépressible de plonger dans sa chevelure soyeuse, de respirer à pleins poumons sa douce odeur d'insolence.

Mais quelque chose avait changé dans la présence du plus jeune. Sa poigne était forte et pourtant tremblante, il sentait l'océan, son infinité et sa puissance, sa beauté terrifiante et son charme maudit. Fudo lui revenait comme une vague après des décennies, le submergeait comme un raz-de-marée, le noyait de joie, de stupeur, de panique, d'incrédulité. Kido leva les yeux vers les buts, où Endo et l'autre personne l'attendaient jusque-là, et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient disparus. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir expliquer certaines choses à son ami le plus tôt possible, se maudit d'avoir perdu le contrôle devant lui. Pourtant Fudo s'écarta de lui, chassant de son esprit Endo et tout le reste, plongea ses beaux yeux bleus dans les siens.

«Pardon.. je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.»

Il semblait vraiment regretter de s'être emporté, et sans doute était-ce la première fois que Kido lui voyait cette expression désolée. Alors il secoua la tête et tenta de sourire aimablement, au lieu de lui sourire tendrement, lui dit que ce n'était pas grave. Le brun baissa la tête, avisa les mains de Kido un instant, sembla hésiter, mais finit par demander :

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?»

«Je venais rendre visite à Endo. Il n'habite pas loin.»

«Ah oui, je le vois souvent jouer ici. Avec son fils ou Goenji-san.»

«Tu viens souvent ici ?»

Fudo le toisa une nouvelle fois avant de détourner les yeux.

«Je travaille dans le coin.» répondit-il vaguement.

Travail ? Le jeune homme travaillait donc par ici ? Kido sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors les rumeurs disaient vrai ? Fudo avait abandonné l'école..?

«C'est pour ça que tu ne viens plus au lycée ?» demanda Kido après un petit moment de silence.

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

«J'avais besoin d'argent.»

A nouveau le silence tomba et le jeune homme renifla. Ses cheveux étaient balayés par la petite brise, ses épaules crispées semblaient plus frêles que jamais, et c'était un miracle qu'il ne tremble pas de froid dans son pauvre sweater. Kido avait envie de lui donner son écharpe pour le protéger du froid.

«Je sens le poisson hein ?» fit-il avec un sourire désillusionné.

«J'aurai dit que tu sentais les embruns.» répondit simplement l'aîné.

«C'est la même chose.»

Le brun se tourna pour constater à son tour que Endo et le blond avaient disparu. Il fit de nouveau piteusement face au professeur, les yeux rivés au sol, mal à l'aise :

«Quand je vous ai reconnu, j'ai complètement oublié que Endo-san et Goenji-san étaient là... Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça devant eux.»

Il semblait vraiment désolé, encore une fois. Kido se contenta de secouer la tête, lui dit qu'il trouverait un moyen d'expliquer à Endo plus tard. Il n'avoua pas que de toute façon, si le plus jeune ne s'était pas jeté à son cou, il l'aurait probablement fait de lui-même. Non, il ne pouvait pas avouer ça ; le simple fait de le savoir lui mit la mort dans l'âme. Quel genre de professeur était-il pour désirer sauter sur son élève de cette façon ? C'était honteux. Fudo restait calme et silencieux, semblait trouver l'herbe à ses pieds fort plus intéressante que tout le reste.

«Je suppose que... Vous avez des choses à faire... Ce soir.» reprit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Kido n'avait que sa soirée avec Endo de prévue ce soir-là, et celui-ci semblait avoir déserté. Il haussa les épaules.

«Plus vraiment.»

Le regard que lui lança Fudo lui fit l'effet d'un séisme. Il tremblait intérieurement d'une sensation indescriptible d'énergie enragée, se rendit compte que son corps bouillait de désir. Un désir irrépressible de combler le vide entre eux, cette distance terrible qui les avait tenus loin l'un de l'autre ces derniers temps.

«Je pourrai vous offrir un café.» fit le brun avec son sourire espiègle, celui qui avait tant manqué à Kido, celui du premier jour qu'il avait d'abord haï puis adoré.

«..Pourquoi pas.»

Le professeur avait abandonné l'idée de se battre contre ça. C'était mal. C'était immoral. Mais malgré tout ça, Kido ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le voir, lui parler, le tenir dans ses bras. Il fallait assumer d'être un monstre, il fallait assumer sa faiblesse, pour avoir cédé au charme du plus jeune, il fallait subir la malédiction. Le garçon semblait avoir retrouvé sa hargne audacieuse ; il sourit et s'engagea vers la sortie du terrain, sans indiquer à son aîné de le suivre. Pourtant Kido lui emboîta instinctivement le pas. Il marcha derrière lui, ne sut pas s'il avait accéléré le pas ou si Fudo avait ralenti, mais ils furent bientôt à la même hauteur. Leurs bras se cognaient doucement de temps à autre, leurs souffles se répondaient dans l'air nocturne. Kido savait qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal, et de hautement répréhensible.

Mais comment pouvait-il résister à cette gravité ?

Ils approchaient de la jeté, et Kido dut s'avouer que l'air de la mer était revigorant. Endo avait de la chance d'habiter si près de la baie d'Inazuma ; Chiro allait être en bonne santé. Au loin, la mer et la nuit se confondaient presque, et les vagues réfléchissaient paisiblement les rayons lunaires. La mélodie du ressac contre la jeté aurait bercé même un insomniaque, teintée seulement par les tintements clairs des cloches aux bouts des mats de voiliers, par le sifflement du vent dans les voilures. Kido suivit son cadet sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, profita simplement de la vue et de l'air marin. Il entendit quelqu'un dire quelque chose sur le ponton, d'une voix usée et rauque, et un autre lui répondre lascivement. Des marins sans doute. L'air était frais et salé, il balayait leurs cheveux et leurs visages, au grand bonheur du professeur. Quelle belle nuit.

«La nuit ramène le calme sur la jetée. Les mouettes dorment, les marins boivent, certains ronflent. C'est un autre monde, à partir de 8h.» rigola le brun.

Kido hocha distraitement la tête. Il vit que le garçon se dirigeait vers un café restaurant et se demanda s'il avait pris de l'argent. Il chercha discrètement dans sa poche, tâtonna son paquet de cigarettes et finit par sentir un billet. Ce devrait être suffisant pour payer l'addition. Fudo entra, ouvrit la porte timidement, Kido à sa suite. La clochette de l'entrée tinta et le professeur jeta un dernier regard à la mer paisible mais pas immobile, respira une dernière fois le même parfum marin que celui de Fudo... A la différence près qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas enfouir son visage dans le cou du garçon pour sentir son odeur. Sur ces pensées, il laissa la porte se refermer. Fudo lui faisait signe, il avait trouvé une table, alors l'homme s'approcha.

Il le savait, ce soir-là, les fondations allaient céder. Ils allaient marcher ensemble sur le no men's land des professeurs et des lycéens. Après tant d'efforts de lutte, Kido sentait sa volonté faiblir et son instinct se renforcer.

Ce soir allaient céder tous ses remparts.

* * *

KIDO ! Non, ne fais pas de bêtises... Que je dirais si je n'aimais pas existentiellement ce couple.

Oui, donc après un mois d'absence, Fudo repointe le bout de son petit nez trop adorable et son sourire insolent. Faut dire aussi que pendant ce temps Kido aura bien eu le temps de... j'ai failli dire "tomber amoureux de lui". Héhé, c'est vrai que c'est très confu tout ça, hein, Kido ?

Une petite review me ferait fort chaud au cœur vous savez ! Merci de suivre cette fiction, et si vous avez une petite explication sur ce que ressent notre prof de math préféré, n'hésitez pas le partager dans la section review ;) ;)

Voilà, je pense n'avoir rien oublié. Je file reprendre mes révisions, j'essaierai de répondre aux PM/Reviews le plus tôt possible... Je me sens nulle xD

Bisous, à la semaine prochaine, et bonne chance à ceux qui passent des épreuves en fin d'année (comme moi) ! Je vous embrasse fort !


	10. Chapitre IX

Coucou !

On dirait que les écrits du bac de français sont passés ! Ah, j'en pouvais plus, j'avais passé trop de temps à bosser la semaine dernière, du coup samedi, j'ai fait la fête et j'ai dansé jusqu'à... 1h du matin ? C'était la fête du Bistrot, dans le quartier d'une de mes amies, en ouverture de la fête de la musique. Une bonne soirée, et paradoxalement je suis en pleine forme aujourd'hui (alors que je me suis couchée à 3h du mat ?)

Voilà, je ne vous raconterai pas davantage ma vie xD

Donc c'est pleine d'énergie que je vous livre ce chapitre 9 de Valeur Interdite ! En espérant que vos exams se passent bien ;)

Pour ce qui est des reviews j'essaierai de répondre à tout le monde dans la soirée, mais c'est pas gagné xD  
Ananda, je VAIS reviewer Unlimited Perfection. Je me sens prête à affronter ça de nouveau malgré... (soit forte, Ygrec !)  
Quant à ma fiction parallèle à Unlimited Perfection, je vais attendre un peu avant de la publier ; il ne s'agiterait pas de vous submerger !

Bref, enjoy ~

* * *

《Par une fatalité malheureuse, ce sont les hommes qui aiment le mieux qui savent le moins bien parler d'amour.》_Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose comme ça chez vous, sensei, une sorte de malchance originelle, et malgré cela, une âme sans pareille de bonté et de vertu._

_Fudo._

* * *

Ils s'étaient finalement assis à la table que Fudo avait choisie, et comme prévu, Kido s'était immédiatement remis à regarder la mer. Bien sûr, l'étudiant avait choisi une table près de la baie vitrée afin que son aîné ne perde pas une miette de ce superbe spectacle qu'était le port dans son sommeil. Il était tout de même surpris de la fascination que semblait éprouver l'homme pour le calme mouvement des vagues à la surface de la mer. Il semblait littéralement hypnotisé par les plaques argentées qui glissaient et scintillaient sur les arrêtes des vagues. Fudo décida de laisser l'enseignant à son observation et garda le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon de salle se présente pour prendre leur commande.

«Un café et...» commença le brun.

Il interrogea du regard l'adulte, qui sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

«Un café aussi.»

«Deux cafés. Autre chose ?»

«Ce sera tout.» reprit le châtain.

Le serveur hocha la tête et s'éloigna, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits sur eux. Fudo se dit cette ambiance lui avait manqué. Kido avait retiré son manteau, avait remonté ses manches de chemises, comme au lycée, et il plissait les yeux dans un effort de concentration, comme lors des cours. Le garçon ne pouvait nier que tout ça lui avait manqué, même s'il n'avait pas franchement envie non plus de reprendre l'école.

«Je suppose que tu travailles au port alors.» finit par dire Kido, si naturellement que Fudo se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

«Oui. J'ai eu de la chance de trouver ce job.»

Le châtain lui lança un regard interrogatif et Fudo se rendit compte à quel point ces beaux yeux rouges lui avaient manqué aussi : il sentait son ventre se réchauffer, carburer, son corps entier être parcouru de frissons d'impatience. Le câlin de tout à l'heure ne lui avait pas suffi...

«Pourquoi tu dois travailler comme ça ? Les revenus de tes parents ne suffisent pas ?» demanda le professeur, son regard si brillant et profond que Fudo se dit qu'il allait tomber dedans.

Il haussa les épaules. Il pouvait bien lui en parler non ? Après tout, il s'agissait de Kido, il savait tenir sa langue.

«C'est une situation compliquée depuis le décès de ma mère.»

Le châtain ne cilla pas, ne tressaillit en rien, et le jeune homme crut déceler dans son attitude quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'habitude. L'habitude de la mort.

«Mon père ne s'en remet pas...»

Il se racla la gorge lorsque le serveur vint poser les cafés devant eux, leur souhaitant bon appétit. Le brun remercia vaguement et baissa les yeux vers le noir brillant de son café.

«Il fait de la dépression chronique depuis l'accident, il est incapable de prendre soin de lui, alors vous imaginez aller travailler.»

«Alors vous vivez de tes boulots ?» s'enquit l'homme.

«Entre autre. Mon père a encore une assurance qui l'indemnise, mais ça durera pas, on le sait bien.» soupira le brun. «Mon grand frère est parti à Tokyo pour trouver un boulot convenable et nous envoyer une part de son salaire chaque mois mais...»

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, il savait que Kido avait parfaitement compris. Toru avait beau faire de son mieux, et même si soi-disant il y avait plus de travail à Tokyo qu'à Inazuma, la vie là-bas devait vampiriser sa moindre entrée d'argent en un temps record. Il se demandait parfois si son frangin avait même un logement, s'il n'était pas en train de se glacer les orteils quelque part alors que lui se pelotonnait dans la chaleur relative de son appartement. Une chose était sûre néanmoins : l'argent que lui envoyait son frère ne suffisait pas à les faire vivre, son père et lui.

«Il sait que tu travailles ?» poursuivit le châtain en buvant son café tant qu'il était chaud.

«Non. Il me tuerait s'il le savait.»

Il sourit, amusé, le visage de son fraternel s'imprimant sur ses rétines, ses grimaces, ses airs de puissant mâle alpha, son regard bleu déterminé. Toru avait toujours agis comme "l'homme de la situation", d'ailleurs, il disait sans arrêt qu'il l'était de toute façon. Il se moquait gentiment de leur père en disant que ses vieux os ne rivalisaient pas avec son allure athlétique, assurant à Fudo que ses épaules à lui n'était faites que pour être prises entre les bras d'un autre, et certainement pas pour porter la charge de la famille. Il se souvenait de la fois où il avait avoué à son frère qu'il aimait certainement les garçons. Il avait alors une petite quatorzaine d'année, sa mère était encore là, son père aussi, vivait. Ils dormaient dans la même chambre, et un soir de spleen, Fudo lui avait dit qu'il aimait les grands et hauts bâtiments plutôt que d'autres édifices plus larges, et spontanément, avait murmuré qu'il préférait aussi probablement les fières tours des garçons aux intérieurs chaleureux des filles.

Toru avait rigolé, dit que ce n'était pas vraiment la comparaison qu'il aurait fait, mais qu'il s'en était douté, après tout, et qu'il allait devoir surveiller ses amis maintenant comme s'il avait une petite sœur. Il avait ensuite demandé s'il le trouvait beau et le brun s'était moqué en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas juger sans avoir vu la tour. Toru lui avait dit qu'il devait surveiller sa langue à son âge, mais il avait aussi ri que lui. Fudo avait aimé que son frère réagisse avec ce naturel qui était tout sien : il l'aurait sûrement mal vécu si son frère avait été embarrassé, voir dégoûté. Cette confession lui avait suffi. Il n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin d'en parler à leurs parents pour l'instant, s'était contenté de l'air confiant du frangin : c'était suffisant pour le rassurer.

Toru avait décidé d'assumer son rôle auto-attribué d'homme de la maison lorsque leur mère était morte. Il avait beaucoup réfléchis, avait essayé de trouver un boulot qui ne demandait pas de qualifications particulières, s'était rendu compte que Inazuma était une ville sans débouchés pour un type comme lui. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à aller à Tokyo, trouver un job, n'importe lequel, persuadé que son cadet était un homme d'intérieur et que leur père ne se relèverait jamais de sa chute. Fudo savait que Toru faisait ça pour lui, que Toru, comme leur mère, voulait qu'il poursuive ses études, qu'il aille au bout de ses rêves qui les faisaient tant voyager lorsqu'il en parlait. Il disait souvent que ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, d'être un génie, qu'il y en avait un dans la famille, alors autant le laisser tenter sa chance. Fudo savait que s'il étudiait et parvenait à trouver un métier correctement rémunérée, il allait sauver sa famille du naufrage. Sans la peur permanente qu'un huissier apparaisse, ou qu'une facture les écrase, leur père aurait certainement le temps de se remettre de son deuil, et son grand frère rentrerait peut-être à Inazuma. La réussite de Fudo avait toujours été la porte de sortie.

C'est pourquoi le brun savait que son frère avait tort, lorsqu'il le croyait trop faible : la charge d'une famille, il l'avait déjà sur ses épaules.

«Il voudrait me voir devenir quelqu'un de grand. Et il voudrait que je ne manque jamais rien.» poursuivit-il.

Lorsqu'il porta son café à ses lèvres, il était déjà tiède. Sa mère et son frère avaient toujours été fasciné par ce que Fudo leur racontait des étoiles. Leur père était beaucoup plus terre à terre et n'y saisissait pas grand-chose. Les étoiles, ces petites poussières dans le ciel, l'espace, c'était quelque chose qui avait toujours intrigué le jeune garçon, et qui avait toujours été une de ses principales motivations à l'école. Les maths, la physique, c'était ce qui le passionnait, il y prenait son pied. Dès qu'il avait connu ce mot, ça s'était imposé dans son esprit : il deviendrait astrophysicien. Sa mère avait été ravie, elle qui voulait être danseuse étoile étant enfant, et son frère avait dit que ça sonnait plutôt bien.

«Ton frère a l'air de tenir à toi.» fit remarquer l'homme doucement, son regard rouge plongé dans le sien bleu.

«Cet imbécile... Devrait penser à lui davantage.» répliqua juste le brun.

Il se redressa ; Kido le fixait sans bouger, semblait avoir détourné son attention de la jetée pour la concentrer sur lui. C'était un peu intimidant, mais il fallait plus à Fudo pour baisser le regard.

«Si je peux me permettre... De quoi est morte ta mère ?» poursuivit le professeur, placide.

«Accident de voiture.»

Et c'est comme si derrière ces mots, Kido avait entendu le choc des véhicules lancés à pleine vitesse sur l'autoroute, le crissement de leurs tôles l'une contre l'autre, le vacarme des carcasses qui retombaient plus loin. Fudo avait vu dans ses yeux le crépitement infaillible d'une sincère désolation, la noblesse de sa compréhension exempte de toute pitié.

«Un type roulait en sens inverse, et forcément, elle n'a pas pu l'éviter. L'autre est mort sur le coup, mais elle, elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout. Elle est morte à l'hôpital.»

Kido hocha doucement la tête, avec respect. Oui, Fudo aimait dire que sa mère s'était battue. Et il aimait insister sur le fait que l'autre n'avait pas souffert, était mort comme une fourmi qu'on écrase. Sa mère elle, avait du mérite, elle avait tout fait pour s'en sortir, son cœur avait battu jusqu'au dernier instant. Le garçon s'était beaucoup demandé si elle avait été vraiment consciente de tout jusqu'à la fin. Avait-elle pensé à eux avant de partir ? Est-ce qu'elle avait regretté de mourir, de ne pas les voir grandir ? Il aurait voulu que ce soit le cas, et quelque part, il croyait vraiment que ça l'était. Même si les docteurs avaient dit que les dommages avaient été sévères, et que probablement, elle ne sentait ni ne pensait plus rien déjà lorsqu'elle était arrivée aux urgences. Ils disaient qu'elle n'avait pas souffert. Et puis ils avaient dit que ses organes vitaux encore en état allaient être prélevés pour sauver des vies. Ça lui paraissait logique, à lui, que sa mère allait être l'héroïne de l'histoire des autres, maintenant que la sienne avait pris fin. Malgré le chagrin, il savait que sa mère l'aurait voulu. Pourtant il avait senti son père sur le point de refuser. Il avait senti la poigne crispée et douloureuse de sa main sur son épaule de gamin de quatorze ans, n'avait pas eu besoin de le regarder pour deviner dans quel état se trouvait son paternel. L'homme avait ouvert la bouche, sûrement pour refuser, mais tout ce qui en sortit, c'est des sanglots lourds de sentiments, et pas un seul de ses gémissement ne fut considéré comme un 'non'. Toru avait donc hoché la tête à la place de leur père, et le médecin avait dit que s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit, ils pouvaient faire appel aux infirmières.

«Ça a été un coup terrible pour nous tous, je crois.»

Fudo but à nouveau, à présent que son café avait un peu refroidi. Il préférait quand ce n'était brûlant.

«Et vous ?» demanda-t-il calmement après un instant d'hésitation. «L'histoire de votre vie.»

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé et Fudo sentit son corps s'embraser.

«Mes parents biologiques sont morts quand j'étais petit. Dans un incendie, m'a-t-on dit.»

Et ce fut au tour du brun d'entendre le crépitement assourdissant du feu faire écho aux aveux de son aîné. Il crut voir de la fumée dans les yeux de Kido, le rouge de ses prunelles s'agitait comme les flammes d'un bâtiment incendié.

«On m'a raconté plusieurs fois que le feu avait pris notre immeuble dans la nuit. Il était parti du troisième et comptait monter jusqu'au dernier étage. Nous, on était au cinquième. Impossible de sauter par les fenêtres avant l'arrivée des pompiers. J'étais trop petit quand ça s'est passé pour que j'en garde un souvenir net.»

Fudo se rendit soudain compte de toute la solitude à laquelle son professeur avait toujours été confronté. Il comprit soudain sa position sur les relationnels, sa façon de toujours mettre un mur entre lui et les autres, entre eux deux. On ne se défait pas facilement de ses habitudes n'est-ce pas ? Kido était un solitaire depuis sa plus petite enfance.

«A l'orphelinat, Haruna, ma petite sœur, a été rapidement adoptée ; elle était encore bébé, et les bébés sont préférés aux plus âgés parce qu'ils oublient vite leur ancienne vie.» poursuivit Kido d'un ton ni vraiment triste ni vraiment nostalgique.

«Et vous ?»

«Presque un an plus tard. Par la famille Kido.»

Le brun distribuait des journaux depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour faire le lien entre le Kido de la multinationale de l'agencement immobilier et le Kido professeur de mathématiques à Teikoku. Il imaginait l'homme imposant que devait être le père, emmener un enfant de six ans dans une maison plus grande que tous ses rêves. Il se dit que ce devait être comme dans les films, que le garçon avait dû devenir l'héritier tant attendu, que tout finisse pour le mieux. Mais la triste réalité le rattrapa, fixa son regard sur les lèvres de son aîné ; si Kido avait vraiment fini par devenir l'héritier de son père adoptif, il n'aurait pas été enseignant dans un lycée banal d'Inazuma, perdu loin des flashs de l'argent et des projecteurs des journaux financiers.

«Ma mère voulait un enfant depuis longtemps, et ils n'y étaient pas parvenus, alors ils se sont tournés vers l'adoption.»

«Vous étiez aimé quand même alors ? Au moins par votre mère.»

Sa question crue fit sourire l'homme. Il arrivait au bout de son café alors que l'étudiant, lui, n'en avait pas bu la moitié.

«J'avais parfois l'impression d'être l'exutoire de son manque ou surplus d'affection. Elle aurait dû me gronder et me punir bien plus souvent qu'elle ne le faisait en réalité. J'aurai sans doute été moins bornée et stupide.»

Il marquait un point : une relation mère-fils ne devrait pas avoir cet arrière-goût de thérapie cathartique pour femme en surproduction d'amour maternel. Fudo but une gorgée : le café était désormais froid, mais il préférait ça. Alors comme ça Kido avait été un garçon turbulent ? Il cachait bien son jeu, sous son innocente petite chemise.

«Je ne me plains pas. J'aurai pu ne pas être adopté et finir mes jours à 18 ans dans une ruelle crasseuse et j'ai probablement été plus heureux que la moyenne des enfants.»

«Vous parlez d'optimisme.» rigola le brun.

Il y eut un nouveau silence où il se contenta de regarder le port par la baie. Kido aussi, s'était remis à contempler la mer, sa tasse vide devant lui, tandis que le cadet finissait enfin la sienne. La nuit et la surface de l'océan étaient calmes ce soir, elles avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Fudo voulut se détendre un peu, déplia ses jambes de sous sa chaise et ses pieds rencontrèrent les tibias du châtain. Le garçon fut d'abord surpris, mais ne le montra pas, se concentra sur ce qui se passait au dehors tandis que ses jambes caressaient celles de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci lui avait d'abord lancé un regard interrogateur, avant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire, et de ne mystérieusement rien répliquer. Ils restèrent ainsi, les jambes entremêlées sous la table, tandis que leurs regards se perdaient dans la mer noire, pendant plusieurs minutes, cela le brun l'aurait juré. Mais doucement, il sentait qu'ils allaient devoir revenir sur terre, et il se retint de soupirer lorsque la voix calme et grave de son professeur lui dit :

«Si tes pieds te démangent, on peut aller marcher.»

Fudo récupéra donc ses pieds baladeurs non sans une petite moue déçue.

«Dans ce cas allons faire un tour.» marmonna-t-il effectivement.

L'homme hocha la tête et l'étudiant fit signe au serveur qu'il voulait l'addition. Il donna un billet sous le regard un tant soit peu surpris du professeur et reprit sa monnaie lorsque le serveur la lui rendit. Fudo sourit en pensant avoir surpris son aîné. Bien sûr, dur à croire, mais quand Fudo Akio invitait, il payait. Hors de question de se faire entretenir comme une petite chose sans défense : il n'y avait que Toru pour le comparer à un homme au foyer. Il n'avait pas de manteau -et ne l'avait donc pas remis-, si bien qu'il fut le premier à s'engager vers la sortie. Il sentit la présence de l'homme derrière lui et frissonna en s'engouffrant dans le froid humide de la nuit. La lumière jaune d'un lampadaire capta la brume que formait son souffle, et Fudo se frotta les yeux : le froid et le vent salé les faisait larmoyer.

«Vous êtes déjà venu ici dans la journée ?» demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait de la jetée.

En contre bas, il y avait le ponton grinçant et mouillé sur lequel il passait ses journées depuis quelques temps, il voyait des insectes voleter autour de la lumière du cabanon qui servait d'entrepôt à matériel. Il y avait deux paires de bottes posées sur une caisse en bois près du mur, et il crut reconnaître ceux du doyen du port. Il sourit.

«Pas vraiment.» fit enfin le châtain.

«Vous faites bien. Pendant la journée, c'est invivable ici.»

Avec l'odeur tenace du poisson et les grossièretés des pêcheurs sur le port, ce n'était pas vraiment une destination de balade recommandée.

«J'ai eu de la chance, je suis venu ici quand j'ai trouvé une annonce dans mon hall d'immeuble. Cherchaient quelqu'un pour remplacer un pêcheur en congé maladie.»

Quand il s'était présenté sur le port avec l'annonce dans la main, les gars avaient tous rit. Comme quoi il était bien trop frêle, bien trop fragile pour supporter ce métier plus d'une demi-journée. Ils avaient refusé, dans un premier temps, mais Fudo avait insisté et ils l'avaient finalement flanqué à l'entretien des filets et des cages de pêche. Réparer les filets, retirer les algues et désincruster les coquillages, il avait passé des journées à ça, à s'en écorcher les doigts, à s'en retourner les ongles. Mais il avait tenu bon, ne s'était jamais plaint.

Ils lui avaient finalement donné des gants, lui avaient demandé de s'occuper de remorquer les bacs de poissons sur le ponton quand les pêcheurs arrivaient. Des bacs énormes, à la fois plein de glace et de poissons, d'un poids colossal. Avec un peu de pratique, Fudo s'était révélé aussi efficace que les autres. D'ailleurs, ils avaient fini par le reconnaitre. Ils avaient assumé leur erreur de jugement, l'avaient adopté en quelque sorte : ces gros durs qui sentaient la mer avaient le coeur palpitant des oisillons sous leurs cirés usés.

«Un peu dur au début, mais on s'y fait vite.» poursuivit lentement le jeune homme, bercé par le ressac des vagues sous ses pieds. Il s'assit sur une borne d'amarrage en métal rouillé décatie et entendit que son aîné l'imitait.

«Tu vas revenir au lycée bientôt ?» demanda-t-il, profitant du silence un moment.

«Probablement dans un ou deux jours.» Le brun haussa les épaules.

Il se tourna vers son aîné, qui fouillait dans ses poches pour en sortir une boite de cigarette et un briquet. Il se pinça les lèvres, envieux.

«Vous fumez ?» lança-t-il.

«Occasionnellement.»

«Vous m'en payeriez une ?»

L'homme redressa la tête, une cigarette déjà coincée entre ses lèvres, et sembla le détailler un moment.

«Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire fumer.» dit-il au final, ce à quoi le brun lâcha un rire sarcastique.

«Comme si on était à ça près.» rétorqua-il du ton espiègle qui avait toujours su capter l'attention de l'adulte.

Celui-ci sourit aussi, plutôt désabusé, et sortit une autre tige de son paquet pour la tendre au plus jeune. Fudo se leva de sa borne d'amarrage et s'approcha pour saisir la cigarette, la coinça immédiatement entre ses lèvres pour se pencher davantage sur son aîné. Il colla le bout de la clope à l'extrémité de celle de Kido et lui lança un regard confiant en attendant qu'il allume le briquet. L'homme resta figé un instant, et approcha l'étincelle. Le vent l'éteignit avant que la flamme n'allume les cigarettes et Kido grommela.

Fudo admira les traits de son visage, les courbes de ses cils clairs, ses beaux yeux rouges concentrés sur le briquet. Leurs visages n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, c'est ce qu'il pensa à cet instant, et la cigarette s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

«Ta clope est tombé, Fudo.» marmonna l'homme en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber la sienne.

Et il eut l'impression qu'en effet, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Kido que maintenant, Kido et non Kido-sensei, qu'il l'effleurait de tout son coeur en cet instant précis. Il croisa le regard interrogateur du châtain, resta immobile.

«Fudo ?» entendit-il presque murmuré, grave, rauque, et il ne tint plus.

Il saisit la cigarette que Kido tenait encore entre ses lèvres et profita de sa surprise pour sceller dans un mouvement d'audace, leurs bouches avides de se rencontrer.

* * *

**Oups.**

**Ils... ont fait une petite bêtise là...**

**Je vous laisse laisser vos impressions et vos idées pour le chapitre suivant dans la section review, moi je n'en dis pas plus parce que... Je vais vous laisser mariner jusqu'au week-end prochain. Moi qui détestais les cliffhangers, j'en fais peut-être un peu beaucoup... Désolée les filles ;)**

A la semaine prochaine !~~

**Ah oui, au passage, je ne sais pas trop quand, je vais changer de box internet, alors je risque d'avoir une coupure sur quelques jours. Du coup je prie pour que ça n'arrive pas sur un week-end, mais comme on sait jamais, je préfère vous prévenir que si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles un petit moment, c'est à cause de ça :)**

Bisous ~


	11. Chapitre X

**Hey ! Désolée pour le retard ! Je suis enfin en vacances alors je vais être assez rapide sur ce coup-là pour aller fêter ça avec mes potes ! (hmhm)**

Réponse rapide ici pour celles à qui je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, je suis sincèrement désolée ;

**Ananda** : merci pour tout ! tes reviews me font toujours chaud au cœur, surtout ta manière de relever cette flamme chez Fudo (décidément, tu l'aimes beaucoup, ce Fudo battant hein ?) Je te mettrai un message complet le plus tôt possible ! On a pas mal de choses à rattraper ! :D

**Anatase** : Merci pour ton PM d'encouragements ! Je l'ai vu après coup mais ça m'a fait très plaisir (et entre nous, je devrai éviter de penser à Kido et Fudo avant un exam au risque de me liquéfier de tendresse devant le juré xD)  
J'espère que ce chap te plaira !

**Rose** : NON MAIS ça va pas de publier Famille Forcée la veille de mon oral ?! J'ai dû résister à l'envie insoutenable de le lire à cause de toi ! xD J'espère que le BAC de français s'est bien passé pour toi aussi, je reviewerai ta fic dès que je pourrais ! :D

Pour les autres, merci de suivre cette fiction et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ;)

Enjoy~ *cours faire la fête avec ses amis*

* * *

《Je peux résister à tout sauf à ta tentation.》_Ne m'embrasse pas, je t'en prie, ne m'embrasse pas..._

Kido.

* * *

Et tout fut perdu à cet instant, quand leurs lèvres furent scellées.

Bien sûr, au lieu de le repousser comme le lui hurlaient tous ses sens, Kido répondit au baiser dans une certaine allégresse. Le cœur y était, c'était une certitude, il battait dans tout son corps, puissamment, indubitablement, il rythmait le moindre de ses mouvements. Mouvements qui s'étaient d'abord limités pour le châtain à saisir les bras du garçon, à les serrer dans ses mains sans savoir s'il tentait de le rapprocher de lui ou au contraire, de l'écarter. Le briquet lui échappa des doigts, tomba au sol dans un maigre bruit de plastique, rejoignant la cigarette du brun et celle du professeur que ce dernier avait lâché aussi. Kido ne parvenait plus à aligner deux pensées. Il pressait étroitement ses lèvres à celles du plus jeune, les capturait par assauts en se gorgeant de ses soupirs et de ses réponses enthousiastes. La baiser était chaud et humide, avec un arrière-goût de café. Il n'avait pas cette indécence grivoise des passions, ni la sagesse des habitudes. C'était un baiser comme pour se dire "enchanté de te connaître" et "j'avais tellement hâte de te revoir", tout à la fois. Fudo avait fini par céder et passait ses mains le long de son cou pour venir saisir les angles de sa mâchoire, caressant avidement ses joues, et finissant par se perdre dans ses cheveux dans un gémissement soulagé.

Kido commençait à perdre la tête, se demanda si c'était le manque d'oxygène, et s'éloigna tant bien que mal de son cadet. Il resta pantelant un moment, reprenant son souffle, perdu dans l'expression déterminée de l'autre, dans ses yeux tempétueux, dans ses certitudes ancrées et son courage toutes voiles dehors.

Il se laissa donc faire, incapable de protester, lorsque Fudo s'approcha de lui, l'attrapa par le col du manteau avec une violence pleine de douceur pour l'embrasser à nouveau, sentit que la fièvre prenait possession de son corps. Il plongea une de ses mains dans la crinière insolente de Fudo, l'autre maintenant son buste près du sien. Le garçon défit son écharpe d'un geste maladroit et brusque, tira dessus pour approfondir leur baiser. Kido sentit que le plus jeune se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour combler les quelques centimètres de hauteur qui les séparaient, sentit un frisson fondre le long de son échine. Il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher à présent : son cœur battait assez fort pour qu'on puisse le sentir au travers de tous ses vêtements, il en était certain. Et le carburant de toute cette vie en lui, ce qu'il avait tenté par tous les moyens d'ignorer, de renier, de rejeter, il ne pouvait plus le fuir.

Fudo sépara leurs lèvres pour reprendre sa respiration, mais n'éloigna pas leurs visages pour autant. Il posa son front contre le sien, ferma les yeux pour laisser à son aîné le temps de détailler ses cils bruns, ses joues rosies par le froid de l'air marin et par la chaleur du baiser.

Kido resta immobile, ne bougeant plus de la position où il s'était arrêté, un bras dans le dos du garçon, et l'autre main dans son cou. Leurs souffles blancs dans l'air frais du soir se mêlaient délicieusement. Le bruit de la clochette de l'entrée du restaurant les alerta et ils se séparèrent instinctivement en voyant des gens -un groupe d'amis apparemment- sortir en bavardant, sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Kido renifla et dirigea son regard vers le sol, son cœur battant toujours aussi fort, incapable d'assumer ce qu'il venait de faire. Si ça se savait, ils auraient des problèmes tous les deux, et lui surtout, parce qu'il allait être tenu pour responsable. On n'accusait jamais l'instinct, bizarrement, mais toujours sa victime. Mais à raisonner comme ça, Kido se dit qu'il trouvait la meilleur des excuses aux pires crimes du monde, et se dit qu'au final, mieux valait assumer être coupable. Fudo semblait attendre qu'il dise quelque chose, alors il réfléchit un instant et lui demanda, fébrile :

«Tu sais ce qu'on vient de faire ?»

Sa voix était rauque, mal assurée.

«On s'est embrassés.» répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. «Et alors ? On sait tous les deux que c'était consentant.»

«Qu'est-ce que ça vaut, ce qu'on sait tous les deux, par rapport à ce que vont croire tous les autres ?» Kido haussa le ton, inconsciemment, et ne s'en rendit compte que quand il vit l'étudiant tressaillir. «Tu es mineur.» reprit-il plus calmement. «Tu ne peux pas consentir.»

«Honnêtement, Kido. On est plus à ça près.»

Entendre le garçon prononcer son nom le fit frémir. Certes, ils avaient déjà dormi, pris un café, étaient sur le point de se fumer une clope ensemble. Mais si ça n'avait été que tacite jusque-là, c'était désormais avéré : ils s'étaient embrassés, _embrassés. _Le jeu des mots, des regards, des sourires, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils voulaient plus que ça, mais franchir le pas, Kido savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La morale l'en empêchait, cette excuse des gens pour regarder tout de travers.

«Pourquoi vous avez encore l'impression de commettre un crime ?» lança le brun dans un élan rageur. «Le seul crime qu'il puisse y avoir dans cette histoire c'est l'intolérance des autres. Je demande pas la lune ! Je veux juste être avec vous !»

«Tu sais très bien ce que ça implique. Le problème ne vient pas de nous mais il faut que tu comprennes, Fudo, on va être bombardés et enterrés, si ça venait à se savoir.»

Le brun bouillonnait, l'enseignant sentait sa détermination impétueuse comme une onde d'énergie qui émanait de lui.

«J'ai pas dit qu'on allait le crier sur tous les toits.» reprit-il alors d'un calme sourd et tendu.

Il finit par se détendre, se baissa pour ramasser sa cigarette tombée au sol, se laissa tomber pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur l'asphalte. Il alluma nonchalamment sa tige sous le regard pensif de l'aîné, tira une longue bouffée qui fit luire le rouge de la cendre à l'extrémité du cylindre. Puis Kido se dit qu'il avait besoin de se calmer les nerfs lui aussi, s'assit aux côtés du plus jeune en saisissant la cigarette au sol, la posa entre ses lèvres et tendit la main pour avoir le briquet. Il l'abaissa progressivement lorsque l'étudiant se pencha vers lui pour l'allumer lui-même, inspira pour faire prendre la flamme, et finit par porter ses doigts à ses lèvres pour éloigner la clope. Il la regarda, absent, entre son index et son majeur, le bout fumant. Il s'aperçut finalement que ses doigts tremblaient, se demanda s'il s'agissait plus du froid, de la nicotine ou des effets du brun sur lui. Il conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange des trois, se refusant à l'évidence que Fudo y était pour beaucoup.

Il tira de nouveau quelques petites taffes, dans le silence du vent qui s'était mystérieusement calmé, écouta le crépitement caractéristique des cigarettes qui brûlent, de la sienne et de celle de Fudo. Il se dit que deux clopes en une journée pour un non-fumeur faisaient beaucoup, qu'il allait jeter le paquet en rentrant chez lui : personne d'autre ne s'encrasserait les poumons avec cette saleté de paquet. Il baissait toujours les yeux vers sa main pour regarder la cigarette se consumer lentement. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de fascinant à fixer la cendre rougeoyante d'une tige, son léger filet de fumée traçant des ondulations de serpent dans l'air avant de s'évanouir. Il donna un petit coup sur le filtre avec son pousse pour faire tomber la cendre avant qu'elle ne chute sur son manteau et osa un regard vers Fudo. Lui aussi fixait ses mains, et elles aussi tremblaient, mais à en voir les paupières mi-closes du garçon, c'était cette fois plus l'effet de la nicotine que le fantôme de leur étreinte.

Il ferma les poings, soudain, et Kido fut sortis de ses pensées.

«Comme on vole un magazine dans un bureau de tabac. Un peu en clandestin. Ça me suffirait.» marmonna l'élève, et l'homme mit un moment à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

Celui qui venait de lui dire de ne pas prendre ça comme un crime lui avait suggéré de rester dans la clandestinité un instant. Kido sourit : comme quoi, il savait bien de quoi ils parlaient tous les deux. Fudo avait compris que ses convictions sur ce qu'étaient la morale et la déontologie -des inventions sous prétextes d'interdire des choses qui dérangeaient l'avis général- n'avaient plus cours maintenant. Il ne s'agissait plus de discuter sur un canapé par une nuit neigeuse, mais d'assumer une relation _interdite et sanctionnée, _et de contrôler ses conséquences.

Kido savait ce que ce ton signifiait : il voulait qu'ils restent ensembles, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne voulait pas briser le lien entre eux. Le professeur s'interrogea sur ses motivations : avait-il à ce point envie de se taper un prof ? Un adulte tout simplement ? Peut-être même qu'il espérait de l'argent.

Il se sentit finalement horrible de spéculer de telles horreurs, qu'il savait qui plus est parfaitement fausses : il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Fudo semblait tenir à leur relation, sincèrement.

«Je peux aller chez vous ce soir ?» demanda le cadet en jetant son mégot un mètre devant lui.

Il ne le regardait pas, fixant la fumée qui ondulait du cadavre de la cigarette.

«Oui.»

Kido fut surpris par sa propre réponse. Le brun hocha pensivement la tête, sans vraiment ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le professeur se demanda ce qu'il essayait de faire. Le vent salé se leva de nouveau, s'engouffra dans leurs cheveux sans invitation alors qu'une petite bruine l'accompagnait, se collant à leurs visages glacés. Le châtain décida que c'était un temps à rentrer chez soi, se leva et tendit la main au plus jeune pour l'aider. Celui-ci accepta volontiers, saisit fermement la main tendue et refusa de la lâcher lorsqu'il fut debout. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, immobile dans le brouillard levant sur le port, leurs mains étroitement mêlées, jusqu'à ce que Kido s'aperçoive que le brun ne le retenait plus depuis quelques secondes déjà. Il lâcha sa main en soupirant, le fit passer devant lui en posant délicatement sa paume dans son cou.

«Reste raisonnable, d'accord ?»

C'était presque une supplication. Le garçon hocha vaguement la tête et tous deux s'engagèrent vers l'arrêt du train qui les conduirait à destination.

* * *

Kido ouvrit la porte à son cadet, entra pour lui ouvrir le chemin. La nuit était bien avancée maintenant, il n'avait pas fermé les volets en partant, alors il faisait un peu froid dans son appartement. Il oubliait souvent que l'isolation n'était pas terrible au niveau de ses fenêtres, et qu'il devait impérativement les fermer s'il ne voulait pas dépenser des fortunes à chauffer l'air extérieur. Il fit signe au plus jeune de s'installer, posa son manteau sur son porte-manteau dans l'entrée, dégagea ses chaussures du passage. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. A part sa fonction de professeur, et ces quelques mois qui faisaient encore du garçon un mineur, avait-il quoique ce soit sur le cœur qui le rebute à accepter ses avances ? Honnêtement, il savait que non, qu'il était sous le charme du jeune homme depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour oser prétendre le contraire. S'il s'écoutait, il aurait déjà admis la vraie nature de ses sentiments, de ce qui faisait battre si fort son cœur dans sa poitrine, de ce qui le rendait moitié sourd à la raison.

La raison.

En fin de compte, était-elle pour ou contre lui ? Kido avait toujours _raisonné, _avec logique et rigueur, tout mathématicien qu'il était. La raison l'avait toujours mené aux bons résultats, avait toujours ouvert devant lui les meilleurs chemins. Pourquoi aujourd'hui se dressait-elle ainsi devant lui ? Le professeur se sentait déchiré, véritablement.

«Vous êtes fâché avec vos parents adoptifs ?» avait demandé le brun.

L'homme se rendit compte qu'il était immobile dans son entrée depuis quelques temps déjà, et s'approcha de son canapé en croisant les bras tandis que son étudiant se permettait de parcourir ses étagères du regard, l'attitude pensive.

«Pas vraiment, c'est mon père qui m'en veut. Ma mère et moi n'avons pas tellement de différents.»

«Pourquoi il vous en veut ?»

«Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne veux pas reprendre sa boîte. Il rechigne à l'idée de partir à la retraite et laisser son vice-président à la tête de l'empire Kido alors que ce n'est pas un Kido.»

«Il doit bien avoir un neveu ou un petit cousin qui reprendrait la boîte non ?»

«Je suis un des derniers Kido de la famille. Le frère de mon père adoptif n'a eu que des filles.»

Kido se rendit compte en fait qu'il _était_ le dernier Kido de la famille. Il n'aurait certainement jamais de descendant ; son nom mourrait avec lui. Il se souvenait s'être posé plein de questions sur son nom, son vrai nom, celui qu'il portait avant son adoption. Il l'avait oublié à dire vrai, même s'il savait qu'il était inscrit sur son carnet de santé. Il savait qu'il avait un nom fantôme au fond de lui, qui allait mourir aussi bien que "Kido", qui le liait au moins un peu à sa petite sœur, même si elle avait changé aussi de nom, de ville, de vie, et qu'elle ne savait peut-être rien de son existence à lui. Il haussa les épaules, alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur le canapé, s'enfonça dans les coussins en posant ses pieds sur la table basse. Fudo, qui se promenait près de ses étagères, se tourna vers lui, le regarda un moment.

«Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, alors ?» demanda-t-il, comme si tout pour lui allait se réduire aux mots qu'il recevrait en réponse. «A propos de nous.»

«Je ne sais pas.»

Il vit les sourcils du garçons se lever, se retint de rajouter qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi : c'était faux. Son monde tournait autour de Fudo depuis quelques temps, dire qu'il n'avait pas pensé à leur situation serait un mensonge pitoyable. Il devait avouer, déclarer la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé à leur problème. Le brun avait profité de son inattention pour prendre un livre dans sa bibliothèque et le feuilleter passivement, semblant s'arrêter sur les pages au hasard pour les parcourir.

«Je crois que tu me plais..» s'enquit Kido, et le livre échappa aux mains du jeune homme.

Celui-ci bredouilla une excuse en le ramassant, et Kido dut passer sa main sur sa mâchoire pour dissimuler le rouge sur ses joues, alors qu'il distinguait du coin de l'œil le même embarras sur celles du brun. Le cœur de Kido s'était de nouveau emballé, il se pinça les lèvres dans la monté de son impatience. Il commençait à se demander si ça avait été une bonne idée de le faire venir chez lui. Plus aucun d'eux n'osait parler après la déclaration du professeur, Fudo lui tournant résolument le dos, comme s'il s'intéressait sincèrement aux reliures des livres sur l'étagère. L'homme se dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir ajouter quelque chose.

«Mais il ne se passera jamais rien avec un de mes élèves, et un mineur en prime.» dit-il calmement, et le mouvement de tête que fit le garçon dans l'angle de son champ de vision lui fit craindre une réponse qui achèverait son mental de fer.

«Non, vous ne comprenez pas »

La réplique avait été déchirée et déchirante. Kido sentit son torse se compresser sous l'effet de son intonation, sous l'effet de l'émotion qui vibrait derrière son non tranchant. L'étudiant tenta de reprendre un peu son calme, déglutit pour contrôler sa voix, essaya de ne pas faire tomber le livre de nouveau.

«Vous ne pouvez pas décider pour moi de cette façon. J'ai besoin de vous, maintenant.»

«Ne hausse pas le ton, ce n'est pas le but. Je ne veux pas avoir d'histoire avec le lycée et...»

«Et ce que je veux, moi ?»

Fudo posa brutalement le livre qu'il tenait sur la table encombrée de la salle à manger, s'approcha de Kido, tendu. Celui-ci allait répliquer que ce n'était plus du droit, mais plutôt du devoir, à ce niveau, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Pourtant le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il monta à quatre pattes sur le canapé pour l'embrasser, doucement, délicieusement, langoureusement, ses mains encadrant son visage. Un gémissement de surprise échappa au châtain, alors que le plus jeune le forçait à s'allonger, et il agrippa son sweater sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, tentant de ne pas répondre au baiser. Mais de nouveau, son cœur s'emballa, sa peau frissonna et chaque parcelle devint assez sensible pour sentir le poids de l'air. Fudo soupira, happa ses lèvres avec l'avidité d'un loup qui dépèce sa proie, et tout à la fois avec la douceur d'un lycéen qui tient la main de sa petite amie. Il caressa ses épaules, son bras gauche, par-dessus sa chemise, alors que son autre main défaisait maladroitement sa cravate. Kido sentait le sang pulser à ses oreilles, ne parvenait plus qu'à capter les soupirs langoureux et impatients qu'ils émettaient. Dans l'effervescence de leurs corps étroitement serrés, le professeur parvint à séparer leurs lèvres, et le regretta aussitôt qu'un gémissement lui échappa, lorsque le garçon embrassa son cou. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter, mais rien n'obéissait plus à son cerveau : aussi, alors qu'il voulait éloigner le garçon, il resserra sa prise sur le sweater, passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns insolents, poussa un soupir de plaisir en sentant cette bouche affamée partir en exploration dans sa clavicule. La sensation palpitante de leurs corps en pleine recherche l'un de l'autre, c'était comme si la foudre galvanisait tous leurs muscles, comme s'ils n'étaient plus que les pantins de leur désir.

Kido chercha d'instinct les lèvres du plus jeune, sentant galoper sous sa chemise, sur la peau de son torse, le mouvement tremblant des doigts de la jeunesse. Il gémit de nouveau, et son partenaire lui fit écho, il partit à la découverte de sa peau vierge, comme si elle n'avait jamais été assiégée auparavant. Et le professeur rouvrit brusquement les yeux, sentant qu'on défaisait sa ceinture avec impatience, se rendit soudain compte de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis.

«Fudo...»

Son souffle rauque lui fit horreur.

«Arrête...»

Il se demanda si le garçon entendait ou non ce qu'il disait. La panique l'empêcha cependant de réfléchir lorsqu'elle s'immisça dans son esprit ; l'enseignant prit enfin pleinement conscience de sa position délicate, allongé sur son canapé et coincé sous le brun, qui dévorait le creux de son épaule. La chemise était presque entièrement défaite, et sa ceinture tout autant. Sa braguette avait été descendue et Kido put entendre distinctement le tintement métallique d'une boucle de ceinture, celle du jeune homme cette fois. Il sortit enfin de sa stupeur.

Il saisit avec précipitation les poignets fins de Fudo, se rendit à peine compte qu'il en devenait violent. Il tint fermement dans ses grandes mains les avant-bras blancs du jeune homme, le força à se reculer, ignorant le gémissement de protestation qui lui parvint.

«Vous me faites mal..!»

Une voix rauque, ténue par les dents serrées du garçon lui fit comprendre qu'il allait trop loin, mais il ne put se résoudre à le lâcher. Il l'obligea à se lever, afin de se lever à son tour, le mena dans le couloir de l'entrée d'un pas pressé. Son pantalon glissait sur ses hanches, alors il lâcha un des poignets pour le remonter.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?» demanda alors le brun d'une voix incertaine, et le soupçon d'innocence que le châtain y décela lui fit l'effet d'une irradiation.

«Tu ne peux pas rester ici.»

A ces mots l'étudiant tenta de briser sa poigne.

«Pourquoi ?» lança-t-il, comme s'il l'ignorait.

«Tu sais très bien pourquoi !»

Kido le lâcha finalement, et ramassa ses chaussures usées avant d'ouvrir la porte :

«Sors.»

Fudo lui jeta un regard noir.

«Même dans cet état vous trouvez le moyen de vous défiler...» siffla-t-il, courroucé.

«Sors !» Kido avait crié son ordre, le corps bouillant. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Et comme le garçon semblait commencer à le considérer avec une certaine inquiétude -une telle réaction de sa part avait effectivement quelque chose d'inquiétant-, le professeur l'agrippa de nouveau par le sweater et le jeta littéralement sur le palier, lui et ses chaussures, avant de claquer fermement la porte. Il s'appuya dessus, tremblant, la gorge nouée, tenta de ravaler la mort qui prenait possession de son âme.

«Vous êtes un hypocrite, sensei !» s'exclama Fudo de l'autre côté, et sa voix furieuse lui fit fermer les yeux dans une grimace d'amertume.

Il attendit que le couloir soit désert de nouveau, se laissa glisser contre la porte close. Son corps lui semblait glacé à l'extérieur, bouillant à l'intérieur. Il avisa son pantalon défait et sentit son cœur se contracter.

Au milieu de ce chaos se dressait avec fierté, le témoin téméraire de son incontrôlable désir, de ce démon, de cette soif, instable et dangereuse.


	12. Chapitre XI

Coucou !

J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise. Par laquelle je commence ?

Disons la mauvaise ; j'avais dit dans un chapitre précédent que je changeais de box, et que j'aurai peut-être une coupure internet de quelques jours... Bah manque de chance, c'est encore pire que ça. En fait nos boîtiers CPL ne sont pas compatibles (soit-disant) avec notre nouvelle box, ce qui fout en l'air notre réseaux, car la box ne fonctionne qu'en filaire et pas en Wi-Fi, ce qui est problématique puisque mon ordi marche au Wi-Fi. En plus il faut laisser la box en paramètres d'usine et rebrancher tous les CPL en même temps pour espérer avoir du réseau jusqu'à la coupure suivante..

Bref, c'est la misère. **La mauvaise nouvelle donc, c'est que je vais mettre du temps à répondre à vos reviews et PM tous adorables soit dit en passant (j'en verserais une petite larme dites-donc !) Je profite qu'il y ait du réseau pour publier plutôt.**

Eeet **la bonne nouvelle,c'est que malgré les coupures je devrai être en mesure de publier régulièrement tout de même**. Ouf.

* * *

**Rose**, je compte aller lire Famille Forcée (et reviewer) quand je récupérerai un peu de réseau. Pour le moment ça a l'air de marcher alors je vais essayer de me bouger les fesses maintenant !

**Anatase**, tu sais que tes reviews me font trop plaisir à chaque fois ! :p J'essaie de répondre à ta review le plus vite possible !

**Asticoo**, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Je n'ai pas eu le réseau (nouvelle expression ? xD) pour te répondre par PM mais je te suis reconnaissante du fond du cœur pour tes avis positifs *pleure* Merci !

**Cassidy**... Tu sais ce que je vais te dire xD Merci d'être là, c'est vraiment super. Y a pas à dire, tes reviews m'avaient manquées ! :D J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;)

**Ananda** si tu passes dans le coin (je sais que là où tu es t'as pas ton ordi mais qui sait ?) : le chapitre 10, celui de la semaine dernière, c'est le chapitre CLIMAX xD Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! En attendant je pense fort à toi :D Bisous ~

**Killer Slide, **contente de te revoir ! J'avoue que je me demandais où tu étais passée (surtout que tu as disparu en même temps que Lap'titebaka, alors je me suis demandé si ma fiction n'étais plus assez intéressante D: Mais bon, t'en fais pas, je conçois, tout le monde a une vie (sauf moi xD) Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Cassandre**, j'ai lu ton PM, mais bon, avec les problèmes de réseaux je sais pas quand je pourrai répondre *-* Je pense fort à toi, croisons toutes nos doigts pour les résultats d'exams *transpire* !

**Et pour tout le monde, c'est parti ! *croise les doigts pour que je réseau ne soit pas retombé en panne***

* * *

《A quel moment devient-on con, stupide, sourd ou aveugle, au point d'accepter de mener une existence pour laquelle on n'est pas fait, de jouer un rôle de composition, de simuler des sentiments ou des émotions ?》_Je refuse de laisser le hasard répondre pour moi, je refuse de vivre comme on me le demande. Je veux gouverner ma vie, et je veux que vous soyez mon premier ministre, Kido._

Fudo.

* * *

«Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ?»

Fudo crut reconnaître les voix moqueuses qui s'élevaient dans son dos et grogna : il avait vraiment autre chose à faire qu'écouter les conneries débitées par des imbéciles qui se la jouaient supérieur. Il avait quitté le port pour la dernière fois, ce soir, les gars lui avaient acheté un petit gâteau pour son départ. Ils avaient avoué qu'il allait leur manquer, tous autant qu'ils étaient, n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'ils cherchaient accessoirement un poste à temps-plein, si ça l'intéressait. Fudo avait été ému, bien entendu, mais avait déclaré que sa place était sur les bancs de l'école. Il avait dit qu'un jour, il toucherait les étoiles, et qu'il renommerait les constellations par des noms de poissons. Les marins avaient ris, bien sûr, lui avaient souhaité bonne chance, chaleureusement, et pour la première fois, Fudo comprit qu'on croyait en lui.

Il avait alors décidé que quelqu'un d'autre devait impérativement croire en lui pour que rien ne puisse l'arrêter. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre, c'était Kido, parce que sans lui, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment de sens. Fudo lui en avait voulu, énormément voulu, pendant toute la nuit précédente et la moitié de cette grise journée. Mais son corps et son esprits l'appelait, irrésistiblement, le poussaient à tenter une nouvelle approche avec la conviction que Kido aussi, ne pouvait penser qu'à lui et lui seul.

Il avait pris le train, était descendu au quai où il avait toujours eu l'habitude de distribuer le journal il y avait quelques semaines -boulot qu'il allait devoir reprendre d'ailleurs. Il avait ensuite marché le long des dalles grises de la station, direction l'immeuble de son professeur, avant d'être importuné par ces imbéciles du lycée. Il avait espéré qu'à cette heure, ces types seraient en train de lécher les bottes de familiale en jouant au sage garçon ou en train de se bourrer la gueule dans un autre coin du centre-ville. Honnêtement, que fichaient-ils ici ?

«Ça fait longtemps dis-moi Fudo.» fit l'un des garçons, tandis que les deux autres l'encerclaient pour l'intimider.

«Moi qui avait espéré que tu étais définitivement parti.» rigola un des autres, bientôt rejoint par ses amis.

«Désolé de vous décevoir les gars» fit Fudo, avec ce sourire séducteur et terriblement efficace dont il avait le secret «mais je reviens demain.»

Les élèves se fixèrent d'un air que le brun aurait qualifié d'inquiet, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le vérifier. Puis le premier, un blond, l'un des joueurs du club de foot populaire au lycée, lui adressa un regard mesquin qui lui provoqua un frisson.

«Reviens pas, ok ? Et je m'arrange pour te trouver de quoi te payer la somme que tu veux.»

«Pourquoi ?

«J't'en pose des questions ?» grimaça le blond.

«Pourquoi ? Réponds ou je risque de refuser d'emblée.»

Le jeune footballeur sembla hésiter, avisa ses comparses d'un air interrogateur, et Fudo leva les yeux au ciel devant leur dialogue d'expressions.

«Tu vas me répondre, imbécile ?» s'impatienta-t-il.

«Ta gueule toi.» cracha l'autre, avant de reprendre calmement. «Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous...»

Oh, _ça._ L'étudiant eut un sourire ironique : avec le port et l'ambiance de la mer, il avait oublié qu'il était tombé aussi bas, et son sourire se chargea d'amertume.

«Et alors ?»

«La photo, je la veux. Je vais passer pour un PD quand tu reviendras.»

«Ah, ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?»

Le blond le fusilla du regard. Fudo savait de quoi il parlait : il y avait ces garçons qui obtenaient ces services, qui sentaient le coup dans le dos. Il prenait des photos lorsqu'il sentait de la fourberie dans l'air, pas dans le but de faire du chantage, mais seulement pour assurer ses arrières.

«Eh, se faire sucer par un type dans les vestiaires du football club, t'es pas le premier à qui ça arrive, et j'ai encore jamais vendu la mèche.» se défendit Fudo de son ton léger qu'on lui connaissait.

«Tu crois que je te fais confiance, fils de pute ? Contre de l'argent, tu vas tout balancer.»

Oui, certes, sans aucun remord, Fudo donnerai tous les clichés contre de l'argent. Le mec avait raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Il le gratifia donc d'un de ses petits sourires, le sourire de trop, car à cet instant, le jeune joueur aux épis blonds comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui : Fudo ne recevait pas d'ordre, seulement de l'argent, c'est ça, ce que voulait dire ce joli petit sourire. Alors il s'énerva. Il le poussa violemment en lâchant une belle injure, profita qu'il soit sauvagement retenu par les deux autres pour empoigner son col.

«Efface les, ou on te bute, ok ?» menaça le chef de bande.

Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, songea le brun alors que son impérissable sourire s'élargissait. Mais quel idiot, s'il pensait l'avoir avec des menaces ! Fudo savait se battre, on ne le réduirait pas en soumission ; il était libre, plus libre que tous ces types qui se croyaient malins à jouer de leurs poings. Et sa liberté, personne ne pourrait la lui prendre, parce qu'il ne la céderait jamais. N'était-ce pas la seule chose qui lui appartienne vraiment ?

«On t'a jamais parlé de diplomatie toi.» ricana-t-il, conscient d'exciter la colère et la peur de son interlocuteur. «Tu es mal tombé. Personne ne me donne d'ordre, Masaki-kun.»

Cela acheva de mettre le jeune homme hors de lui. Il empoigna son éternel sweat, faisant craquer les coutures usées, et le jeta contre la vitre transparente de l'abri du train. Les quelques usagés qui attendaient encore un train les avisèrent avec méfiance, s'écartèrent de l'œil du cyclone. Fudo réagit au quart de tour, retrouvant ses vieilles habitudes, brandit son fidèle couteau pour effrayer le blond, montra les canines. Celui-ci recula de surprise, esquiva avec peine quelques coups de lame mais profita d'un court instant d'inattention pour lui balancer une droite mémorable. Sonné, le brun tenta de résister lorsqu'il sentit qu'on essayait de le désarmer, serra les doigts autour du manche de sa lame, tout en se protégeant d'un autre coup. Ces lâches, ils s'y mettaient à trois ! Fudo esquiva une autre attaque et en profita pour faire une balayette bien placée au type qui essayait de lui prendre son couteau. Celui-ci tomba lourdement à terre, laissant au jeune homme le temps de se ressaisir, et de répliquer aux coups des deux autres.

Il s'en sortait vraiment bien, jusqu'à ce que celui qu'il avait fait tomber se redresse et le prenne par derrière, fourbe, pour l'immobiliser. Masaki sourit en essuyant le sang de sa lèvre mordue dans la bataille, se pencha calmement et d'un air dédaigneux, admira un instant l'expression rageuse de son adversaire, impuissant.

«Une dernière chance : supplie-moi d'arrêter, et jure sur la vie de ta mère d'effacer les photos.»

Fudo sourit encore, et se délecta de l'expression folle de rage sur le visage de Masaki.

«Ça te ferait jouir... Que je te supplie, Masaki-kun ?» se moqua-t-il effrontément. «Désolé, mais je ne fais jouir que si on me paye, et les photos, je ne les efface jamais.»

Le jeune footballeur populaire lâcha une insulte et abattit violemment son poing dans le ventre de son vis-à-vis sans défense. Le train arrivait alors il se calma, et attendit que tout le monde soit monté, et que tous les passants désertent le quai pour reprendre :

«Tu vas finir par me supplier, sale pute.» gronda-t-il, les yeux exorbités de colère et de peur.

Fudo n'entendit qu'à moitié. Le coup dans son abdomen avait bloqué sa respiration brusquement, et une terrible douleur avait parcouru sa chair. Sa vue trouble s'était portée sur les portes du train, qui se refermaient sur quelques passagers indifférents, puis sur l'expression presque surréaliste, déformée, du jeune Masaki. Ses parents, supposa-t-il. Fudo connaissait Masaki depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il aimait certainement ça, faire ces choses avec lui. L'excuse de 'la fois pour essayer' ne durait qu'un temps, et depuis presque deux ans, le brun pouvait se poser la question. Il avait déjà compris depuis longtemps que Masaki se cachait d'aimer les garçons, et se mettait une pression énorme par rapport à son cercle social et familial. Fudo avait toujours pris des photos, ou presque, et il n'avait encore jamais réagi de cette façon auparavant. C'est que cette fois, il devait y avoir un con qui avait entendu des choses et trop parlé ensuite, et qu'il essayait de mettre un terme aux rumeurs. Il trouva la force de rétorquer une dernière fois, essayant cette fois d'être affectueux :

«Tu devrais plutôt faire ton coming-out.»

Et même affectueusement, ce n'était pas passé. Masaki se mit à le rouer de coups, avec la hargne du diable incarné. Fudo était incapable même de se défendre, toujours retenu par l'autre type, et à l'allure que ça prenait, fut bientôt soutenu. La douleur engourdissante des coups de poings le paralysa bientôt, absorba toute sa force et sa volonté de se débattre. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que quelqu'un les arrête, un passant, un flic, n'importe qui.

«Vous, là !»

Fudo remercia le ciel d'avoir entendu ses plaintes, bien qu'il ne soit pas croyant. Il était tellement soulagé d'entendre cette voix, cette voix à la fois familière et lointaine, qu'il crut s'évanouir. Pourtant il perçut soudain une douleur vive, inouïe traverser son corps, littéralement percer sa peau. Son ouïe se troubla, son regard se tâcha progressivement de noir. Il avait l'impression que son corps se glaçait, se raidissait, à mesure qu'il sentait le froid l'envahir. Il crut qu'il allait mourir comme ça. Le type derrière lui s'écria quelque chose d'une voix paniquée, et le lâcha brusquement. Fudo s'écroula sur ses jambes tremblantes, tomba à genoux et s'appuya inconsciemment contre la vitre de l'abri pour ne pas s'allonger contre le pavé de pierre.

Les sons extérieurs lui parvenaient difficilement, sourds, et il vit passer devant lui une ombre rapide, tentant de rattraper les vauriens qui s'étaient enfuient avant de s'apercevoir de l'état du garçon.

«Fudo, tout va bien ?»

Question stupide, c'est ce que le concerné aurait rétorqué si la douleur ne tétanisait pas le moindre nerf de son corps. Même cette voix qu'il adorait ne lui parvenait qu'à moitié, comme venue de loin, et il se rendit à peine compte que l'homme touchait son épaule.

«Hé... Tu saignes...»

La panique. C'était la panique dans la voix, tremblante, et sans la brume gluante dans laquelle était figé son cerveau, Fudo aurait paniqué aussi. Il commençait à ne plus sentir le bout de ses jambes engourdies, et il percevait de moins en moins de lumière, de voix. Il ne put qu'avoir peur pour sa vie, alors qu'il croyait entendre l'homme clamer son nom, lui demander désespérément de revenir à lui. La dernière chose qu'il comprit, c'est qu'il allait partir, qu'il allait se perdre, tomber sans pouvoir lutter.

Et puis plus rien, et même plus la possibilité de s'en rendre compte.

* * *

«Fudo-kun ?»

Le brun cilla, ébloui par la douce lumière blanche qui l'accueillit, douce lumière qui se changea progressivement en néons clignotant d'une chambre d'hôpital, à mesure qu'il recouvrait la vue. Ces néons. Comment les oublier ? Quand sa mère était au bloc, avant de mourir, Toru et lui avaient passé le temps en comptant le nombre de néons défaillants dans leur couloir. C'était ça, les néons d'hôpital. Il cligna des yeux à nouveau, regarda autre chose que les néons blancs et découvrit le visage rassurant d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, souriant doucement. En regardant mieux, il vit qu'elle portait une blouse blanche, qu'elle avait dans sa poche de blouse blanche deux stylos et une petite étiquette avec son nom.

«Bien dormi ?» demanda-t-elle calmement.

«Où j'suis..?» marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

«A l'hôpital. Il n'y avait plus de place au mère-enfant du CHU, alors comme tu as 17 ans, on t'a mis dans une chambre normale.»

«A l'hosto ?»

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait d'avoir voulu rendre visite à Kido pour remettre les choses dans le bon ordre, et avoir croisé Masaki en route. Il se souvenait de l'histoire des photos, de la tête qu'avait tirée le blond avant de le bourrer de coups, de la voix, de l'impression de partir loin, de penser ne jamais revenir.

«Il s'est passé quoi ?»

«La personne qui t'a amené nous a expliqué qu'elle avait arrêté une bagarre, et que quelqu'un t'avait poignardé.»

Ah. Masaki avait finalement réussi à lui prendre son couteau.

«Il a appelé une ambulance, tu étais inconscient quand tu es arrivé. L'équipe t'a juste administré des analgésiques et on t'a suturé la plaie.» expliqua gentiment la femme.

Analgésiques. Ça expliquait son état.

«Je dors depuis longtemps ?»

«Une heure, une heure et demi tout au plus. Fudo-kun, il faut que vous contactiez votre famille, puisque vous êtes mineur, c'est votre tuteur légal qui doit gérer les papiers de séjour.»

«Séjour ? Non, je ne reste pas. Je dois rentrer.»

Le docteur parut perplexe lorsque le brun tenta de se redresser en grimaçant un peu malgré les antidouleurs.

«Même votre papier de sortie doit être signé par le représentant légal.» fit-elle remarquer.

«J'ai presque 18 ans, vous pourriez faire une exception ?»

«Il faudrait vraiment que ce soit vos parents Fudo.»

Le brun soupira.

«Ecoutez, j'ai pas vu mes parents depuis des années. Je vis avec mon oncle, celui qui a dû appeler l'ambulance, il peut signer.»

«Vous êtes sûr de vouloir partir maintenant ? La blessure n'était pas grave en soit et vous n'avez pas perdu trop de sang mais vous devez vous reposer pour récupérer.»

«Me reposerai chez moi. Donnez-moi les papiers.»

Le médecin sembla hésiter un court instant, mais finit par céder.

«Bon, alors je vais vous expliquer comment soigner votre blessure une fois chez vous, et on va venir vous fournir les antidouleurs et le reste des antibiotiques. On vous a mis un pansement, vous allez devoir le garder facilement 24h pour éviter que la blessure ne s'infecte. Donc pas d'exposition à l'humidité dans la journée de demain. Après il faudra désinfecter régulièrement et changer le bandage, je vais vous donner un petit dépliant pour que vous lisiez tout en détail. Si vous trouvez que la blessure a quelque chose de louche, n'hésitez pas à appeler l'hôpital ou à vous pointer aux urgences. C'est compris ?»

Le brun hocha vivement la tête et la femme soupira d'un air épuisé, ouvrit son dossier pour sortir le formulaire et le dépliant. Il les saisit, la remercia alors qu'elle quittait la chambre en le prévenant qu'elle faisait entrer Kido. Le garçon acquiesça vaguement, remplit les cases d'information pour que le professeur n'ait plus qu'à signer. Il ne supportait pas l'hôpital, avec ses odeurs d'antiseptique et de solution à l'alcool, et ses néons qui poudroient. Il devait sortit d'ici, et vite. Il fut sortis de ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte : il se redressa, décida de prendre un air rétabli, s'assit même sur le bord du lit. Le châtain finit par entrer, incertain, avant de croiser son regard bleu et de ne pouvoir retenir un soupir de soulagement.

«Le docteur qui vient de sortir m'a demandé si j'étais vraiment de ta famille...» lança-t-il en s'approchant du brun.

«Et qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?»

«La vérité.»

Le brun soupira, sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

«Ok, on est cramés.» rigola-t-il en ébouriffant ses propres cheveux.

«Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait passer pour ton père. Je n'ai pas l'âge d'être ton père.» fit Kido, presque vexé.

«Vous croyez ? Vous ne m'avez jamais dit votre âge.»

«Mais enfin, c'est évident.»

«Pff ff ff..!»

Comme le jeune homme pouffait de rire, le visage du professeur se radoucit, et il attendit que le plus jeune daigne enfin lui répondre :

«J'ai dit que vous étiez mon oncle.»

Kido se rendit compte de sa gaffe et lâcha un "ah" penaud. Fudo lui sourit, fatigué, et lui tendit le formulaire d'un geste désinvolte.

«Pas grave, signez quand même.»

L'enseignant attrapa la plaque et lut le contenu en diagonal, avant de se redresser pour demander:

«Tu quittes l'hôpital ?»

«Oui, la doc a dit que j'allais bien, que je pouvais rentrer. Elle va juste me ramener deux trois médocs.» mentit simplement le plus jeune en détachant la blouse d'hôpital qu'on lui avait mis.

Il la retira lentement mais sûrement, découvrit lentement son torse blanc de pureté et avisa d'un air lointain le pansement qu'on lui avait mis. Il le toucha, grimaçant un peu, se demanda si la blessure était grande ; il ne voulait pas d'une horrible cicatrice sur son corps, ce n'était pas dans son optique d'esthétisme. Il attrapa un t-shirt gris qui n'était pas le sien, plié sur sa table de chevet, l'enfila lentement, il sentait que la plaie suturée était encore plutôt sensible. Il chercha du regard son sweater, sans le trouver, et allait poser la question à son professeur lorsque celui-ci répondit d'instinct :

«Il est complètement ruiné. Ton sweat et ton t-shirt, ils sont trempés de sang et il y a un trou dedans et les urgentistes les ont découpés pour te soigner, tu ne pourras pas les réparer.»

Fudo resta sans voix. Son sweater. Il lui avait semblé l'avoir depuis toujours, et tout à coup, il se retrouvait sans. Fudo n'était pas vraiment matérialiste, mais il ne put empêcher ce petit pincement au cœur.

«Alors ce t-shirt...» commença-t-il.

«C'est le mien. Je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas rester.»

«Vous êtes rentrés chez vous et vous êtes revenus ici ?»

«Non...»

Le châtain sembla soudain embarrassé, fixa le sol, incertain. Fudo quant à lui, finit par comprendre que l'homme avait porté probablement ce t-shirt toute la journée, et l'avait enlevée pour lui. Il se demanda un instant ce que l'homme portait à présent sous son manteau, avant de se dire qu'il devait avoir un pull ou une chemise. Dommage. Il sourit délicieusement, et la gêne du professeur s'amplifia. Il attrapa finalement son jean, qui avait survécu à l'agression, l'enfila en grimaçant, se remit sur ses pieds en titubant un peu.

«Est-ce que ça va ?»

«Oui.»

Fudo sentait ses jambes flageoler, curieusement. Il se dit que les médecins n'avaient pas eu la main légère sur les analgésiques, et avança difficilement. Il enfila ses chaussures usées, se rapprocha de son aîné qui le regardait d'un air préoccupé.

«Je vous ai inquiété ?» demanda innocemment le brun, cherchant de son regard perçant les yeux tourmentés de son vis-à-vis.

L'homme sembla hésiter à répondre.

«... J'ai bien cru que c'était grave tu sais ?...» soupira-t-il.

«Moi aussi.» rigola le brun.

Le plus âgé allait rétorquer, irrité, lorsque le médecin rentra dans la chambre, un sac plastique dans la main et toujours un énorme dossier dans l'autre.

«Voici donc vos prescriptions, les ordonnances sont à l'intérieur avec les doses journalières et les méthodes d'application. N'hésitez pas à contacter les urgences si vous avez l'impression que votre blessure ne guérie pas correctement.» récapitula-t-elle cordialement.

«Est-ce qu'il doit rester alité quelques temps ?» demanda l'enseignant avant que l'étudiant ne puisse affirmer qu'il avait tout bien compris.

«Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Cependant, je vous conseille de bien manger et de boire beaucoup pour fabriquer du sang afin de récupérer sur celui que vous avez perdu. Et puis il va s'en dire qu'il faut éviter les mouvements brusques, les efforts physiques, et tout ce qui est de cet ordre.»

«Oui oui.» marmonna le brun, agacé.

«Je compte sur vous pour y veiller.» poursuivit la femme à l'intention de Kido.

«Je ferai attention.» répondit calmement le concerné.

La professionnelle donna les médications au plus âgé, lui serra fermement la main ainsi qu'au plus jeune, et prit poliment congé, laissant les deux hommes de nouveau seuls dans la chambre. Le brun inspira profondément et marcha vers la porte en essayant d'avoir l'air assuré. Il entendit l'aîné le suivre de près, et fut irrité par l'onde protectionniste qui suintait de chacun de ses pas. Il n'attendit donc pas davantage pour s'engager dans le couloir, ignorant les infirmières qui poussaient des malades dans des fauteuils roulants, ignorant une mère et une fille qui se consolaient mutuellement près d'une porte restée entrouverte. Il avait tellement hâte de sortir, de respirer à l'air libre, de sentir l'odeur joliment polluée de la ville pour oublier cette senteur sèche de désinfectant.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la sortie des urgences, après avoir bravé une foule de visiteurs, il lui semblait qu'il était en train de courir vers le dehors. Deux ambulanciers qui tiraient un chariot avec un type couvert d'une couverture de survie lui barra une dernière fois la route avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans l'ouverture et sente le vent, l'air, une bouffée d'oxygène comme l'achèvement d'un plongeon. Il sentit aussitôt tous les poils de sa peau se dresser, le vent le prendre à la gorge, s'insinuant dans ses cheveux, le froid faire claquer des dents. L'air glacial qui s'engouffra dans ses poumons lui donna un frisson de réconfort, et tout en frictionnant ses bras pour se réchauffer, il expira profondément. La véritable vie était là, au dehors, dans les rues animées alentourant les discothèques au milieu de la nuit, dans la fugace sonorité d'une basse, étouffée dans une voiture qui descend l'avenue. Il sentit soudain une poigne ferme sur son bras, et se tourna en tremblotant vers le professeur, qui l'avisait, en colère.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller si vite ?! J'ai cru que tu avais été avalé par la foule.» gronda-t-il, avant de s'exclamer : «Et pourquoi tu es sorti alors que tu es en t-shirt ?!»

Le brun ne répondit pas, grelottait seulement, trop ému par tout ce qu'il venait de traverser -comme s'il revenait des enfers. L'homme sembla s'en apercevoir, et ne dit donc rien quand le garçon enfouit son visage contre son manteau, l'entoura de ses bras, le serra très fort.

«Ne réagis pas comme un enfant, toi qui te vante d'être bientôt majeur.» dit le châtain, agacé, en posant sa main sur le haut de son crâne.

Fudo hocha la tête. Il sentit l'homme bouger, ses vêtements glisser sous ses bras. Et finalement, le manteau encore chaud du corps de l'enseignant tomba sur ses épaules. Fudo releva la tête, avisa les joues rouges du professeur, et ne put empêcher un sourire plein de tendresse.

«Vous êtes vraiment adorable. ~»

«Tais-toi.»

Fudo embrassa chastement la pomme d'Adam de son aîné, qui ne protesta pas vraiment, et chuchota contre sa gorge hésitante :

«Vous m'accompagnez chez moi, sensei ?»

Un silence accueillit sa demande, sans surprise pour le brun. Il ferma les yeux en attendant la réponse de son vis-à-vis, une réponse pleine de cette attirance indissimulable qu'il trouvait tellement adorable :

«Oui...»

Il sourit.

_Oui_, quel mot magnifique.


	13. Chapitre XII

Hééé salut !

La suite, enfin. Toujours quelques galères avec ma box et le réseau (surtout le Wi-Fi), mais on s'est habitués.

Je remercie chaleureusement **Kalice** pour sa review : C'est vrai que ça faisait un bon moment que je ne t'avais pas vue dans le coin :) Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, merci d'être revenue :)  
Tu trouves cette fiction "guimauve" ? xD Oui, bon, forcément c'est de la romance alors... Mais de là à dire guimauve (la fin de CEUPC est guimauve pour moi, cette fiction pas tant que ça en fin de compte ;)... Ouep, le couteau dans le ventre c'est pas terrible. Fudo aura passer une mauvaise nuit... Littéralement.  
Bref, j'espère que la suite va te plaire :)  
Bisous ~

Pour les autres, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même :) Et on se retrouve en bas :)

Enjoy~

* * *

《L'amour est un oiseau capricieux qui ne chante qu'à son heure, et ne fait son nid que sur la branche de son choix.》_ Note à moi-même ; acheter un chat, pour qu'il chasse ces fichus oiseaux._

Kido.

* * *

«On y est.»

Kido jeta un regard à la porte de l'appartement alors que le garçon tournait sa clé dans la serrure et avisa vaguement le paillasson, le reste du couloir, mal à l'aise, tandis que le brun entrait en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

«Je te laisse... Alors.» fit le châtain.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entrer, surtout si le père du jeune homme était là. En acceptant de raccompagner le jeune homme, il s'était juré de ne pas déborder de ses fonctions. Après tout, il avait pris sa décision, après une nuit tourmentée et une journée de dérive, tant qu'il n'en suivait plus vraiment ses propres cours. Cette situation délicate lui ruinait le morale, même ses élèves s'étaient rendus compte qu'il n'était pas en forme. Quant à Endo, il lui devait toujours une explication par rapport à la fois où Fudo l'avait enlacé sur le terrain de foot, seulement, il avait peur de lui dire.

«Vous pourriez entrer un petit moment. J'ai du café.» suggéra le jeune homme de son air nonchalant habituel.

Et comme Kido ne répondait pas, pris d'assaut par des questionnements déontologiques, l'élève ajouta timidement :

«On pourrait discuter un peu.»

Discuter. L'enseignant tenta d'imaginer à quoi pourrait bien ressembler une discussion entre eux à ce stade d'évolution de leur relation. Tout était tellement instable, rien n'empêcherait l'un de fondre dans les bras de l'autre, et réciproquement, l'autre de répondre à l'étreinte. Il se sentait comme un atome au cœur d'une centrale nucléaire, prêt à la fission. Peut-être seulement le professeur pourrait compter sur son instinct moral, sur sa volonté de ne pas aller contre ses propres valeurs et celles de la société. Peut-être même que, avec un peu de chance, le garçon saurait être raisonnable. Et puis, si son père était bien chez lui, Kido pourrait enfin avoir une petite discussion avec lui, de prof à parent, professionnellement. Il y avait beaucoup de choses dont il voulait parler au maître des lieux, et il se disait qu'il pourrait peut-être l'aider à sortir de sa dépression s'il lui expliquait les problèmes que rencontrait son fils quotidiennement.

«Je ne vais pas rester longtemps alors.» céda le jeune professeur, et un sourire se traça sur le visage fatigué du brun.

«Oui.» répondit-il en faisant entrer l'homme, de ce ton qui ne signifiait qu'une chose ; parlez toujours.

Kido entra donc à sa suite et retira ses chaussures tandis que le garçon refermait la porte. Il suivit ses indications sur la gauche pour entrer dans leur petite cuisine poisseuse, comme si la graisse alimentaire avait imprégné les hauts du papier peint et que la poussière sur le dessus des meubles suintait. Fudo s'excusa du ménage, avoua qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper. Il alluma la cafetière, patienta calmement, alors que le professeur prenait place autour de la table, regroupant les miettes qui restaient apparemment du petit-déjeuner.

«J'étais sur le point d'aller vous voir ce soir.» commença le brun en préparant les boissons. «Je voulais vous parler de la dernière fois.»

«Je sais. Je t'ai vu approcher depuis ma cuisine.»

Kido hésita à dire qu'il avait beaucoup réfléchis, et que sa décision serait sans appel. Peut-être que le garçon allait s'excuser et promettre de mettre de l'écart entre eux, comprendre que ce n'était pas déontologiquement correct comme situation. Sa poitrine se serra en pensant que Fudo n'avait peut-être jamais été vraiment sincère, que son seul but était peut-être simplement de coucher avec lui, et qu'il abandonnerait en constatant l'impasse. Même si cette issue avait été la plus souhaitable, l'homme se dit qu'il risquait d'en souffrir. Dur de se mentir encore, après tout ce qu'il y avait eu ces derniers temps : Kido Yuuto était amoureux de son étudiant. Ce dernier posa une tasse bleue devant lui, le sortant de ses pensées, et s'assit en face de lui calmement.

«C'est comme ça que vous avez vu ces types ?»

Ceux qui l'avaient agressé, oui. Il ne connaissait pas ces garçons, à part Masaki, qui était dans la classe de Fudo, mais leur air de bourgeois hautain -air que Kido avait aussi porté à leur âge- lui avait fait deviner leur provenance de Teikoku.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?» demanda l'enseignant en entourant la tasse chaude de ses mains.

«Ma garantie.»

«Ta garantie ?»

«Des photos. Masaki ne voulait pas risquer de me voir les donner contre de l'argent mais il ne sait pas qu'en vérité, il y a jamais eu de photo.»

Des photos... Kido se retint de demander "des photos de quoi ?", parce qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse. Il sentit son estomac se tordre : mais qu'est-ce qu'il laissait faire ? Il se croyait dans les droits chemins alors que depuis le début il laissait le jeune homme dans sa merde, parfaitement au fait des extrémités auxquelles il devait se plier, sans lever le petit doigt pour l'aider. Kido se sentit soudain ridicule, mis devant le fait accompli qu'il n'était définitivement pas le professeur juste et professionnel qu'il voulait être. Fudo sembla remarquer son malaise et reprit d'un ton plein de douceur :

«Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.»

«Bien sûr que si.» grinça le châtain en détournant le regard. «Je suis un adulte, ton professeur qui plus est, et je n'ai jamais rien su faire pour t'aider. J'aurai dû en parler au proviseur.»

«Pour qu'on accuse mon père ? Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Alors à part me donner de l'argent comme à un mendiant, vous ne pouviez rien faire de plus pour m'aider.»

«Alors c'est peut-être ce que j'aurai dû faire.»

«Vous auriez dépassé vos fonctions.»

«C'était déjà fait de toute façon.»

«Vous n'auriez pas pu faire plus pour moi.» coupa le brun. «Je vous le promets.»

Le professeur se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, pensif. Vraiment ? Il voulait tellement y croire, il voulait tellement que le garçon ait raison. Il voulait croire qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en étant, en restant son prof, croire qu'il restait dans le sentier de la morale. Pourtant, penser que le brun se vende de cette façon, ça lui filait la nausée, il en avait envie de pleurer de rage : il ne ressentait qu'un désir, protéger Fudo, le prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais laisser personne d'autre s'abattre sur ce corps pâle et délicat, le préserver de la rudesse du monde, caresser ses cheveux en lui chuchotant de fermer les yeux. Il voulut faire passer cet horrible goût d'amertume dans sa bouche, décida de boire son café tant qu'il était chaud.

«Yuuto.» ronronna Fudo sans prévenir, et l'homme faillit s'étouffer.

Il toussa dans son poing en reposant sa tasse, rouge comme un piment, et le brun éclata de rire.

«Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !» fit le châtain en toussotant, mortellement embarrassé.

«Oui oui..!» se moqua concerné. «Vous verriez votre tête !»

«N'oublie pas que je suis ton professeur !»

Le sourire amusé de Fudo se flétrit, doucement, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un sourire triste, un peu désillusionné, et Kido s'en voulut un peu.

«Au fait, _sensei...»_

La façon dont le garçon avait insisté sur ce mot avait quelque chose de culpabilisant.

«J'ai pensé que... Peut-être... Si je quittais le lycée...»

Kido se figea. Le brun ne remarqua rien, poursuivit sur sa lancée, expliqua que les marins du port lui avaient proposé un poste, que ça arrangerait tout le monde puisqu'ainsi, il n'aurait plus à payer pour sa scolarité, et qu'il aurait enfin un salaire capable de faire vivre sa famille.

«Et puis comme ça, vous n'aurez plus vraiment de raison de vous défiler.» ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. «Je ne serai plus votre élève, et je serai bientôt majeur alors...»

«Tu te rends compte... De ce que tu dis ?»

Kido réfléchit à une manière d'expliquer au plus jeune sans le braquer. Abandonner l'école était la pire décision qu'il puisse prendre ; sans diplôme, il n'accéderait jamais aux métiers financièrement plus avantageux, ceux qui lui permettraient de mener la vie qu'il méritait, qui le mettrait à l'abri du besoin. Et puis, n'avait-il pas un rêve à réaliser ? Tout ça sur un coup de tête, lâcher un avenir radieux pour devenir un pêcheur fatigué et physiquement brisé avant ses cinquante ans.

«Honnêtement, je serai prêt à le faire si ça vous déculpabilisait, à propos de notre relation prof-élève et tout le reste...» avoua le brun, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

«Tu ne peux pas tout lâcher pour une simple histoire...»

Kido ne voulait pas dire 'd'amour', c'était trop tôt, et puis même, il ne voulait pas conforter Fudo dans l'idée qu'il y avait peut-être de l'espoir. En plus, culpabiliser, c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire si le garçon finissait par lâcher l'école, dans le seul but de pouvoir être légalement accepté par lui.

«Ton diplôme est plus important que le reste d'accord ?» assura-t-il, alors que l'étudiant faisait la moue.

«Vous dîtes ça pour vous. Je vous jure que moi, ce n'est pas ma priorité.»

«Ne dis pas de telles sottises...» soupira Kido en passant sa main sur son visage.

Ce gamin allait vraiment le tuer.

«Ce que tu attends de moi, tu es conscient que je ne peux pas te l'accorder ?» reprit-il calmement, déterminé à mettre un terme à toutes ces histoires. «Il n'y aura rien entre nous, que tu sois élève ou non.»

«Vous dites ça parce que je menace d'arrêter l'école ? La dernière fois vous disiez que vous ne feriez rien avec moi puisque j'étais votre étudiant. Vous ne pouvez pas changer de position comme ça.»

«Dans ce cas ne me fais pas de chantage affectif.»

Le visage du jeune homme se barra soudain d'un grand sourire, malgré la fatigue, et Kido se rendit compte qu'il avait dit "affectif". Chantage _affectif. _Evidemment, le garçon n'avait pas laissé passer ça. Pourtant, le châtain sourit aussi, tentant de cacher son attendrissement ; le brun semblait si heureux de l'entendre, ce petit "affectif", il ne lui gâcherait pas ce plaisir. Il allait plutôt prendre son courage à deux mains, et dire enfin ce qu'il se répétait témérairement dans sa tête depuis la veille au soir.

«On va faire un deal d'accord ?»

Le garçon hocha la tête pour en savoir plus, curieux.

«Quand tu auras ton diplôme et tes 18 ans, on reparlera de tout ça.»

«Donc... Avant ça, c'est un non catégorique ?»

«Tu as tout compris.»

Le brun hocha vaguement la tête, avant de reprendre, préoccupé :

«Et les bisous mouillés ?»

«Pas de... "bisous mouillés".» répondit le concerné en détournant les yeux, gêné, le rouge aux joues.

«Ni des câlins essoufflés ?»

«...Non plus.»

Fudo soupira au final, mais sourit et hocha la tête comme pour donner son accord. Il se pencha sur la table, et tendit son petit doigt pour le lui faire promettre. L'adulte leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de candeur, surtout après une discussion au sujet de baisers humides et d'emmêlements étroits. Ce paradoxe fantastique, il se souvint que c'était l'une des premières choses qui l'avait séduite chez le garçon, et il saisit le petit doigt fin du jeune homme avec le sien pour jurer. Très bien, si leur histoire était faite pour durer, alors elle commencerait avec l'été, après la remise de diplôme. Il se sentit un peu idiot de le penser, mais il avait vraiment hâte d'y être. De se débarrasser de cette terrible culpabilité.

«Vous dormez ici ce soir ?» finit par proposer le brun.

«J'ai dit que je ne restais pas. Et puis ton père se poserai des questions.»

«Mon père ne se réveillera pas pour si peu. Je dis ça parce qu'il est déjà 3h du matin, et que si on ne s'endort pas au plus tôt, la journée de demain va être longue.»

Il n'avait pas tort, remarque. Son hésitation fut prise comme une affirmation, et le garçon se leva de table. Kido fronça les sourcils en remarquant le léger tremblement dans les jambes du plus jeune, et se leva lui aussi juste à temps pour le soutenir lorsque l'adolescent tituba près de lui.

«Tu es celui qui a le plus besoin de sommeil.» constata le professeur, sentant que le jeune homme tenait à peine debout.

Le concerné rigola faiblement, enfouit son visage contre la clavicule de l'homme et marmonna :

«Je ne vous le fait pas dire.»

Et comme il ne semblait pas vraiment apte à reprendre des forces, le châtain comprit qu'il faisait appel à lui. Il avança doucement, mais les jambes de Fudo étaient définitivement trop faibles pour qu'il puisse marcher à son rythme. Il se demanda donc comment le porter sans lui faire mal, par rapport à la blessure, et soupira, désabusé, en le prenant finalement -et difficilement, pour être honnête- dans ses bras. Il se sentit ridicule, à porter l'étudiant presque inerte comme une mariée, et avança dans le couloir étroit vers la première porte d'entrouverte. Il l'ouvrit davantage, se dit que ce devait être la chambre de Fudo, avança jusqu'au matelas, à même le sol, aux couvertures défaites, pour poser délicatement le jeune homme. Celui-ci luttait contre le sommeil, avec beaucoup de mal cependant, et alors que le professeur, ayant accompli sa mission, s'apprêtait à partir, il le retint faiblement.

«Dormez avec moi...» marmonna-t-il, si épuisé que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls alors même qu'il parlait.

«On a dit "pas de câlins essoufflés", tu te souviens ?» rétorqua gentiment l'enseignant.

«Il sera pas essoufflé, sensei...» rigola faiblement le premier. «Juste somnolant...»

«Ronflant tu veux dire ?»

Le garçon sourit, rouvrit les yeux avec mille peines. Il fixa l'homme, qui le toisait aussi en retour, cligna doucement des yeux, avant de parvenir à un mouvement : il passa sa main dans le col du pull de son aîné, caressa la base de sa nuque, lentement.

«Allez... venez... Il fait froid ici...» se plaignit-il. «Et puis, le canapé est pris par mon père...»

Kido hésita encore un instant, mais finit par céder. Il allait s'allonger et remonter la couverture sur eux lorsque le plus jeune l'interrompit, toujours aussi indolemment allongé :

«Mon jean...»

Kido soupira. Certes, un jean pouvait gêner, brider un peu... Mais déshabiller le jeune homme, ça allait un peu trop loin. D'un autre côté, il dormait, ou presque... Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il pouvait refuser sciemment, en lui disant de se débrouiller. D'une main incertaine, l'enseignant baissa la braguette, tira sur les pans du jean pour le lui retirer, ses jambes finement musclées totalement inertes. Il dut tenir sa cuisse pour retirer le pantalon, et il crut mourir de gêne en entendant le petit couinement du cadet au contact de sa peau froide. Quelle idée... Il plia donc grossièrement le jean, alors que son propriétaire se recroquevillait, et s'allongea définitivement, remontant la couverture sur eux. Il profita que la couette le cache des regards indiscrets et du froid pour retirer son propre pull, décidant de garder son pantalon. Puis au final, dans la chaleur progressive du petit nid, il sentit Fudo se blottir contre lui, encore une fois, mêler leurs jambes, et leurs cœurs palpitant à l'unisson.

«Bonne nuit.» chuchota l'homme resserrant ses bras autour de son cadet.

«J'ai envie de vous contre moi jusqu'à la fin des temps...» répondit sobrement le concerné.

Kido ne put s'empêcher un sourire, soupira d'aise, prêt à sombrer dans le royaume des songes, tenant dans ses bras l'être qui animait tous ses rêves.

* * *

Kido avait le sommeil léger : il ouvrit doucement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans le couloir, essaya vainement de lire l'heure sur sa montre. Cinq heure du matin ? Il soupira, allait tenter de se rendormir lorsqu'un autre bruit, plus distinct cette fois, le figea : du verre brisé. Il fronça les sourcils, vérifia que Fudo dormait bien avant de se défaire délicatement de son étreinte. Il attrapa son pull dans le noir et l'enfila en se levant, quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Des sanglots étouffés lui parvinrent. Il arpenta le couloir silencieusement, méfiant, et arriva dans la cuisine allumée. De dos, un homme à genoux sur un sol jonché de bris de verre.

《Monsieur?》

L'homme ne réagit. Le châtain s'approcha de lui, inquiet, s'agenouilla à son niveau pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il pleurait. Depuis longtemps. Il tenait fermement dans sa main une bouteille de bière brisée, sans doute fraîchement éclatée contre le sol à en voir les morceaux éparpillés çà et là.

《Vous êtes le père de Fudo ?》

L'homme ne répondit pas mais le professeur le comprit comme tel. Ce pauvre type était foutu. Kido lui prit le verre cassé des mains pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé et balaya rapidement de la main les débris pour le faire asseoir contre le placard sous l'évier.

《D'où provient ce sang ? Vous vous êtes blessé en brisant cette bouteille ?》

Il sentait un peu l'alcool, mais rien d'alarmant, et le châtain soupçonnait davantage l'homme de s'en être renverser dessus plutôt que d'en avoir bu des litres. Il y avait du sang sur le carrelage gris de la cuisine et sur ses mains, mais impossible pour l'enseignant de localiser la plaie. Peut-être sous les cartilages des doigts ?

《...Gui êdes wous..?》marmonna l'homme, la bouche étrangement pâteuse.

《Votre ange gardien on dirait. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?》

《Hidt ha hkio gue je...》

《Monsieur ?》

L'homme perdait connaissance.

Kido se leva en trombe, se précipita dans le salon à la recherche d'un téléphone fixe quelque part, en trouva enfin un et le saisit en tremblant, composant pour la deuxième fois de la soirée le numéro des urgences. Il revint vers l'homme, gardant avec lui le combiné qui diffusait son annonce cyclique, attestant qu'il était en contact avec le plateau des urgences, et qu'il devait patienter. Il saisit les mains du père, eut la brillante idée de remonter les manches, et comprit enfin d'où venait tout ce sang ; la bouteille brisée n'était pas un accident, il s'était lacéré le poignet avec un des bris de verre. L'entaille n'était pas profonde. Le châtain saisit un torchon de cuisine et tenta de le nouer autour du poignet le plus fort possible alors que la ligne décrochait enfin.

Il devait donner une adresse. Où était-il ? Il quitta l'homme inconscient et chercha des lettres quelque part. Sur la table de la cuisine, il en avait vu en entrant ! Il trouva l'adresse dessus. Une ambulance était en route, encore. Kido soupira. Comment allait-il annoncer ça à Fudo ?

* * *

Kido avait finalement trouvé le bon compromis. L'arrivée des secours avait réveillé tout l'immeuble mais Fudo dormait trop profondément -sans doute qu'il devait se remettre de sa blessure. Il avait décidé d'accompagner le père aux urgences, et avait demandé à une voisine de rester prendre soin du jeune homme, et dans la mesure du possible, si elle pouvait le conduire à l'hôpital dès qu'il serait réveillé. Il était donc là, encore une fois, seul et épuisé dans le couloir d'hôpital. Les visites n'étaient autorisées qu'à la famille, il attendait donc l'arrivée du garçon.

Le père avait fait une tentative de suicide. Il s'était vraisemblablement empiffré de médicaments sédatifs bon marché, et, trouvant sûrement le temps long, avait dû décider de se taillader les poignets. Kido devina qu'il avait profité du sommeil de son fils pour mettre son suicide en œuvre.

《Kido..!》

Il rouvrit les yeux de son état somnolent en entendant cette voix déchirée retentir dans le couloir blanc aseptisé de l'hôpital. Il se redressa pour voir le jeune brun marcher résolument vers lui, le visage creusé par l'inquiétude et l'émotion. Il arriva à son niveau, jamais aussi faible que maintenant, les yeux humides mais le corps tendu avec courage. Depuis quand se retenait-il de pleurer ? Kido déglutit, retenant une envie abominable de le prendre dans ses bras, de le protéger de tout ça, de lui offrir juste un moment de répit et de douceur.

《Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?》

Sa voix tremblait.

《Ton père a essayé de se suicider Fudo.》

A ces mots, le brun fut pris d'un sanglot. Il plaqua sa main à sa bouche pour le restreindre, alors que les larmes coulaient enfin de ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse les emprisonner plus longtemps. Il semblait perdu, tellement perdu et vulnérable. Et en même temps, il dégageait une colère sans bornes, une frustration terrible.

《Pourquoi il a fait ça ?! Pourquoi il -...》il s'interrompit lorsque sa voix menaça de partir dans les aigus et reprit《Pourquoi je... pourquoi je l'ai laissé seul ?! Merde !》

Kido ne savait pas quoi faire, le plus jeune semblait désespéré, submergé par des émotions bien plus fortes que lui, un ouragan de désillusion, de rage.

《Je l'aime putain !》

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, définitivement vaincu par ses sanglots. Une infirmière fit signe à l'enseignant de le calmer parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit, et il hocha la tête. Fudo ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas la mort, la haine, l'interdiction, pourtant il devait tout affronter. Sa réaction était normale : après tant de pression, que cela concerne ou non son père, il fallait relâcher. Laisser le vide gagner les muscles, les tétaniser, laisser les larmes prendre avec elle tout le poison qui sévissait dans ses veines. Kido posa sa main dans sa nuque, lentement, tendrement. Et Fudo fondit dans ses bras sans se faire prier. Il pleurait, tremblait, s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était sur le point de perdre l'usage de ses jambes. Il entoura son cou, pesant presque de tout son poids -et il n'était pas tout léger-, le visage enfoui contre le col de son pull. Son corps abandonnait la lutte, il laissait enfin les sanglots échapper à son contrôle, et Kido ne savait pas si il y était ou non pour quelque chose. Fudo avait toujours fait preuve de force, d'une rage de vivre impressionnante, terrible, et leur relation l'avait sans doute un peu malmené ces derniers temps. Les pleurs du garçon, y était-il pour quelque chose, dans le fond ?

《Tu dois te ménager. Ton père est entre de bonnes mains ici, tu peux fermer les yeux.》tenta le châtain en le soutenant.

《Ne me laissez p-pas.》lâcha le brun pour toute réponse.《Votre voix d-dit que vous allez partir.》

Il le fallait. Et même si Kido se sentait inhumain, il ne devait pas rester. Le jeune homme ne devait pas compter sur lui. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le banc du couloir. Il ne pourrait pas répondre aux sanglots de Fudo sans le conforter dans ses sentiments, et tout ça pour lui assener encore une fois que tout ceci leur était interdit ? Non, le garçon n'avait pas besoin de déception et de désespoir dans un moment pareil.

《Je ne vais pas te laisser seul.》lui promit-il, soutenant son regard fatigué et rouge de larmes.《Promis, tu ne le seras plus jamais.》

Le garçon enfouit son visage dans ses mains et le professeur se redressa. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour que Fudo Akio ne souffre plus jamais de cette vieille rengaine, son vieil ennemi.

Pour que Fudo Akio n'ait plus jamais à affronter la solitude.

* * *

Euh... Ouais. Mauvaise, mauvaise nuit pour notre Fudo préféré.

Ça aurait dû arriver de toute façon, vous avez vu l'état de son père ? *soupire* Bref, c'est une mauvaise journée qui s'annonce pour Fudo.  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews, ça me ferait super plaisir !

Le prochaine sera l'avant dernier chapitre, et sera un peu différent dans sa forme. Je vous laisse le suspens, mais juste pour une certaine fan de Endo (je ne vise personne en particulier, Ananda), je pense que ce prochain chapitre te plaira... :p

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver la semaine prochaine, pour le début de la fin... Et oui, déjà :(

Bisous ~


	14. Chapitre XIII

Coucou ! Je reviens en force avec l'avant dernier chapitre !

Cette fois-ci je ne pourrais pas m'attarder parce que je dois ranger mes affaires de l'année et préparer mes affaires pour partir en vacances ! ;D

Du coup j'espère que ça vous plaira~

Je vais aller répondre aux PM ou reviews auxquelles je n'aurai pas encore répondu :)

Merci de suivre cette fanfiction ;)

Comme je pars vendredi prochain j'essaierai de publier avant ! Bisous et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Ça me ferait trop plaisir ~

* * *

《Qui n'a l'esprit de son âge, de son âge a tout le malheur.》

* * *

La sonnerie de téléphone retentit soudain : il assomma son réveil par réflexe avant de se rendre compte que ça venait d'ailleurs. Il se redressa en baillant tenta de localiser le fauteur de trouble et finit par le saisir. Il lâcha un soupir lorsque l'appel prit fin avant qu'il n'ait le temps de décrocher.

《C'était qui ?》marmonna son compagnon près de lui, réveillé lui aussi par l'appel.

《J'en sais rien j'ai pas eu le temps de décrocher...》

Le portable sonna à nouveau et cette fois, il eut le réflexe immédiat de décrocher.

《Endo Mamoru, j'écoute.》

《_Endo. Désolé de te réveiller si tôt. C'est Kido._》

《Sérieusement ?》soupira le professeur de sport.《Tu sais que j'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, je comptais faire la grasse mat' !》

《_Excuse-moi.__》_

Le ton sombre de son ami intrigua le passionné de foot, alors il s'assit confortablement dans son lit et reprit:

《Quelque chose ne va pas ?》

_《__J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service._》

《Quoi comme service ? Tu me fais un peu peur là...》

Goenji se redressa à côté de lui, perplexe.

_《__Fudo est à l'hôpital Nord. Son père a fait une tentative de suicide. Je suis avec lui et je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul alors..._》

《Comment ça "t'es avec lui" ?》

《_Ecoute, c'est long à expliquer mais.._.》

《Oui, ça, et aussi la fois ou on avait prévu un foot, tu me dois un paquet d'explications là.》constata l'homme au bandeau. Il soupira.《Et il va bien ? Je veux dire, le gosse, il surmonte ?》

《I_l se débrouille très bien, mais il a besoin de compagnie, et j'ai des choses à régler_.》

《Quel genre de choses ?》

Endo se leva et coinça le portable entre son oreille et son épaule pour continuer à entendre ce que lui disait le châtain. Il chercha un t-shirt, qu'il enfila rapidement, et un sweat à fermeture éclair. Il vit son blond à lui s'étirer et le rejoindre lentement alors qu'il se dépêtrait avec son haut et le téléphone, où Kido expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il tenta d'enfiler un jean à une main mais son compagnon arriva à sa rescousse et lui mit sa ceinture silencieusement.

《Mais... tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que tu fichais chez Fudo .》

《_Ecoute... laisse-moi gérer ça. J'ai juste besoin que tu viennes ici veiller sur lui. Tu veux bien ?__》_

《Remercie Sainto Shuuya, je suis presque prêt. J'arrive.》sourit l'homme et l'ex footballeur professionnel qui montait sa braguette retint un rire amusé.

Endo attendit que le professeur de mathématique raccroche après ses remerciements et rangea son portable dans sa poche en rapprochant Goenji de lui, tel un cow boy qui range son arme et attire à lui... son compagnon de route. Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé et il ne tint pas à l'envie de l'embrasser.

《Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?》fit-il en plaisantant.

《Tu ne pourrais pas téléphoner et t'habiller en même temps par exemple.》rigola le concerné.

《C'est vrai. Je tiendrai pas deux secondes dans la vraie vie.》

Endo se sépara de son partenaire, qui cacha un sourire amusé dans son poing.

《Tiens-moi au courant.》lança juste Goenji avant qu'il ne ferme la porte de leur appartement.

Le brun sourit, et lui fit signe de la main avant de partir pour de bon.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre du père, il vit enfin son collègue, assis sur un banc, et sur ses genoux la tête du jeune étudiant. Kido lui fit signe, il s'approcha.

《Eh ben, pas la grande forme le petit.》fit-il remarquer.

《Son père vient de faire une tentative de suicide et il mène une vie de dingue. Je pense qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes.》

《J'ai pris ça à la boulangerie, tu sais, les beignets suprêmes. Ça lui remontera peut être un peu le moral.》

Kido ne répondit rien, souleva délicatement la tête du garçon pour se lever, Endo s'assit juste à sa place, et accueillit à son tour la joue du cadet endormi. Endo ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là : la dernière fois qu'il avait demandé à Kido ce qu'il foutait, le châtain avait soupiré en avouant qu'il ne savait pas bien lui-même. L'enseignant de sport soupçonnait son ami d'entretenir une relation avec son élève, malgré tout ce que Kido pouvait bien lui dire sur la déontologie. C'était surprenant quelque part. Le châtain était d'une droiture sans pareil, il était certainement le dernier que Endo aurait soupçonné de coucher avec un mineur, son étudiant qui plus est.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que le brun souleva doucement la tête, ouvrant ses yeux gonflés et cernés, les dirigeant vers lui.

《Salut bonhomme. Comment tu te sens ?》demanda l'homme au bandeau avec un sourire réconfortant.

《... comme un chat à moitié écrasé.》

Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du jeune homme, qui resta silencieux.

《Et vous faites ça sans sourciller.》murmura le plus jeune.

《Quoi ça ?》

《Ça.》

Lui ébouriffer les cheveux ? Pourquoi pas ? Fudo reposa sa tête, épuisé, et continua de parler sans le regarder, confiant au professeur que Kido ne posait jamais la main sur lui sans donner l'impression qu'il allait brûler en Enfer. La culpabilité toujours brillait dans le regard rougeoyant de l'homme, toujours le trahissait, même lorsqu'ils se regardaient passionnément, même lorsqu'ils s'étreignaient tendrement. Toujours cet air criminel. Endo reconnaissait bien là l'homme ; plus jeune il était déjà comme ça. Il se retint de dire au garçon que Kido avait toujours eu cet air coupable, et que lui n'y était pour rien : les amours du professeur de mathématiques avaient toujours été difficiles. Quand il sortait avec une femme, il culpa bisait de lui faire ça alors qu'il n'aimait que les hommes, et quand il sortait avec un homme, il culpabilisait de ne pas aimer tout simplement les femmes. Ça faisait longtemps que le châtain n'avait pas eu de partenaire, lorsqu'il avait croisé la route de Fudo. Peut-être que l'amour, c'était trop dur à gérer pour lui.

《Je suis désolé d'aimer Kido. Je suis vraiment désolé, pour lui et pour moi...》

《Tu n'aurais rien pu y faire. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on commande.》

Et il était bien placé pour le savoir lui. En revenant en arrière, il se demandait si, en voyant Kido avec un homme, il avait déjà eu l'idée de faire pareil. Etre tolérant à ce sujet signifiait-il qu'il avait aussi cette prédisposition depuis toujours ? Il ne pensait pas. Goenji, c'était bien plus qu'un changement d'orientation, c'était une déflagration, l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais connu. Il n'aurait jamais pu aimer autant un autre, homme ou femme, et son précédent mariage en était la preuve : ce n'était qu'une question de Goenji Shuuya. Il sourit discrètement.

《C'est Kido qui a appelé les urgences ?》demanda-t-il.

《Ouais, je dormais... sans son intervention...》

Le garçon ne finit par sa phrase mais sembla se crisper. Il se redressa doucement de ses genoux, pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il était un peu pâle.

《Tiens, avant que j'oublie ; j'ai pris ça en venant. Tu dois avoir faim.》

Endo lui tendit les beignets. Le jeune homme les saisit silencieusement, les fixa sans mot dire, avant de relever la tête vers celui au bandeau.

《Kido vous a dit que j'aimais ça ?》

L'adulte secoua la tête en souriant et tapota son nez du bout de l'index.

《Ma super intuition.》

Fudo sourit -enfin- et commença à manger. Ils passèrent un moment à discuter, de tout, de rien surtout, du foot, du diplôme, du port. Endo essayait d'éviter les sujets sensibles, le but étant de remonter le moral au garçon, mais il y en avait tellement, qu'il fit plusieurs gaffes. Le jeune le regardait d'un air amusé, l'air de penser que ses efforts étaient attendrissants.

《Et où est parti Kido ?》demanda-t-il enfin.

Endo ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il lâcha un "euh" hésitant avant de dire le plus naturellement possible.

《Je sais pas. Je pensais que tu savais.》

《Kido ne m'a rien dit. Il ne dit jamais rien de toute façon.》

《Il est très secret tu sais bien...》

《Vous pensez qu'il sait ? Ce que c'est vraiment l'amour.》

Il avait toujours l'air si sombre, comme si une épée de Damoclès menaçait de l'écraser au moindre de ses gestes, au moindre de ses mots ; est-ce qu'un type comme ça pouvait vraiment aimer ? Bonne question. Et Endo ne connaissait pas la réponse. Est-ce que Kido pouvait vraiment tomber amoureux d'un homme, chose qui lui posait d'essence problème, d'un mineur, d'un élève ? Le brun prit son silence comme un non et lâcha un "tch" fatigué.

《Vous avez vu comment il me rend ? Mou, fleur bleue et stupide.》se moqua-t-il, et Endo le devina bien plus blessé qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

《Tu commences enfin à ressembler à un gamin de ton âge.》plaisanta-t-il donc.

《Le problème est là.》

Fudo n'était plus vraiment un gamin n'est-ce pas ? L'homme soupira tandis qu'une infirmière sortait de la chambre. Elle leur sourit, tout doucement, et leur dit :

《Il est réveillé, vous pouvez entrer.》

Fudo se leva, remit son pull en place, nerveux, et avança. Le professeur resta sur le banc. Le garçon resta dans la chambre un long moment, durant lequel Endo s'autorisa à aller chercher un café. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et eut le temps de reconnaitre le numéro de Goenji avant de décrocher, et de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

_《__Héé, devine qui voulait te dire bonjour ?_》entendit-il dans le téléphone, et il sourit en reconnaissant la voix ronronnante de son blond préféré.

_《__Allôôô, Papaaaaa_ ?》reprit une petite voix fluette dans le portable.

《Chiro ! Comment ça va petit homme ? Quelle surprise, Shuuya est avec toi ?》

《_On est à la sortie de l'école, la cantine fait grève cet après-midi et ton ex-femme a appelé pour savoir si on pouvait le récupérer._》fit l'adulte.

《_Soccer-san m'a dit qu'on allait manger des omelettes au ketchup !__》_

_《__A condition que tu manges ta salade, Soccer-kun_.》

Endo rigola en buvant son café, se brûlant la langue au passage, sans pour autant pouvoir effacer de sa bouche ce sourire bienheureux.

《_Alors, comment vas Fudo ?_》reprit le blond.

《"Comme un chat à moitié écrasé" selon lui.》

_《__Pauvre gosse. J'ai pris ma voiture, je passe vous prendre à l'hôpital et on rentre tous ensemble pour déjeuner, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Le gamin ne doit pas passer sa journée à l'hosto.__》_

《Shuuya, tu es un génie.》

《_N'essaie même pas, tu n'auras pas de rab d'omelette_.》rigola le blond de l'autre bout de la ligne.

Endo rit à son tour et lui dit qu'il allait en parler à Fudo, qu'ils l'attendraient devant l'entrée. Il jeta le gobelet de son café et raccrocha au moment où le garçon quittait la chambre de son père, les yeux rouges. Le professeur l'interpella.

《Ça te dis, une omelette au ketchup ?》

Le brun releva la tête et haussa les épaules.

《Ça va ?》

《... comme un chat écrasé.》répondit le jeune homme, sa voix rauque crissant aux oreilles de l'homme. Il venait de pleurer ?

《Allez, viens. Il faut que tu sortes un peu d'ici.》

Endo posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et le mena vers la sortie.

* * *

《Et là, le gardien est sorti de ses cages et il a essayé de se jeter sur le ballon pour protéger les buts, mais Masaki a fait une passe sur le côté ! J'étais vraiment surpris, le connaissant je pensais qu'il allait essayer de tirer directement mais c'était une passe pour Fudo !》

《Waaaah, trop cool ! Nii-san, comment t'as fait après, diis !》s'enthousiasma Chiro, plantant sa fourchette dans son omelette.

《J'ai profité du fait que le gardien se roulait à plat ventre pour tirer directement dans les buts. C'était une manœuvre carrément osée, mais on n'avait plus le choix, la remontée du ballon avait été beaucoup trop rapide pour récupérer les deux attaquants.》expliqua le brun avec fierté.

《Et vous avez passé les défenseurs à vous deux ?》s'étonna Goenji.

《Ouep ! Ça me troue le cul de le reconnaître mais Masaki est très doué avec un ballon. C'est lui qui a driblé le plus de joueurs.》

《Nii-san, faut pas dire de gros mots !》

Endo finissait son omelette sous l'œil tendre du blond et le petit Chiro réclamait un smiley en ketchup sur la sienne, qu'il avait gardé pour la fin, après la salade.

《Tu as assez mangé, Fudo-kun ?》demanda Goenji en profitant que son compagnon ait la bouche pleine, pour qu'il ne puisse pas en réclamer d'autre.

《Oui, c'était vraiment super bon, merci pour le repas.》

《Soccer-san, y a quoi pour le désseeert ?》

《Un fraisier.》

《Aaah, le fraisier de Chef Shuuya, tout un monde de pure douceur...》

《Finis d'abord ta salade Papa !》le réprimanda l'enfant.

《Tu aimes les fraisiers, Fudo ?》fit l'homme au bandeau pour changer de sujet.

《Oui, enfin je crois.》

《Le fraisier de Soccer-san est troooop bon !》

Endo sourit en mettant un peu de sel dans sa salade, et tous eurent bientôt fini leur assiette. Il se leva pour débarrasser, demandant au petit garçon de lui filer un coup de main, ce qu'il accepta avec enthousiasme. Fudo se proposa d'aider mais le blond lui ordonna de rester à table, et le professeur le vit lui adresser un clin d'œil : l'adolescent était entre de bonnes mains, Shuuya savait trouver les mots. Il confia les verres à son enfant et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Il s'entendit avec lui pour laver la vaisselle et lui l'essuyer, et il tendit l'oreille vers ce qui se disait dans la salle à manger, tentant d'entendre par-dessus l'eau qui coulait du robinet et les babillages joyeux du petit Chiro.

《Moi aussi, j'ai perdu ma mère très jeune. Et mon père aussi a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Je sais que tu dois te sentir un peu seul et à bout de forces, mais les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger.》disait doucement le blond, et Fudo restait incroyablement sage.

《Je pense que mon père ne s'en remettra pas. Il est trop faible. Et trop seul.》

Le garçon quant à lui semblait terriblement sombre. Plus une seule lueur d'espoir dans ses mots. Cela ne suffit pas à effrayer l'ancien footballeur professionnel. Chiro lui montra une assiette pour lui montrer à quel point il l'avait bien essuyée et Endo le félicita, soufflant sur son petit visage de la mousse de produit vaisselle.

《Quand je suis entré dans sa chambre tout à l'heure, il était encore délirant à cause des médocs qu'il avait pris. En voyant mon visage, il a cru que j'étais ma mère. Paraît que j'lui ressemble pas mal. Il a rien dit, juste son nom, et il s'est mis à pleurer.》

Endo éteignit le robinet et saisit un torchon pour aider le petit à essuyer la vaisselle et à la ranger. Il sortit quatre assiettes à dessert ainsi que le fraisier, qu'il confia à Chiro.

《Fudo, c'est quand ton anniversaire dis-moi ?》demanda-t-il le plus gaiement possible en arrivant dans la salle à manger.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, surpris, et mit un instant à répondre :

《Début juillet. Le 13.》

《Tu vas avoir 18 ans ?》reprit le blond.

《Oui.》

Endo coupa les parts du gâteau et les servit tandis que Chiro lui tendait joyeusement les assiettes des uns et des autres. Ils furent tous servis et assis en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour l'écrire, et le petit garçon lança un "bon appétit" plein de vie avant de se jeter sur la part. Les adultes rigolèrent tendrement, l'enseignant attendant que son compagnon reprenne la parole.

《Et qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire pour tes 18 ans ? Sortir avec des amis ?》

《J'y ai pas réfléchi. Je resterai sans doute chez moi avec mon père.》

《On t'a pas demandé ce que tu allais faire, mais ce que tu aimerais faire.》se moqua gentiment l'homme au bandeau.

《Dans ce cas,》répliqua le jeune en souriant avec arrogance,《j'aimerai aller dans la montagne, en camping sauvage. Avoir froid et regarder le ciel toute la nuit.》

《Ce gamin est trop sage.》se plaignit le blond en souriant.

《Je prendrai aucun plaisir à aller boire, danser et foutre dans une boîte. J'aime pas tellement faire autre chose que poser mon cul par terre et regarder le ciel.》

《Nii-san, gros mot !》

《Désolé, Chiro...》sourit le brun, et le garçon sembla lui pardonner.

Endo commençais à comprendre pourquoi Kido perdait pieds avec le brun : ils étaient juste, complètement compatibles. Rester assis par terre et avoir froid, c'était exactement le genre de chose que le châtain aurait pu dire, ou penser. Et en même temps, ils étaient si différent, Kido était tellement plus fin, subtil, et Fudo si franc, si perçant, c'était incroyable. Ils étaient trop différents pour se laisser indifférents.

《Tu as un frère ou une sœur ?》poursuivit Goenji.

《Un frère. Ainé. Il s'appelle Toru, il habite à Tokyo depuis le décès de ma mère. On le voit jamais, il nous envoie des cartes postales.》

《Des cartes postales ?》s'étonna le professeur.

《Et tu n'aurais pas envie de le voir, pour ton anniversaire ?》

Endo vit une étincelle briller dans les yeux du jeune homme, et sentit qu'il se braquait. Il fit discrètement signe à son compagnon de s'arrêter là, et tous deux attendirent que Fudo se manifeste.

《... si... J'ai envie de le voir, mais il n'a pas le temps. Et pas la possibilité. Il a un job à Tokyo, il peut pas le quitter comme ça et puis... il n'a pas envie de revoir notre père je pense... il essaie de garder une image intacte de lui. Pendant que je trime ici.》

Sa voix s'était éteinte, comme son regard, comme son espoir. Le silence envahit la pièce, même Chiro avait arrêté de parler.

《J'ai bien mangé, merci beaucoup. C'était délicieux, mais j'aimerai retourner au chevet de mon père.》reprit-il calmement.

《On y retourne. T'occupe pas de la vaisselle, va mettre tes chaussures, j'arrive.》

L'adolescent obéit. Endo et Goenji se levèrent et se regardèrent, perplexes.

《Fudo-kun, excuse-moi si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé...》fit le blond, coupable, et le jeune homme se redressa soudainement.

《Non, ne vous excusez pas. Vous n'avez rien dit. Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment, alors je peux donner l'air d'être un petit con mais je... je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant pour tout. Merci.》

Endo sourit, embrassa son partenaire avant de rejoindre l'étudiant dans l'entrée.

《Fudo, prends ce manteau, il fait encore un peu froid pour se balader en pull.》fit l'homme en laissant tomber sur ses épaules un manteau lourd, doublé, incroyablement chaud.

Le concerné l'enfila en hochant la tête et plongea son regard bleu et fatigué dans le sien. Il semblait se demander quand le cauchemar prendrait fin.

* * *

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir de l'hôpital, vers la chambre du père, lorsque le brun se figea. Endo se tourna vers lui, surpris, avant de jeter un regard à ce qu'il avait vu ; devant la chambre de son père se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns descendant dans son cou, l'air inquiet et accablé, accompagné par une femme plus âgée que lui, en costume tailleur. Il se demanda de qui il s'agissait lorsque le garçon le dépassa brusquement pour se jeter dans les bras de l'autre jeune homme, un peu plus grand que lui.

《Toru !.. Toru, merde, Papa, il... il a...》s'exclama l'étudiant, confus, avant d'être arrêté par le plus grand.

《Je sais. Fujikata-san m'a tout expliqué.》

Le dénommé Toru présenta son cadet à la femme, qui se présenta à son tour comme assistante sociale. Endo allait s'approcher lorsqu'une voix derrière lui l'interpella :

《J'ai passé ma journée à... gueuler au téléphone. Jusqu'à ce que les services de l'enfance envoient cette femme pour s'occuper de leur cas.》

C'était Kido. Il semblait épuisé, comme Fudo, il avait dû passer une nuit très courte.

《C'était donc ça.》sourit l'homme au bandeau.

《En temps normal, ça prend du temps ce genre de démarche. Mais j'ai dû les embêter suffisamment pour avoir gain de cause.》

《Ce grand brun, c'est...》

《Le frère de Fudo. On a retrouvé son adresse et son numéro fixe. Il vit dans un petit appartement avec sa compagne, à Tokyo, Fujikata-san a appelé pour lui demander de venir à Inazuma au chevet de son père.》

《Ça fera du bien à Fudo d'être soutenu.》fit Endo.

《Ce n'est pas tout.》

Kido s'approcha encore un peu de lui pour regarder l'étudiant parler à son frère, les larmes aux yeux.

《Le père a été déclaré inapte cet après-midi, j'ai demandé une enquête. L'assistante sociale dit qu'il sera placé dans un hôpital spécial pour les dépressifs.》

《Mais... et Fudo ?》

Kido lui répondit d'un coup de tête, désignant le frère ainé. Mais bien sûr. Pourtant quelque chose sonnait faux aux oreilles du prof de sport, et il essaya de mettre le doigt dessus. Pourquoi ce pincement au cœur alors que Fudo retrouvait son frère, sa dernière famille, alors que coulaient sur ses joues les premières larmes de bonheur depuis une éternité ?

《Mais... Toru habite à...》

《Tokyo. Je sais.》

Endo sentit son cœur se serrer, et saisit tout de suite l'air accablé de son ami : Fudo allait déménager. Le temps de prendre ses affaires chez lui, et il serait propulsé à Tokyo avec son frangin et sa copine. Loin d'ici, Inazuma, loin de Kido.

《Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?》demanda-t-il.

《C'est mieux pour lui. Il a besoin d'une famille. Plus qu'il n'a besoin de...》

Kido ne put finir sa phrase, ému, alors le brun la finit pour lui.

《De toi ? Mais... ça va aller ?》

《Ça ira.》

《Tu vas lui dire au revoir ?》

《Non. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne me voit pas avant de partir.》

Le professeur de mathématique esquissa un pas pour s'éloigner de la chambre, et Endo lança un dernier regard au jeune homme avant de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dehors tous les deux et il lâcha un soupir fatigué. Endo se demandait si Kido disait cela parce qu'il avait peur que le garçon cède, ou parce qu'il craignait de faire lui-même quelque chose qui lui était défendu.

《Tu sais,》reprit Kido,《je couchais pas avec lui. Le temps qu'on a eu ensemble, je l'ai passé à résister. Alors qu'il avait besoin de moi, j'ai suivi la raison, la déontologie. J'ai écarté cette valeur interdite du mieux que j'ai pu, en considérant ma fonction dans son ensemble. Mais...》

La voix de Kido se brisa.

《Pourquoi devrais-je appréhender mon existence comme un courbe composée de valeurs définies, suivre un sentier imposé, obéir aux choses qui régissent ma vie et ont toujours causé mon malheur..?》

Celui au bandeau ne dit rien. Il observait le dos de son ami, qui semblait fixer droit devant lui avec obstination. Une obstination qui lui rappelait un certain brun un peu trop têtu, d'ailleurs. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, par compassion, pourtant incapable de se représenter la culpabilité et le désespoir que devait ressentir le châtain. Il avait eu raison de le faire, la raison le lui criait à lui aussi, mais son cœur se fendait de douleur en entendant cette histoire. Valeur interdite, mon cul, mais il ne le dit pas : il avait toujours détesté l'insensible parité des mathématiques.

《Tu l'aimes ?》s'enquit-il.

De là où il se tenait, il put voir une larme dévaler la joue de son collègue. Il déglutit. Kido lui avait toujours semblé être grand, important et sage. Tout à coup, il semblait plus petit, il semblait souffrant. Le poids de ses décisions le hantait, plus insupportable à chaque instant.

《Ouais..》murmura enfin Kido dans un sanglot silencieux, déchiré, et Endo sut que la morale se fichait d'eux depuis le début.

Elle se faisait respecter cruellement, crachant sur les sentiments, crachant sur la peine. Elle ne faisait qu'ignorer, et s'appliquer vindicativement, écrasant sous son poids ceux qui méritaient un peu de lumière, un peu de discernement. Comme un tank roule insensiblement sur ce qui lui barre la route, renversant les murs de pierres et les corps incapables de s'écarter de sa route.

Cette histoire était une terrible blessure pour le sens commun, et qu'importe si c'était celle d'un homme en premier lieu, le bon sens allait, tel un charognard, faire disparaître les preuves.

Bientôt, la morale retrouverait sa blancheur, celle des os qui blanchissent au soleil.

* * *

Ah si, une dernière chose, je ne pars qu'une semaine au mois de juillet à partir de vendredi prochain alors pas de problèmes pour le moment en ce qui concerne les publications. Il y a des infos sur mon profil sur les prochaines fics si ça vous intérressent.

Vrai bisou cette fois et j'espère que ça vous a pluuuuu ~~ :) ;)


	15. Chapitre XIV

Holà ! Bon, désolée pour le retard, je rentre tout juste de vacances.  
Je voulais vous servir le dernier chapitre avant de partir et puis j'ai été prise de court par le temps...

Enfin bref, cette petite semaine était super géniale, même si le temps au début était moyen.

Je vais répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible, et mettre mes reviews à moi sur les fics que j'ai pu raté durant mon absence ;)

**Ce chapitre est le dernier, et clore pour de bon cette fiction. Ce fut un plaisir de partager cette aventure avec vous, j'espère que la fin vous plaira autant que le reste. J'avoue que j'ai un peu le blues de finir cette fiction maintenant, j'ai pris tellement de plaisir à l'écrire et à la vivre avec vous que j'ose à peine sortir ce dernier chapitre...**

**Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin !**

**Je vous retrouve en bas pour un dernier petit commentaire, avant de clore définitivement cette série et vous donner rendez-vous pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

« D'âge en âge on ne fait que changer de folie. » _Cela explique ma folie et la tienne, pas vrai ? On peut bien me traiter d'irresponsable, je n'en serai jamais moins fou de toi._

_KdFd._

* * *

《Hé, tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?》

《J'entends pas, je suis sous la douche ! Demande à Hana !》répondit une voix sous le bruit de l'eau qui coule.

Fudo obéit et quitta la porte de la douche pour se diriger vers le salon du petit appartement. Hana pliait le linge sur le canapé en trois piles bien propres, comme à son habitude.

《Toru dis que tu peux décider ce qu'on mange.》annonça-t-il en prenant une des piles de vêtements, celle de son frère apparemment, pour l'apporter dans sa chambre.

《Dans ce cas, ça va seulement dépendre de ce qu'il y a.》rigola la rouquine.

Fudo sourit à son tour et quitta le salon en direction de la chambre que partageaient ses ainés. Hana était la fameuse fille du guichet de poste, et Toru et elle avaient emménagé ensemble il y avait de ça quelques mois ; parfois Fudo s'en voulait d'avoir débarqué ainsi dans leur vie, alors qu'ils s'assumaient à peine tous les deux, être une charge et une responsabilité de plus pour eux. Mais son frère lui avait bien fait comprendre -à coup de chiquenaudes- qu'ils n'auraient pas accepté de le prendre en charge s'ils ne l'avaient pas pu et voulu. Ils avaient trouvé un bon équilibre de vie : Hana et Toru travaillaient toute la journée, elle à la poste et lui comme technicien de surface dans un cinéma à quelques pas de chez eux, et à la plonge dans un restaurant les autres jours. La fatigue était physique, mais la joie de vivre ne les quittait pas, tous les deux. Fudo, lui, s'occupait au maximum des tâches ménagères lorsqu'il n'avait pas trop de devoirs ou de révisions, et la reconnaissance du couple lui réchauffait le cœur.

Les services de l'enfance avaient rapidement fermé le dossier, Fudo n'étant pas une priorité absolue. Le propriétaire de l'appartement à Inazuma avait été indemnisé pour le départ imprévu du garçon, son père était totalement pris en charge, on lui avait trouvé une école pour les quelques mois qui allaient précéder les examens de diplôme. Et quelle fraîcheur, arriver dans un tout nouvel établissement... Fudo avait arrêté les bonus plans-fric, son aîné le lui avait strictement défendu, présentant comme un manque de respect envers lui toutes tentatives de gagner de l'argent. Son mâle alpha de frangin n'avait pas changé. Le plus jeune avait donc obéis, trop heureux de ne pas devoir goûter aux types de son nouveau bahut. Ils étaient sympas, il y en avait même un qui ressemblait à Masaki de caractère, et qui aimait le foot ; ce serait du gâchis de recommencer comme à Teikoku, alors que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on lui parlait comme à un être humain.

Fudo rangea les vêtements dans l'armoire de son frangin, pensif. Il y avait du riz, et peut être de quoi faire un oden. Un oden modeste. Il était environ vingt heure et il faisait encore jour : aucune saison ne valait l'été.

Fudo avait eu son diplôme haut la main. Chose qui n'était pas gagnée avec l'année difficile qu'il avait connue, l'absentéisme et le reste, mais en fin de compte, le niveau d'enseignement à Teikoku était tellement élevé qu'il avait eu la vague impression que les exercices de l'examen étaient une blague. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait eu les résultats, et presque deux semaines qu'il avait officiellement quitté le lycée. Il avait même trouvé un petit job de balayeur dans un salon de coiffure, qui payait mal mais qui arrondissaient les fins de mois de leur petite famille.

La sonnette retentit et Hana s'exclama :

《Tu attendais quelqu'un ?》

《Non.. C'est peut-être pour Toru ?》

Qui s'était assez perdu pour arriver là ? L'idée fit sourire Fudo alors que sa belle soeur ouvrait la porte, et il finit de ranger les vêtements de son frère.

《Toruu, c'est pour toi !》

《J'arrive !》

Fudo entendit son frère sortir de la baignoire en manquant de glisser, se taper le pied contre l'étagère à serviette et jurer en essayant d'enfiler un vêtement. Il sourit amusé en le voyant sortir de la salle de bain en short, torse nu, une serviette sur la tête, en train de s'excuser pour sa dégaine. C'est fou comme il n'entendait que ce qu'il voulait celui-là. Ou plutôt, comme il assimilait mieux ce que lui disait Hana que ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire lui. Toru s'exclama avec enthousiasme en reconnaissant le visiteur, et le pria d'entrer. Fudo se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour ranger le pull de Toru avec les vêtements chauds -l'idiot avait toujours été plus grand que lui et ne perdait jamais une occasion de le lui faire remarquer : pas question qu'il le pense incapable d'atteindre ce bout d'étagère, sa fierté en prendrait un sérieux coup.

《J'ai apporté de quoi manger... je suis désolé d'arriver si tard.》

Fudo fit tomber le pull de Toru et manqua de faire chuter toute la pile de pull sous la surprise. Ses oreilles venaient-elles de le tromper ou avait-il bien entendu cette voix familièrement grave dans l'entrée de l'appartement ? Il entendit Hana remercier tout en disant qu'il ne fallait pas, et Toru demander si son voyage s'était bien passé. Il attendit d'entendre la voix une nouvelle fois pour en être sûr.

《C'est le moins que je puisse faire.》

L'adolescent sentit ses esprits lui revenir à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop, lui donnant au passage une grande claque mentale. L'absence de réponse qu'avait créé l'image subite de Kido Yuuto dans l'encadrement de la porte fut bientôt remplacée par une inconstance soudaine et bourdonnante. Kido. Kido était là. Il laissa tomber son rangement et se précipita dans l'entrée.

Sa course fit relever la tête au couple et à l'homme juste à temps pour voir le plus jeune se jeter sur lui, passer ses mains dans son dos et combler en un mouvement le néant entre eux. Il ferma les yeux, tellement fort qu'il en avait mal aux paupières, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son aîné si férocement qu'il eut un instant peur de lui faire mal. Les bras du châtain, prises dans l'étreinte se levèrent cependant accrocher ses mains au t-shirt gris familier du garçon. Il posa lui aussi son nez et sa bouche contre la peau de son cou, et Fudo sentit le duvet de sa nuque frémir sous les inspirations soulagée de l'homme.

《Tu as grandi ou c'est moi ?》fit l'homme d'une voix tremblante qui trahissait son émotion.

Fudo refusa de répondre, persuadé d'avoir une voix ridicule s'il s'autorisait à parler maintenant. La joie serait sans doute palpable au sortir de ses lèvres, et ce serait sans doute moins somptueusement attirant que la voix tremblante de Kido. Il dut résister à l'envie furieuse de plaquer son professeur contre la porte de l'entrée pour tout simplement mieux sentir son corps pressé contre le sien. Il y avait encore du vide à combler en lui, il ne se sentirait en paix tant que Kido ne sera pas tellement près de lui qu'ils pourraient ne faire plus qu'un.

《Bien sûr que j'ai grandi..》

La vibration grave du rire de Kido dans son cou le fit frissonner de rage ; comment avait-on osé l'arracher à ça, à ces bras protecteurs, à ce rire..? Hana leur proposa joyeusement de manger avant que les plats ne s'envolent et Fudo se décolla lentement de l'homme, déglutissant. Il croisa le regard rouge passion de Kido, y chercha le moindre doute, la moindre ombre, le moindre fantôme de ses peurs d'autrefois. Le professeur avait le regard droit, le regard fier et franc, le regard amoureux, et pour la première fois, Fudo n'y décelait aucune douleur, aucune crainte. Seulement une infinité, un cosmos, un silence spatial et une grandeur sidérale.

* * *

Ils s'étaient assis à table pour profiter des plats de gyoza à la viande achetés à emporter par Kido. Le brun avait pourtant du mal à savourer ce repas, trop torturée par la simple présence de Kido à côté de lui. C'était vraiment de la torture. Ça, et leurs genoux en contact sous la table. Après tant de temps -apparemment pas plus de deux mois mais il lui avait semblé qu'il s'était agi d'un siècle-, l'explosion était inévitable entre leurs corps : la tension était juste trop importante.

Mais Toru avait décidé de discuter avec Kido. Et de bien prendre tout son temps. A la fin du repas, ils y étaient encore, parlant d'un film que le garçon ne connaissait pas, et avec toute la passion du monde. Hana sembla comprendre qu'il était sur le point d'exploser et intervint dans la discussion pour proposer un dessert. Bien sûr, plus personne n'avait faim, sauf Fudo, qui était littéralement dévoré par la faim -seulement, pas tout à fait à même faim. Il était heureux de revoir Kido, tellement heureux que son cerveau saturait et avait laissé libre champ au corps. Les hormones s'entrechoquaient dans son pauvre système sanguin, il était urgent d'évacuer toute la tension physique, parce qu'en attendant, sa tension psychologique débordait.

《Toru et moi on va sortir ce soir, l'équipe de baseball du quartier va affronter celle du quartier d'à côté au petit stade.》

《Les gars sont sympas. On vous laisse l'appartement.》ajouta naturellement Toru en saisissant miraculeusement la tentative de sa copine pour laisser de l'intimité aux deux compères.

《Laissez la vaisselle, on fera ça demain, ok ?》

Fudo hocha la tête en silence et Kido sourit en souhaitant une bonne soirée aux amoureux. Le couple se leva et quitta l'appartement sans attendre, abandonnant les deux hommes à l'intensité dévorante qui se construisait.

《Désolé de dire ça comme ça mais...》commenca Fudo,《Je suis super excité là.》

Kido haussa les sourcils et sourit, pressant son genou contre celui de son cadet. Celui-ci se tendit, prêt à exploser si l'homme avait l'idée de le titiller un peu trop.

《Avant ça...》

Il prit son visage dans ses grandes mains, plongea son regard dans le sien avec soulagement.

《Joyeux anniversaire.》

Ah... mais oui. Fudo avait fêté son anniversaire quelques jours plus tôt, avec Toru et Hana, il avait eu 18 ans. Il se crispa davantage, devant faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas sauter sur son ancien prof ici et maintenant.

《J'ai toujours le numéro de ton frère, depuis le jour où tu as quitté Inazuma. J'ai appelé le jour de ton anniversaire, mais ton frère a répondu qu'il avait une idée. Il m'a dit de venir te faire la surprise.》

Fudo plaqua ses mains sur celles de son aîné et s'y frotta tendrement : s'il avait pu ronronner, il aurait carburé comme un moteur à cet instant. En attendant, sa joie se manifestait surtout par en bas, et sans doute était-ce la faute à son corps, qui n'avait pas été mis au courant de son récent passage à l'âge adulte, et réagissait encore comme celui d'un adolescent au printemps. Kido se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser chastement, et Fudo sentit ses remparts se faire la malle en criant. Alors là, c'était trop.

Il saisit les poignets de son aîné et le traîna dans sa chambre, une chambre minuscule avec une fenêtre minuscule, qui servait à la base de buanderie à en voir les auréoles d'humidité au plafond. Il jeta l'homme sur le matelas, désespérément désireux, et constata son sourire amusé en le rejoignant, à quatre pattes sur le lit : il... le provoquait ?!

Il étouffa un grognement impatient et défit frénétiquement sa cravate et les boutons de sa chemise, retrouvant des gestes déjà vus et un Kido tout aussi nerveux. L'homme saisit son cou fébrilement et le rapprocha de lui, cherchant ses lèvres dans des soupirs passionnés, poussant son bassin contre le sien. Fudo grogna, un vrai grognement de bête, suivi d'un gémissement tout aussi animal en sentant la pression de l'entre-jambe de l'homme sur le sien. Tremblant d'excitation, il arriva au bout de la chemise, vit enfin ce torse sculpté et mûr qu'il avait seulement pu palper dans le passé, s'attela à la ceinture tandis que Kido s'occupait de la sienne. Ils retirèrent leurs pantalons fébrilement, Kido se cambrant sur le lit pour l'aider à le lui retirer, lorsque de ses poches tombèrent des paquets de préservatifs. Fudo les avisa, d'abord surpris, puis en saisit un pour le montrer à son propriétaire, goguenard.

《Vous êtes venu avec des capotes ?》se moqua-t-il.

Il cachait bien son jeu le Kido.

《En vieillissant tu apprends à être prévoyant.》rétorqua en souriant le châtain, les joues roses -et le jeune se demanda si la cause en était la gêne ou l'excitation.

《Oui mais... "des" ?》

《Je te dis... on est jamais trop prudent.》

Fudo lâcha un rire moqueur en embrassant son ancien prof pleine bouche, parcourant son torse de mouvements fermes. L'homme attrapa son t-shirt sembla essayer de le remonter sur son dos, et le brun comprit ce qu'il voulait. Il s'éloigna pour retirer son haut, dévoilant un torse blanc et finement musclé, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel -et ça l'était. Kido caressa lentement ses pectoraux, fit courir ses doigts sur son abdomen jusqu'à sa cicatrice encore rose.

Fudo refusa de s'y attarder : trop de mauvais souvenirs, non seulement de son père mais aussi de la relation qu'il entretenait alors avec Kido. A cette époque, il avait tellement rêvé que Kido s'offre de cette façon -et pas seulement sexuellement-, il avait tellement souhaité ne plus avoir à lutter... il n'avait jamais autant savouré ses dix-huit ans. D'un geste tremblant, il retira son boxer, et ne put s'empêcher de demander à Kido de ne pas regarder. Quelle drôle de réaction : lui à qui le monde du sexe s'était totalement ouvert deux ans plus tôt, il jouait sa prude. Il déglutit et le châtain l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il retira à l'aveuglette le sous-vêtement de son aîné, sentant son membre tendu se libérer du tissu.

Il déchira l'enveloppe du préservatif et le fixa sur son érection, dévorant le cou de Kido et titillant son téton gauche, se gorgeant de ses grognements impatients, se saturant de son grain de peau. Il ferma les yeux en saisissant les cuisses du châtain pour avoir accès à son antre et pressa son membre contre, cherchant dans son regard rouge brûlant.

《Pas de regrets ?》murmura-t-il.

《Aucun,》souffla le professeur.

Fudo sentit l'homme se crisper lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui, doucement, sentit la chair de poule sur les bras qui entouraient son cou. Les frissons parcouraient son échine, martelant son corps de désir alors que Kido s'agrippait à lui. Il se retint de démarrer, sentant l'homme tendu à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, et encore incapable de dissocier les deux : il se concentra sur leurs torses qui se frôlaient lorsqu'ils respiraient, sur le frémissement nerveux de sa peau. Kido donna la première impulsion, totalement par surprise, lui arrachant un juron tremblant. Un feu langoureux s'amplifia dans son corps, qui bougea alors de lui-même. Il lâcha un soupir tremblant alors que Kido se cabrait tout contre lui en soupirant de plaisir. Le rythme soutenu qui menait leur danse se saccada à mesure que la chaleur dévorante montait aux têtes. Il n'y avait plus que ça, le plaisir de leurs assauts l'un contre l'autre, la litanie désespérée de leur faim intenable et de leur prochaine délivrance.

Quelle que soit la manière, le but pour lequel ils avaient été créés tous les deux, leurs enveloppes charnelles étaient vouées à se rencontrer, à s'unir, et d'où que leur viennent leurs esprits, ils étaient destinés à se heurter à la violence de deux trains lancés à pleine vitesse.

Les allers-retours se faisaient désormais erratiques, et leurs souffles se désordonnaient. Fudo ferma les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir qui échouait en lui comme le tourment des vagues malmène la plage. La voix de Kido était comme le chant des sirènes, un appel à l'abandon, une promesse, et les mouvements incomplets de leurs corps éperdus lui donnait la sensation que rien ne lui était impossible. Il gémit le prénom de l'homme, et se tendit encore un peu plus lorsque le concerné resserra sa prise autour de lui. L'excitation atteignait son comble, il serra le bras du châtain dans sa main, proche. Fudo sentit son corps lâcher prise tout à coup, et se crispa en lâchant un gémissement lourd. Il se rendit vaguement compte du frisson qui venait de parcourir le torse de l'homme en dessous de lui, lui aussi achevé, réalisa seulement ses bras entourer puissamment ses épaules et la jouissance les terrasser dans un grognement extatique. Le brun avait encore à peine conscience de lui-même tant le plaisir était intense, ne comprit son existence que lorsque sa poitrine s'embrasa et se compressa en même temps, comme si son coeur n'était plus qu'une bombe à retardement.

《Je t'aime.》entendit-il, essoufflé.

Il avisa l'homme sous lui ; Kido le fixait paisiblement, son torse luisant animé au rythme de sa respiration, rapide. Il avait les yeux d'un fervent croyant, et non le regard coupable d'un meurtrier passionné. Il avait aimé, savouré, avait fini par comprendre qu'un tel échange, une telle irradiation de sentiments, ça ne devait, ça ne pouvait pas être interdit. Il avait à l'instant, une expression de pure satisfaction, d'amour, et rien d'autre.

《Je t'aime, et je dis pas ça sous le coup de l'émotion, ou de la passion, ou parce que ce que je me sens obligé de répondre à ta confession... Je dis ça parce que... j'avais encore jamais connu cette impression que ma poitrine est une bombe, et que j'ai l'impression d'exploser dès que tu fais battre mon coeur un peu trop fort... Je suis profondément fou de toi.》

Fudo reprit enfin son souffle. Le discours de Kido, étrangement proche de ce qu'il ressentait lui-même, l'avait achevé. Il se redressa son corps se remettant en marche comme une vieille mécanique, et tint le préservatif à la base de son sexe pour sortir de Kido. Il noua le latex et visa la corbeille aux pieds du lit, puis se redressa lentement, rouillé, pour s'allonger près de l'homme sur son petit lit une place.

《Je voulais le dire.》souffla-t-il.

Un silence apaisé tomba dans la minuscule chambre. Fudo ne savait pas qu'on pouvait ressentir autant d'amour, il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa petite curiosité de gamin plus tôt dans l'année le mènerai à un tel assaut de sentiments, à la sensation meurtrière et divine de n'être rien sans lui, de n'être qu'une ombre sans corps. D'être un x qui cherche son y, d'être une vie qui cherche sa raison.

《C'est à cause de moi que tu as quitté Inazuma.》reprit Kido. 《J'étais sûr que tu serais mieux ici avec ton frère.》

《C'est vrai, je suis mieux ici. Mais pas loin de toi, c'est tout.》

Kido soupira et passa son bras sous la nuque du brun pour qu'il se cale contre lui. Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, avisant le plafond de la chambrette en silence et Fudo frotta simplement sa joue contre sa peau, humant son odeur incomparable et indicible, son odeur de bois estival, de rochers enneigés. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieux et calme, lovés ensemble, comme avant. Fudo crut même que son compagnon s'était endormi lorsqu'il reprit.

《Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ton diplôme ?》

《Je vais m'inscrire à la fac de science. Essayer de cumuler un job, pas trop tarder à me trouver un appart, je ne veux pas me reposer sur Toru et Hana trop lontemps.》

Kido hocha la tête dans un mouvement épuisé, et le silence tomba à nouveau sur eux.

《J'ai... demandé ma mutation à Tokyo.》

Fudo crut qu'il avait mal entendu: il se redressa.

《Quoi..?》

《Je fais ma rentrée dans un collège-lycée à Shinjuku. J'ai mis mon appartement d'Inazuma à vendre, j'ai acheté une voiture, j'ai déjà l'accord de la banque sur un nouveau prêt et...》

《Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire..?》

Kido sourit, hésitant, en soutenant son regard.

《Je sais que ça va te paraître précipité, tu es encore jeune et je serai bientôt vieux, et je comprendrai si tu me disais que ce n'est pas dans tes projets mais...》Il s'éclaircit la gorge.《Puisque tous les deux on s'est retrouvés, on pourrait s'installer ensemble.》

L'homme continua de parler de leur possible vie à deux, décrivant l'appartement qu'il avait déjà en vue, plaisantant sur le fait qu'il ressemblait assez à l'ancien dans l'agencement des pièces. Il dit que selon leurs horaires, il pourrait le déposer à la fac avec sa nouvelle voiture, achetée à un particulier récemment, et que s'ils étaient trop fatigués pour faire à manger le soir, il y avait un italien en bas de l'immeuble qui faisait des pâtes au pesto très abordables. Fudo restait sans voix, Kido n'avait jamais parlé autant -encore moins pour parler du future, encore moins avec lui. Son compagnon haussa les sourcils en se redressant, et le jeune homme rougit lorsqu'il souleva à couverture.

《Eh bien, l'idée a l'air de te plaire.》sourit le professeur.

Fudo ferma les yeux de délice lorsque l'homme posa des baisers joueurs dans le creux de son cou. Il entendit les clés dans la serrure de l'entrée et les chuchotements de son frère et sa compagne, qui semblaient essayer de se faire tous petits. Ils allumèrent la télé et montèrent le volume tandis que Kido se levait pour fermer leur porte de chambre, discrètement, et revenir vers lui.

《Tu vois,》fit-il en grimpant sur le lit et sur son propriétaire,《J'ai bien fait d'en prendre plusieurs.》

Fudo sourit et accueillit l'homme dans ses bras.

Maintenant, ils allaient aller de l'avant ; leur avenir serait forcément meilleur que le passé.

* * *

**Hééé voilà.**

La fin d'un long voyage et d'une quête de bonheur... Ou plutôt le début de leur histoire ?

Ce chapitre est finalement un grand portail ouvert vers le futur tout en achevant de clore tous les problèmes évoqués par le récit. Je suis à la fois un peu triste et vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu mettre à jour une fiction qui réponde aussi bien à mes attentes, et je si vous m'avez suivie, je vous remercie du fond du cœur.

Je pense que les normes sociales ont une valeur générale, mais que chaque cas est unique, et mérite une justice adaptée. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'âge pour aimer, ni de statut qui l'autorise davantage qu'un autre. Voilà ce que j'essayais de défendre ici.

Cette fiction connaîtra une séquelle (déjà écrite, hé oui) que je publierai sans doute plus tard.

Quant à la suite, pour celles qui se poseraient la question, je prévoie de publier un OS qui reprend l'univers de Lordess Ananda teenorag, Unlimited Perfection. Il sortira très certainement la semaine prochaine.

Je vous parlerai donc plus en détail de mon autre grand projet la prochaine fois, et pour ceux qui seraient trop curieux, j'ai déjà mis deux ou trois infos sur ma bio :)

**Merci encore, pour tout, n'hésitez pas à partager votre ressenti sur cette aventure d'amour et d'humanité, d'horreur et d'espoir, que fut Valeur Interdite.**

**Une review me ferait chaud au cœur ! :)**

**A très bientôt,**

**Ygrec. ~**


End file.
